Good things come to an End
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: First the Earth is stolen, the team finally meet the infamous Doctor. Then the team is struck by a new Horror that will Ultimately tear the team apart for good... Part Three of a series.
1. Stolen Journey

**Chapter one**  
_Stolen Journey_

It was a typical Saturday in December, except it wasn't. Inside the Torchwood hub it was shaking, things falling over, smashing of glasses, Jack was pulling himself off the ground when it stopped. "What was that?" He looked up, "everyone all right?" he rushed out of his office, "Elena? Ianto? Owen?" he looked around the place.

Ianto was quick to Wave, "I'm alright, just a little lose of dignity," he brushed his hand into his hair, "nothing new..." he kept looking up to Jack, across to Owen, then wondered what the hell that was, mostly cos it caught him off guard mid video chat with Jade, what ever it was, it knocked the macbook off the table.

"And here's thinking, Jade took your dignity with her, when she went to New York." Owen pulled himself up from the medical bay stairs. Rubbing his head, a book had fallen on him; he noticed the Macbook had turned itself off when it hit the floor. "Where on earth is Elena?" Owen kept looking around, for a moment freaking out when he could see his wife.

Ianto laughed, "Yeah, and the fact that I hear Elena has you right under the thumb," he snapped back to Owen, then cleared his through, "speaking of Elena, where is she?" Ianto then felt movement, "Ah, after shock!"  
"No Ianto, it's me!" Elena turned, she was laying face down, and With Ianto sitting on her back, "You're crushing me" she tried to inhale, but felt herself struggling to breathe.

"Get off my Wife! Ianto!" Owen pushed him off her quickly. Pulled her up and holding her close to him. "Are you okay? Did he break you?" He looked her over as Jack ran outside.

Elena rubbed her head, "I'm fine, Lucky Ianto isn't a 'who ate all the pies' kinda guy..." she inhaled, "Jack!" she quickly followed him outside.  
Ianto looked to Owen, "I've been working out," he pointed, he looked to his arms, "That, baby lifting..." he nodded, but in fact he missed Jade, and his little baby, who now could hold his own head up, and look around with a goofy smile, he looked the photo frame smashed on the ground.

"Yeah, working out." Owen muttered, watching the Union Nations Emergency feed popping up on one of the monitors that Jade had reinforced after the last time, when they issues emergency protocol.  
Elena was quick to catch up with Jack, "what the hell was..." she froze looking to the dark sky, her eyes going wide, "Oh shit..."

Staring up at the sky, Jack looked to all the planets, "That isn't good..." He whispered, looking down to Elena, "Back inside, come on... Inside is ... Safe." He urged her back toward the staff entrance.

Elena glanced back to Jack, "Pushy, pushy..." she rubbed her back, "Ianto's got one fucking bony arse!" she looked to Owen at a computer and Ianto at another.

"Corporal Springsteen." The U.N.I.T. commander and chef watched her, fixing her red cap.

"Sir?" She said, the fact the whole placed felt like it underwent a earth quack, her eyes looking around everyone fixing themselves.  
"Have you been in contact with Torchwood, yet?" He didn't approve but now was okay.  
"No Sir." In fact before the quack, she was having a Skype conversation with Ianto, she didn't know how to take it.  
"Contact, Captain Harkness, find out if he's been in contact with The Doctor" he voice was serious.  
"Sir, yes, sir." She saluted him. But bit her lip turning around trying to think of how to contact Jack, it was hard to talk to him, since the fact she was going to be leaving Torchwood soon to come work permanently for U.N.I.T.

Ianto looked to the TV show, he laughed lightly, then burst into a full blow fit of giggles at Paul O'grady, "Love that man..."

"Ianto!" Jack said sharply to him, "Time and a place!" He snapped, looking over the United Nations broadcast, asking the Citizens of the world not to panic.  
"Not to panic, No Just planets in the Sky!" Owen flapped his arms.

Ianto sighed, "It was funny," he swirled around on his chair after turning off the telly, then looked to Elena was on the other level.  
"No Dad, stay inside," Elena was walking down the stairs, "Yeah, I know, crazy world saving stuff," she inhaled, "I promise, Owen is making sure I'm safe." Elena looked to her work team, her family, two members short, "No, Dad, tell mother I am not pregnant, I'm happy!" she exhaled, "Love you too," she hung up before looking from Owen to Jack, "What's that..." she pointed onto the screen.  
Ianto inhaled, "twenty seven different planets," Ianto pointed out while looking to the screen, then back to Elena.  
"No!" Elena snapped, she hated when he talked like she was a dumb blonde. "That" her finger pointed onto the red blobs floating towards earth.

"Looks like space ships, getting closer..." Owen tilted his head.  
Holding his mobile phone, Jack watched the monitor in the centre of his team, as it started to ring, he flipped it open seeing the caller ID, he answered right away. "Jadrienne Springsteen, computer girl extraordinaire." He sounded relieved to hear her voice.  
"Have you heard from The Doctor?" She asked him, looking around the office that was now a mess. Seeing the commander and Chef watching her.  
"Not a word... " Jack looked between his team members. "Where are you?"  
"U.N.I.T. Base." She looked out the window, to the planets.  
"Where's Dylan?" Jack wondered, knowing Jade wouldn't just ditch him, but still. "With my dad, they're safe, how's everyone over there?"  
"We're all fine, all fine." Jack nodded.

Ianto looked to his phone, then to Jack, "I don't know if I feel hurt or not..." he could hear Jade's voice, part of him wished he went with her now, but he sighed.  
"Ianto, shh," Elena pointed, "No time to get into being an emo..." she laughed, "You've already got the sexuality confusion down to a T..." her eyes looking to the screen, "what ever they are, they're almost here..." she glanced back to Owen feeling nervous holding her phone to her chest.

"I love you too," she glanced to Owen feeling scared, she didn't know what was going on, but she wanted them to be together, her hands holding onto him tight, "Owen," she started.  
Ianto inhaled, "Love," he whispered, "Is DJOJ doing okay?" Ianto bit his lip light, "He's scared of people who are stressful around him," he wanted to be with her, hold her, "I..." he heard.  
"They are sending a message down to earth..." a voice that was from Jade's end of the phone.  
_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_

Instantly, Jack froze looking up from the monitor he'd been staring at to the speakers placed all around the Hub. "No..." He said breathlessly. "Oh no!" He shook his head, and he couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening... Again.  
Seeing his Captain, his boss, so freaked out made Owen hold Elena tighter, "What are they Jack?" He asked nervously. Watching the audio wave links across another monitor.

Elena looked nervous, she'd never in the whole year she'd been working for Torchwood, never seen Jack look this scared about anything, her eyes going to Owen holding onto him, she glanced to Ianto trying to hold onto himself, his whole face draining of Colour.  
"No..." Ianto said quickly, "No..." He snatched the phone before it hit the floor, "Jade, Get Dylan, and get somewhere safe!" he called into the phone, not knowing if she'd hear him or not.

Hearing a loud buzzing noise, Jack turned, rushing to the computer. Listening to the audio with it, "_Security breeched! Abandon ship!_"  
Jack shook the monitor. "No! The valiant is down!" He winced seeing the Dalek's floating around it. The sky ship meant to be protecting Earth was taken out.  
"Jack." Owen watched as Dalek's landed it Japan, "They've taken out G8!" He watched that military base go up. Jade, did not hear Ianto, as she was crawling across the shaking building toward the main computer system.

Elena glanced over the screen, she wasn't sure, but all she kept doing was seeing more reports, then, "Jack!" she screamed looking to the screen again, "They're heading for New York!" Elena felt her chest tighten, her eyes kept watching the screen before doing all she could to try and help, anything, she couldn't give up.  
When the fact she'd chose Torchwood over a nice shiny senior officers job at the PD, she felt now this was why she turned it down.

Jade's eyes went wide, turning behind her, she glanced to General Sanchez who was staring back, and they were in trouble, deep trouble. Though Jade never encountered a Dalek, she knew about them - knew their capabilities. As the building shook again, Jade held the Bluetooth in her ear.  
General Sanchez took stance at the front of the room they'd been standing in, "Commander Geneva is declaring a Code Red, repeat Code Red." His face serious, "Ladies and Gentlemen - we are at War."

Jack moved to another desk, grabbing his phone roughly from Ianto, "Jade! Get out of there, now!" He snapped seriously.  
"Jack, I can't I have a job to do." Jade was bringing up protocol files and moving them into their safe spots, things the world was to never learn about.  
"They are taking out Military operations and you are next!" His fist hit the wooden desk he was leaning on.  
General Sanchez appeared beside Jade with another man, a guard. "Corporal Springsteen, you will come with me, Project Indigo is being activated."  
She stared at him, like was he serious, "Quick march." His voice was serious.  
Jack listening over the phone didn't like this.  
Owen looked over Jack, he could hear Jade's voice, and she didn't sound like typical Jade. She sounded like, Jade under orders.

Elena kept looking to Ianto finally back to Jack, "What is Project Indigo...?" she quickly rushed to where Jade's computer was, she trying to control the security of the hub.  
Ianto looking to Jack, "Jack," he could see the change of emotion on Jack's face, he felt this was serious business if he was looking this mean.

Owen stood back, watching Jack's knuckles going white. Holding the mobile so tightly. The safest place on Earth to Owen was right here, but right now - that feeling wasn't a very secure one. He wanted to know what Project Indigo was, but Jack wasn't responding, listening intently to the other line.

"Put it on, fast as you can." General Sanchez pointed to the black suit with blue features. Jade didn't wait, she stepped forward onto a platform, going to pick it up, but she stopped, Jack's voice again that had been all to silent. "Jade... Don't use Project Indigo, Its Not safe!" Jack tried.

"Corporal Springsteen," General Sanchez gave her the stare down, "In that Uniform you take your orders from U.N.I.T. not Torchwood!"  
"But why me? I'm your computer girl?" Jade pulled the suit on.  
"Captain Harkness is our hope of finding The Doctor, you're our only hope of being in contact with Captain Harkness." General Sanchez' voice dropped. "But if that fails and no help is coming, by the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Task-force, I authorize you to take this." He pulled out what looked like a little plastic box on a small chain the inside filled with little memory chips. "The Osterhagen Key."  
Staring up, with large eyes, Jade swallowed carefully, "I can't ... Take that, Sir."  
"You know how it works, what to do - for the sake of the human race!" General Sanchez held the key closer to her face.  
The breech doors shook, "Daleks breeching North corridor!" The chilling robotic voice alert. That voice, the Daleks made Jack cringe.  
Taking the key into her hands, Jade stared looking toward the doors now none existent, catching a glimpse of a real Dalek.  
General Sanchez stepped back, saluting her, "Corporal Springsteen, good luck." He stepped back, taking out his gun, the guard and General Sanchez stepping forward opening fire on the three Dalek's entering their wing.  
Unsure of what to do, Jade knew it was do or die and possibly die or die. Holding onto the two handles above her shoulders, she exhaled, "Bye Jack." She whispered.  
"Jadrienne don't do it!" Jack yelled before hearing the line going dead. "Don't!" He yelled into his phone, before going serious, he kicking the desk, snapping his phone closed.

Elena had frozen, she kept still, then looked over something she could see that Jade had hacked into, "Project indigo..." she looked over the files, "It's a U.N.I.T project of using Sontaran technology, to make a teleportation device..." she inhaled looking to Ianto, "It's never been field tested..." her eyes going wide. "Jack, no... No!"  
Ianto felt his eyes welling up, he knew that field tests went wrong, anything could have happened, his hands covering his face feeling his world crashing around him.

"So where is she?" Owen whispered, looking from the picture of the computer monitor to, Jack whose head was bowed. Owen hoping that maybe she was still alive.  
Exhaling and inhaling, Jack turned looking to his team. "Scattered into Atoms." His eyes glancing to Ianto, "Jade's down." He whispered.

Elena was standing behind Ianto he was turning around to fall into her arms crying, he brushed her hands into his hair holding him close, trying to calm him down, when inside she could only fear the worst, "Me and Owen will do what ever we can," she knew this was it, the end. "We're," she exhaled feeling sick, her eyes going to Owen wishing that everything wasn't this crazy, but then closed her eyes resting her face in Ianto's hair who was still sobbing, holding onto Elena for dear life.

Jack's eyes were welled up, he stepped up beside Elena and Ianto, putting his arm around him, and he rubbed his back, his vision blurry, he didn't want to shed tears, but he wanted to be strong. But they were doomed. He could do nothing.  
Owen wrapped his arms around Elena, "It'll be, okay." He whispered to anyone who would listen. But slowly, even he was dropping his faith.

After a while of being in the dark.  
_"Message for Dalek, we the human race surrender. We surrender completely"_  
Elena was sitting in a doorway, her eyes going over to Ianto who was sitting at Jade's desk, he was holding the baby blanket that was left behind, he didn't cry as loud, but it was clear he was sobbing.  
Her eyes going to Owen, then finally Jack, she exhaled, this was the end now, and she only wondered, Did Jade get the easy way out, the gun beside her looking so tempting about now.

"Hello, are you receiving me, hello…" a voice coming from the computer screen was low, but got louder with each time, it was a woman's voice, a voice Elena couldn't really remember, but it was someone she'd heard before.

"People calling for help, Ignore it" Jack kept slummed again a chair trying to work out how to keep his team safe.

"Jack Harkness! Shame on you! Now stand at attention, Sir!" The older ladies voice came from the monitor, the imagine was pixeled and grey. But you could make out a human form.  
"What?" Jack pulled himself up, "Who is that?" He watched the monitor.  
"Harriet Jones!" As the picture came clear, "Former Prime minister." She held up a passport as the screen become clearer.  
"Yeah we know who you are." Jack whispered.  
"Sarah Jane Smith! Can you hear me?" Harriet asked.

Elena was getting to her feet, she left her Gun on the floor standing beside Jack, "Hi!" she waved looking like a dork, but kept beside Jack.  
"Sarah Jane Smith!" Sarah was in front of Mr Smith the computer, her eyes looking to the people on the screen, "How?" she asked wondering how this was happening, but her eyes going to Luke, she inhaled.

"Let me see, if we can talk to each other!" Harriet typed something, four blocks appears on the screen.  
The bottom right block was fuzzy and pictureless, before going black.  
"Our fourth contact is having from trouble, I'll boost the signal." Harriet nodded, pressing a button.  
The block, suddenly at pictures, Jade sitting in a warm coloured room, Dylan on her lap. "Jadrienne Springsteen!" Jack said brightly, feeling so much better.

Elena's eyes going wide, "Jade!" she looked over to Ianto, "It's Jade!" she pointed to the screen, Ianto was quick to his feet, rubbing his eyes before rushing over to the screen.  
"Jadrienne!" Ianto smiled looking happy to see her alive.  
Sarah Jane looked from each square, "So, we all know what we've got to do?"  
"Sorry, not to be rude," Elena pointed out, "but Jade, you're alive, how?"

Owen was standing behind Elena, watching himself on the screen, seeing Jade in her black U.N.I.T. uniform, her cap on perfectly. Holding Dylan.  
Jade was bouncing Dylan on her knee softly, he was eating his fingers, he could focus on his dads voice, he tried to reach for him, but wasn't sure where he was. "Project Indigo, tapped into my mind, one minute - I was standing in the UNIT base, the next. I ended up in the one place I wanted to be the most." She smiled kissing Dylan's head.

Ianto inhaled, "oh..." he kept looking to the baby on the screen, his eyes slightly narrowed.  
"Ianto, you're jealous of a four month old baby," Elena's voice snapped, she glanced to Dylan who was completely unaware of the danger that was going on around him.

"A four month old baby, that's your son!" Owen whacked Ianto upside the head quickly.  
Sarah Jane smiled, "Such a pretty little baby you've got there," she kept looking from Jade to Luke, "Mother's always feel drawn to their children," she glanced over to Luke standing beside her.

Looking at Sarah Jane, "Thanks." Jade cleared her throat, "He needs me, more than you..." She looked at Ianto on screen "You can see more then five inches from your face, Ianto." Jade whispered. Dylan twisted it knew the voices of daddy, Jack, Elena and Owen it made him squeal happily.  
"I thought it was about time we all met, given the circumstances." Harriet cut in.  
"Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith." She smiled.  
"Might I say, your son..." Jack looked at the boy on the screen with a devilish smile.

Elena's eyes went wide, "Jack!" she snapped, "Wait until he's eighteen at least..." she looked to Sarah Jane, "sorry, he is just being silly," she stamped on Jack's foot.

Sarah Jane's eyes were huge now, "Jack!" her voice a soft squeak, "That is my son, no!" she looked over to Luke, "anyway, we need to get into contact with the Doctor..." she nodded.  
Ianto looked to his son on the screen, he lightly waved, "Baby DJOJ being good for grandpa...?" he asked his son while looking happy to see Jade alive. "How can we, none of us have his number..." Ianto said seriously.  
Elena inhaled, "Yeah..." her eyes going to Jade, "that isn't completely true..."

Jack and Owen looked from Elena to Jade who was grinning slightly. Reaching into one of her many pockets.  
Dylan was staring at the blob on screen knowing it was his dad, he flapped his arms squealing.  
"When Martha, ... Died. I kind of... Took her phone." She shifted her eyes.  
"Jade!" Jack said, "Nice one." He winked.  
"Anyways, it can call anywhere in the world... Its got The Doctors number, I've tried calling it - but he hasn't answered."  
"That's all good, but... We need a weapon, against the Daleks." Jack crossed his arms. "Jade at U.N.I.T. what was that key?"  
Jade froze, reaching across the table she held up the key. "The Osterhagen key." She held it from Dylan who wanted to eat it.  
She knew if anyone searched for that key in any database they'd find nothing.  
Harriet went serious, "That key is not to be used Corporal Springsteen! Not under any circumstances!" She snapped.  
"But what is an Osterhagen key?" Owen asked.  
"Forget about the key and that's an order!" Harrier looked pissed.  
Dylan didn't like the tone, his face looked ready to cry. Jade put the key down, covering his ears. Leaning close to the Web cam. "Don't you dare upset my son again! I take my orders from U.N.I.T. and Torchwood! Who do you think you Are?"  
Holding up her ID, "Harriet Jones; Former Prime minister." She nodded seriously.

Elena rolled her eyes, "We know," Elena and Ianto chimed at the same time.  
"I voted for the other guy..." Ianto glanced to Jade with a wink, but then looked serious again, "so what are we going to do?" he finished off.  
Elena bit her lip, "Can we use the rift?" Elena looked to Jack, "I mean, use it like a mega signal?" her voice not sure of herself, but the fact was, she was trying to be useful.  
Sarah Jane nodded, "Plus we can use Mr Smith." Luke sounded confident; "To make every phone make the call..." he added feeling confident in himself, "All phones calling one number..."

"Brilliant!" Jack clapped his hands, pointing to Luke with a grin, "Love this guy." He didn't say Kid for that was a little creepy.  
"If you open the network, they'll find you." Jade looked to Harriet. Before her dad appeared behind her, he waved to the screen, said something in Korean and took Dylan.  
"Yes, but they wont find you - they'll find me, and my life doesn't matter. We've got to save the Earth." Harriet smiled.  
"Ma'ma." Jack saluted her with an English accent.  
"Thank you, Captain." She smiled. "Enough words, let's start."  
Jack nodded. Typing on his keyboard, "Rift power activated!" He looked to Owen bringing cables across the floor to the Rift Machine.  
Jade took out Martha's phone.

Elena started to type up protocols of the rift machine, she kept looking to Jade, "You know, I never mentioned how happy I am that you taught me to use a computer..." Her smile was bright.  
Sarah Jane and Luke were not doing things on their end, it was joining all phones together, and he kept looking to the screen hoping to see Jack again, but could only see the cute blonde.  
Ianto was on another computer typing out, he knew that this was going to be the biggest thing to do, it was going to take a lot of their computers, so he was backing up files in case anything went wrong with the computers.

Stepping back to the screen, Jack and Jade were staring at each other through the screen, before Jack looked to Luke, "You never know." He smiled, "I'll keep you updated? How's that sound?" He gave a half wink.  
"Harriet, someone's locked onto your location." Owen looked at the blinking lights over Harriet's location.  
"I'm giving up control, Torchwood - take command." Harriet said while getting up from her computer, she could hear the Daleks approaching her house; she pushed herself away from the computer seeing her doorway being blown away. The three Daleks come into her living, she stood holding her passport up. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister!" she looked serious.

"Yes, we know…" The Dalek said, but they all aimed at the woman, and with a quick blast she was no more.

Standing in the TARDIS with Donna, The Doctor tilted his head seeing his monitors fizzing over. "Ouu, what's that?" He watched, staring intently at it. Until the blocks returned, he saw two people he knew.  
Jack's face going serious; "where the hell have you been?" He yelled. "Doctor, its the Daleks!"

Elena looked over the man on the screen now, "Oh, wow..." her voice light, "Hello Doctor..." she waved lightly looking lightly flustered.  
Ianto titled his head; "I was expecting someone older looking," he then glanced to Jade on the screen still, "Hello..." he waved to the Doctor.  
Donna with the Doctor was looking to the people, "Who's he?" her finger pointing to Jack, she was eye humping the shit out of him, and Elena didn't like it.  
Sarah Jane broke into a grin, "Doctor, finally," she looked to Luke, "you're not working for Torchwood... No offence Jack..."

Jack looked awkwardly away from Donna, seeing that awkward feeling, "Doctor." He tried to catch his attention as he stared to everyone.

"That's Captain Jack." He pointed a finger a Donna, "No, just... No!" He smiled. "Sarah Jane!" He looked excited. "That must be Torchwood." He looked at Jack and the people behind him.  
Owen looked over The Doctor; he'd go gay for that. "Hello!" He waved.

The Doctor looked over the team of Torchwood; they didn't look like a bad bunch, "Hello Torchwood!" His eyes finally rested on Jade, he didn't now her, but he trusted her. "Who are you?" He asked her.  
"I'm your Martha." Jade watched him, he was cute but she loved her Ianto. "I bleached by skin and went Asian..." The Doctor stared another confused look. "Jadrienne Springsteen." She rolled her eyes, typical.

The Doctor kept blinking, "Where is Martha Jones?" he asked, for a moment he kept looking around the TARDIS.

Elena inhaled, "Yeah, some shit went down, bad things, and Martha got shot and killed, we tried all we could, but…" she nodded, "Sorry Doctor.  
The Doctors eyes bugged for a minute, before going normal. "Oh, yes... Well." He cleared his throat. "Hello!" He waved excitedly to everyone.

Before The Doctor could make a proper reaction, all connections dropped with him, another signal taking over the TARDIS.  
Everyone disconnected from each other, leaving them completely in the dark.  
Jack jumped up quickly. Picking up his phone, Jack dialled Jade, who answered on the first ring. "I need something, from you." Jack was serious.  
"What?" Jade was walking toward the front door. "Project Indigo, it's a transporter, I need the two alternating numbers." Jack was looking down to his own disabled Vortex Manipulator.  
"Four and nine." Jade saw her dad behind her with a sleeping Dylan.  
"Thank you, - where are you heading? He programmed his Wrist Strap.  
"I have - U.N.I.T. business." She exhaled.  
"So its true, I have lost you to the red caps." He let out a laugh, but it was a hurt laugh.  
Jade touched her Bluetooth, feeling that awkward moment, "I'm just doing a job, Captain." She cleared her throat.  
"Be careful." Jack whispered. "I will you too." They disconnected the call at the same time. Jade lent down, kissing Dylan on the head. Before she disappeared.

Elena kept looking from Jack to the computers, the fact of all the power they used to contact the doctor had taken out a lot of the computers, but not all of them, her eyes going to Jack, "So..."  
Ianto on the other hand beside Owen, he looked to their security, he looked to Owen scared, they had been infiltrate. "What are we going to do?" he whispered, he knew he was getting a feeling; this was going to be it.

Jack picked up a fully charged Ion gun, pulling the strap over his shoulder, "I've gotta go, find The Doctor, make this right." Jack looked to his team.  
_Exterminate, Exterminate! EXTERMINATE TORCHWOOD!_ Was echoing across The Hub.  
"Jack, take Elena." Owen said, it wasn't a suggestion, but it was an order.

Elena felt panicked looking from Jack to Owen, "Owen what are you on?" she called rushing to him, her hands holding onto his shirt, "Owen." Her eyes were looking deep into his dark eyes.

"Elena, I need you to go with Jack," he felt his heart breaking by doing this, but he kept looking into her green eyes, feeling his hands brushing into her hair, "I love you so much." He pulled her face to his kissing her deeply, letting her go he felt Jack taking her now pulling her back.

"Owen," her voice low, her eyes kept looking to Owen feeling Jack wrap his arm around her, he placed her hand over his vortex manipulator. "Owen!" she called.  
Looking over Elena, Jack sighed. "Come on!" He felt his heart racing.

Elena felt herself trying to get out of Jack's arms, "Owen!" was the last thing heard when the blue and white light absorbed them and they were gone.  
Ianto inhaled, "Who thought it was going to end with you and me...?" Ianto tried to lighten the mood, but he knew that Daleks killed with no mercy, so he inhaled looking where Jack and Elena went.

"Well Ianto." Owen picked up a submachine gun, hoping wherever Jack had landed that Elena would be safe. "Lets go out with a fight, huh?" He held the submachine gun out to him. Seeing the other one a few feet away.

Ianto picked up his gun, "Gun don't harm Daleks..." he kept looking to the door, he felt fear, but as he knew that Jade wasn't dead, she had a chance, Elena had a chance, him and Owen on the other end fucked. "But then I plan to go out like I came into this world," he loaded the Gun, "kicking and fucking screaming!"

"Well said." Owen took the safety off the gun, clearing his throat, he pointed and waited, they moved closer, until into view. He pulled back the tiger and listened to the sound of bullets hitting against Polycarbyte. All that matter was Elena was safe.

While back at the Hub, Ianto and Owen where still pumping bullets out of the guns, then finally Ianto stopped, he kept looking forward, then laughed, "Fuck..." right there in front of them, the bullets were in air, frozen, not moving at all. "Jade..." he quickly rushed to the computer.

Ianto turned to Owen, "Jade, she was perfecting a time lock," he said while looking over the computer, "She didn't tell me she perfected It." he laughed, "My girl, way to forget to tell me about a life saving protocol..."

Jack had teleported to the TARDIS' location. Just in time seeing The Doctor trying to step away as a Dalek shot its blot of death at him. However The Doctor didn't move fast enough. Jack targeted the Dalek, shooting the Ion gun the Dalek exploded.

Elena looked to the man that was Doctor, shot by a Dalek, but Jack shot it, and Elena felt completely out of place as another blonde ran to him.  
"Doctor!" Rose cried rushing to his side, "No," her voice weak, she was holding the Doctor close to her. "I found you..."  
Donna on the other side, was standing by the TARDIS, then looking to Jack with a look, and Elena stepped in front of Jack, her eyes narrowed to the woman, she didn't like her.

"We've gotta get him to the TARDIS, Rose... Come on." Jack ditched the now useless gun; The Doctor was exhaling, painfully. He himself didn't want to change, seeing Rose. He thought he was dreaming. "Ahh!" He said feeling his body fighting against the Dalek shot.  
Jack helping The Doctor up carefully looked to Elena, "Get to the TARDIS." He spoke seriously to her.

Elena looked to Jack, "Blue Box?" she inhaled, "We're not going to fit five of use in there!" she pointed out while looking to the others.  
"It's bigger on the inside," Her voice sarcastic, rough, and Elena glared, "I'm not lying."  
Rose was helping Jack take the doctor into the TARDIS, her heart was breaking again, she just found him, and she remembered the last time he regenerated.  
Elena was the last into the TARDIS, she glanced around, "Oh, bigger on the inside..." she felt better, but looked to the pain on the Doctor's face, and her eyes to Jack worried.

"Leave me." The Doctor didn't like feeling weak, especially in front of the people he needed to be strong for. Jack and Rose set The Doctor down as he gasped in pain, his skin started to glow. "Rose step back." Jack put his hands softly on her shoulders. "You know what happens..." He felt sorry for the girl.

Sixty miles out of Nuremberg Germany, Jade hit the ground, keeping low, the blue lights of Daleks floating by a few feet away was scary.  
"HALT! Sonst werden wir Sie exterminieren! You are now a prisoner of the Daleks!" German Daleks. Was scarier sounding than English ones. Jade exhaled as they floated by. Getting up she headed toward the only building around.

"Niemand ist hier! Verschwinden Sie" A heavyset woman, saw Jade walking closer.  
Ignoring her, Jade stopped looking up, "Mein Name ist Jadrienne Springsteen, Ich komme von U.N.I.T. Agent Zahl: 94941." She was staring up at the woman.  
"Sie haben gesagt sie'd kommen sie." She exhaled nervously. "You're accent is American, ja?"  
"Yes." Jade stepped closer.  
"I've been to America... When I was young." She watched Jade stepping up to be almost face to face.  
"Excuse me." Jade slipped passed her.

Elena sighed, "This one is sexy!" her voice low, she pouted while Donna looked completely confused.  
"What!" Donna shouted, "What's happening?" her eyes kept looking from the Doctor, to Jack, but she kept eyeing him up.  
Rose kept looking upset, and her hands touching her face standing beside Jack, Elena cleared her through. "He's regenerating..." sounding sure, "He's repairing himself," she finished.  
Rose side glanced to the girl she didn't know, "How do you know that?"  
"I read... is that so hard to believe, not all blondes are dumb..." then looking over Rose, "and you could lighten up on the mascara and eyeliner..." she added.

The Doctor pulled himself up with the TARDIS' central control panel. Standing up on his own, sweat was breaking out over his face, his skin glowing brighter and brighter orange before his hands went out from his heads, his head went back, the warm orange light overtaking the TARDIS. Jack winced, looking away; the orange light was insanely bright.

Elena kept looking, she didn't want to look away, how many times can a person say they've seen a Time Lord regenerate, "Wow..." her voice light, happy.  
Rose was crying, she placed her face on Jack's chest, it was the fact she found him, he was going to change again, be different, she couldn't take it.  
Donna glanced away, she was confused, plus she had a feeling that Elena girl was mean, for no reason, she glanced to the girl's left hand, then looked to Jack's hand, he wasn't wearing a ring, she smirked.

Jack put his arms around Rose, watching The Doctor again, as he glowed.  
But he moved, shifted his hands toward his hand in a jar, and the orange light going onto it, it dying off from his face.  
Jack's eyebrows knitted together, "Doctor..." He whispered.  
The Doctor stood, exactly the same as before with a smirk.  
"Right! Where were we?"

Elena smiled with a look to the doctor, "Smooth move."  
Donna was looking to Elena, "What?" she kept looking to Elena feeling like she didn't really get this girl.  
Rose kept smile, "Is it you?" she asked, he didn't change, he was still the same look, but she didn't know what to expect.

The Doctor was staring to Rose, "Its me." He smiled holding his arms out for a hug, a hug he'd been waiting far to long for.

"I've got to," she pointed to the jar, "I thought it was funny that went missing from our hub..."  
"Hub?" Donna asked Elena, the girl was young.  
Elena inhaled, "My place of work, I'm Liaison officer to the Police..." Elena stated.  
"What are you, sixteen?" Donna pointed out, she kept looking her over.  
"No... I'm twenty six," she then looked to Jack, then the Doctor.

Donna laughed, "No," she turned to The Doctor, "She can't be twenty six…"

The Doctor laughed, "Well I'm around nine hundred and six," he placed his hands into his pockets while rolling on the balls of his feet.

Elena laughed, "You look hot for your age," her eyes looking him over as he winked over to her.

Donna kept looking to Elena, she couldn't believe it, "well, she's a bimbo!"

Jack put his arm around Elena's waist. "Donna." He knew all about her, "Please, reframe from insulting my staff." Jack was seriously about that. He didn't take kindly to it.

Elena watched as Rose and The Doctor embraced each other, her eyes going wide, then looked to Jack wrapping her arms around him, she hugged onto him tight, but felt herself thinking of Owen, she hoped for everything that him and Ianto were okay.  
"Anyone going to hug me?" Donna asked looking to everyone hugging someone, she looked to Jack, "you can hug me?"

"Ahah..." Jack laughed slightly, holding onto Elena tighter, "My boyfriends a very jealous type..." Jack lied smoothly. Looking over Donna. The Doctor didn't want to let Rose go.

Elena looked to Jack, "Yeah," she let go of Jack before looking to Rose and The Doctor, "So what are we doing now?" she asked feeling herself looking to everyone, but then she was still getting used to these kind of events.  
Donna felt lonely, "Doctor," she felt like the least importable person in the TARDIS now, she played with her hair feeling nervous.

Before The Doctor reacted, The TARDIS went dark, The Doctor looked worried, The TARDIS was his baby. He shifted quickly running around it, pressing buttons. "They've got us! All our powers gone!"

"Well," Elena said now turning to look at Jack, "... It's good think I didn't die with my Husband," she kept watching Jack's face.  
"Husband?" Donna blinked to Elena, then looked to Jack, "Really..."

Elena nodded, "Yes," she lifted her left hand up with the rings, "I married my team mate," she kept looking to Donna, "but my marriage isn't the issue now!"  
Rose rolled her eyes looking to the Doctor, "Doctor..." she stopped feeling the TARDIS start to shake, and holding on not to fall over.

Higher up, as the TARDIS stabilized.  
"There's a Dalek ship at the centre of the planets, their calling it the Crucible." Jack exhaled looking nervous. "Guess that's our destination." He looked over his Doctor, the Doctor who seemed like he couldn't do anything.

Elena rested on the control panel, she kept looking to the place she'd been so curious about, "Well, it's still nice to meet you Doctor," she nodded, "Been a pleasure."  
Donna kept looking around, "Doctor," she couldn't think of anything else to say, she felt lost.  
Rose on the other hand kept looking to the Doctor, "I've missed you..." she whispered while looking him over.

The Doctor grinning brightly at Rose, "I've missed you." He remembered the parallel world and he nearly jumped. "Rose! You've been in the parallel universe! That world is running ahead of this, you've seen the future - what was it?" He asked.  
Jack looked at Elena, "Elena, we're not going to die." He whispered ... At least he wasn't.

Rose inhaled, "You said the darkness had taken over..." Donna said as Rose opened her mouth.  
"Right," Rose didn't really like this Donna, "The stars, they were dying one by one," she looked serious, "We looked up to the sky and they were dying," she inhaled, "so we've been making this time travel, this dimension cannon, so I can..." Rose's voice low.  
Elena looked to Jack, listening to Rose, she felt her hand going into Jack's, "You did it to get back to him?" she asked Rose. Rose nodded feeling a tear fall down her cheek looking to the Doctor.  
The Doctor couldn't but help, brightly. "You did it for me," He cleared his throat, standing up straight, he stood in front of Rose, his beautiful Rose, His finger moving up against her cheek, drying it. Jack squeezed onto Elena's hand.

"Shut up!" Rose laughed "Anyway, it started to work, Dimensions started to collapse but not just the our world, or your world, the whole realities, even the void is dead." Rose kept her voice serious; she didn't like that she was informing this to the Doctor. "Destroying everything..."  
Donna inhaled, "but in that parallel," Donna stepped forward, "you said something about me..."  
"The way the dimension cannon works is on time lines, and they all lead to you..." Rose didn't like this.  
"But why me?" Donna asked, but she looked so confused.  
Elena laughed, "well, I'm not the only one with that issue then, but mine is, getting nearly dead, a lot..."  
"Yeah, but what have I even done, I'm a temp from Chiswick!"  
Elena listened to beeping now, her eyes going to Jack, squeezing tighter onto his hand now.

"The Doctor will leave the TARDIS!" Supreme Dalek spoke as the TARDIS landed on their transmat.  
The Doctor turned, looking over the people who stood with him, "We're going to have to go out... Or they'll get in." He whispered.  
"You have Extrapolator shielding..." Jack looked at The Doctor. "The TARDIS is... "  
"No... The last time we fought the Daleks they were hybrids and insane... These are... Real, a full Dalek Army." He glanced around then to the exit, "Those doors, are just wood."

"And this is just a blue box..." Elena knew where the doctor was getting at, she side glanced up to Jack, "I'll be fine," she knew she wanted him to believe she was okay with this, "I'm with you remember hero..."  
Rose kept behind The Doctor as he started to walk out, and Donna kept behind Jack and Elena, her foot steps slow, she felt nervous, she didn't like this, as they all exit the TARDIS, she stood in the doorway, looking out, then in.

"Donna?" The Doctor looked back, "Come on... Its no safer in there..." He looked around all the Daleks.  
Jack kept his hand tight with Elena's he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Just don't say anything." He whispered.

Elena looked up to Jack, "but do their voices have to be so annoying?" her voice a whisper as she glanced, the doors to the TARDIS slammed shut with Donna inside.  
"Doctor! What are you doing?" she stood on the inside slamming her fists on the door trying to open it. Rose turned to listen to the noises of the inside, her eyes wide with fear.

"What?" The Doctor touched the outside of the TARDIS. "Open the doors!" The Doctor looked toward the Supreme Dalek.

"I didn't do this!" his voice serious, "This is Time Lord doing, he kept looking from the TARDIS back to the Doctor.

The Doctor tried to open them but they wouldn't, he felt helpless, angry to the point of wanting to scream. Jack hushed Elena, as a Dalek drove passed them.

Elena inhaled, "Jack, what about Owen and Ianto..." she looked into his blue eyes, she felt scared, she didn't much care for the likes of Donna Noble, but her face kept focused on his.

Jack pulled Elena close to him, keeping his voice low, "They'll... They're... " He didn't finish seeing the TARDIS disappearing down a shoot.  
Rose on the other hand kept looking around to all the Daleks, each of them, tones of them, and all she kept thinking is well I never.  
Donna on the other hand kept banging on the door trying to get out, feeling scared she was never going to get out.

"This is TIME LORD TRICKERY!" The Dalek spoke louder.  
"NO! I DIDNT DO THIS!" The Doctor grabbed at his hair, stepping away from the TARDIS.  
"The TARDIS is a weapon! It will be destroyed!"  
"No! No!" The Doctor looked down the chute. "Stop! Where's it going?" He stared all his face had lost colour.  
"The Crucible has a heart of Znutrino Energy the TARDIS will be deposited into the core!"  
"You can't... You've taken the defences down... it'll be ripped apart!"  
"The female and the TARDIS will parish together!" Supreme Dalek was a douche. "Observe!" A screen appeared, showing the TARDIS landing in a big ball of yellow and orange gasses and liquid. "The last child of Gallifrey is defenceless."

Elena looked to the Doctor, she let go of Jack's hand running behind him, she touched his shoulder, but didn't move any more than that, Rose quickly joined The Doctor looking to the TARDIS on the screen, she inhaled, it was like her home being pulled down, ripped apart. What hurt the most was that there was nothing that can be done to stop it, and it was killing her inside.

The Doctor exhaled, pain was all over his face as he stared, his baby, was being murdered and he couldn't stop it. His connection with the TARDIS was to strong, he felt every bit of it, until - it disappeared.  
"What do you feel, Doctor?" Supreme Dalek asked. "Pain? Anger? Sorrow?"  
"Yeah..." The Doctor whispered.  
"Than if emotions cause this, we Daleks must have an enhancement on you..."  
"Yeah?" Jack lost it. "feel this!" He pulled his Revolver out, sending three shots to the Dalek not harming it.

"EXTERMINATE!" He shifted his gun, shooting a laser beam at Jack, hitting him.  
He yelled in pain, he was dead.

"Jack!" Elena shouted while feeling herself looking to the Doctor, Rose, and Jack just lying on the ground.

Rose Ran, "Jack!" she felt like this couldn't be happening, her eyes going to Elena, she felt her hands touching Jack, she couldn't believe it.

"Take them to the vault! They're Davros play things now!" Supreme Dalek ordered.  
"Rose. Come on..." The Doctor knelt down beside her, his hands on her shoulders. "There is nothing you can do for him." He added helping her to her feet.  
The three of them were being taken to the vaults. The Doctor looked back with Elena, Jack glanced to Elena and The Doctor giving them a wink before playing dead again.

Elena kept feeling like she wasn't a fan of the Dalek, she kept still, but moved when told, her whole life she thought she could do anything she set her mind to, go through crap and come out better, but dealing with all this, she couldn't believe she wasn't going completely insane, but she knew if Jack trusted the Doctor, another man in her life who's real name she didn't know, what was with it with these people, and keeping a name a secret.  
Rose on the other hand kept thinking about how they were going to get out of this, her eyes going to the doctor, while looking to Elena, another normal girl, who just so happen to be pulled into this world. "So how did you meet Jack?" she asked Elena.  
"His my boss," Elena kept thinking maybe Rose wasn't that bad, "it's a hard job, monitoring the rift, but Jack makes Alien hunting sexy..."

The Doctor looked over Elena, "Leave it to Jack too make something sexy." He whispered. "How is Torchwood then?" The Doctor looked at Elena, she was kind, but He didn't approve of Torchwood.

"Well," Elena looked to the Doctor, "We mainly just picking up crap from the rift, keeping the world from it, and also capturing weevils," she looked to Rose.  
"Weevils?" Rose never knew much about much, but the fact that she didn't understand how Torchwood three was.  
"Like sub level aliens, we capture them, keep them from harming people..." Elena looked again to the Doctor, "I wouldn't kill anything, unless it was kill, or be killed," her voice serious, "Like a week ago, there is this thing, that takes people's souls away, it fed off people's conscience..." her eyes dropped, "without that, people are just monsters, and it was horrible, just dreadful..."

The Doctor liked this girl, "Exactly." He turned seeing Davros, "Activate holding cells." He looked to the three prisoners. Spotlights appeared over, The Doctor, Rose and Elena. "Even powerless a Time Lord is best kept contained." Davros remarked.  
"Still scared of me then?" The Doctor touched an invisible wall, it turning blue, the holding cells.

Rose doing the same thing, she kept mimicking the Doctor, but the fact was she just felt happy being near him again, her life felt like it had purpose once more.

"What do you want? With me..." He stared.  
"Oh Doctor, I want you to witness... The end of the world." His laugh was robotic.  
He wheeled over to Elena, "I see you under estimate my Dalek fleet." He started unbuttoning his leather jacket, pulling it back, his ribcage clear as day. "I bore them." He laughed madly.

Elena covered her mouth, "Okay, I've seem some pretty fucked up things," she pointed, "but you've just made the top five..." she then glanced to the Doctor, finally back to Davros, "I've seen carnage, I've seen so much in a span of a year, but this," she kept looking serious, "won't be the end," she waved her finger.  
Rose kept watching Elena, maybe the girl really did know more, but things were looking pretty bleak.

Elena didn't touch anything, she stood with her arms folded, "Well, Daleks..." she wasn't going to be scared, "Why is it, with you lot, and Basements?"

"This is not a basement, this is the vaults!" Davros said angry with her, she wasn't meant to be here and he didn't need her around either.

"Yeah, vault, Basement, Dungeon. All kinda kinky..." Elena then looked to Davros, "Just know, you are not really boss, if you're down here..." she folded her arms.  
Rose kept looking to Elena, her eyes scanning the girl, she was wondering why was she talking back, "Shh, unless you want to die!" Rose snapped.  
"Oh, I've been in worst predicaments than this, and walked away relevantly scratch free."

Davros rolled closer to the Doctor, he had ignored Elena's comments, "It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long." He kept looking to The Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" he kept looking around the place, "Like Elena said, you're down here, they're up there," He smiled over to Elena. "They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

Davros kept still for a moment, "We have... an arrangement." He tried all his best to be in control, but it was the fact he could hear Elena laugh.

"Oh, oh, he's funny, it's like when Owen asks us if we can have a dog, and I let him know I'm thinking about it, when he knows the answer is going to be no." she placed her hand on the invisible wall of her cell to stop herself falling over.

The Doctor laughing with Elena, "No, no, no, no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" he kept laughing, but the fact Davros started to roll towards Rose.

Rose watch as he kept getting close to her, she kept still. "So very full of fire, is he not? And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again."

The Doctor stopped laughing, he kept his voice serious, "Leave her alone!" he snapped his voice angry, but he kept watching Rose.

Davros kept looking to Rose, a sick smile on his face, "She is mine, to do as I please," he kept looking to Rose, turning to look at Elena. "Both of them…"

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose asked, she turned to look at Elena, "Why are we both alive?" she asked trying to get answers.

The fact that Davros was making a face, he glanced from Rose to Elena and back again. "You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."

"Caan?" Elena asked while trying to figure it out, her eyes going to The Doctor. She kept thinking this world was getting crazy; a few years ago she never would of imagined being here.

A light shown on a Dalek, his shell broken, exposing himself for what he really was, his yellow eyes focused on nothing, but his tentacles waving around in a dance. "So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." his voice was a song, it rung out.

Rose kept staying, "What is that?" her hand pointed, and for a second felt Elena staring at it.

"I don't know why, but I want to take that home, and give it a make over," Elena kept tilting her head while looking around to the Doctor, "Just me then." She folded her arms across her chest.

The Doctor looked to Elena, "you're seriously disturbed," he watched her nod her head before looking to Rose. "You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you, both of you." He spoke serious.

Elena held her hand up, "Erm, what about me?" she asked, felt a little left out while her attention on Davros, he wheeled closer to her.

"You were foreseen here," he kept looking to Elena, "Warrior for Earth," he kept looking her over, "How much have you yet to for fill…"

Caan started to wiggle his tentacles around, "This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time." _He started to laugh, he kept laughing._ "And one of them will die!"

Elena felt herself sigh, "Yet nothing on me," she kept looking to Davros, "So seriously, I'm not a child of time, I'm pretty sure I've not really time travelled, oh, my friend Jade totally travelled in time."

The doctor kept focused his eyes narrowed, "Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close, tell me!" his voice raised, it echoed around.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is! Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too." Davros kept pushing he was feeling excited from this.

Caan danced more, "I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed." His voice felt more like a song.

The Doctor looked to Davros, his eyes kept still, "What does that mean?" he asked trying to calm himself.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." Davros felt himself getting excited about the plan coming together.

Elena kept looking to Davros now, "What are you testing?" she asked feeling like she was missing something.

Davros moved closer to Elena, "The Reality Bomb…" he started to laugh loudly.

A Dalek voice rung out, "Test completed." And it was a haunting feeling.

Elena kept looking around, she didn't feel right, and something felt wrong, her eyes going to the Doctor. Rose kept watching Davros, to The Doctor. "What was it? Doctor? What did it do?" her voice scared.

Davros focused on Rose once more, but kept The Doctor in his view. "Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." He was taking in the look on The Doctor's face.

"The 27 planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." he sounded so annoyed with this, it was making him feel sick.

Davros felt himself breaking into a smirk his eyes focused. "Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

Somewhere down, Mickey was looking to Jackie Tyler, and Sarah Jane Smith, it was horrible, seeing all them people dying, but he kept his cool, it was self-preservation.

Rolling out of the venting system, Jack exhaled loudly. Pushing himself up he stared. "I crawl through two miles of venting shaft chasing life signs on this and who do I find?" His face displeased. "Mickey Mouse!"

Mickey stared, "you can talk Captain Cheesecake!" he rushed to Jack hugging him, in a very heterosexual way, he was never so happy to see this man in his whole life.  
Sarah Jane Smith smiling too, first time she saw Jack in the flesh and not just heard about.

Jack held onto Mickey before holding him in a very homosexual way, "That's beefcake!" He looked at him seriously.

Mickey coughed, "That's enough Hugging!" he felt scared, cos maybe he did find Jack strangely arousing, he did smell really good, "What aftershave you're wearing?" he asked.  
Sarah Jane coughed, "Captain Jack..." she asked quickly. "I have a son down there, my fourteen year old boy..."

"Mickey, that's all me, I don't wear after shave." Jack winked at him, leaning close to his ear he whispered; "You and I, would make Terry's chocolate Oranges jealous." He stepped back clearing his throat looking over Sarah Jane. "And I have a God-Son who's only four months old... I think I win."

Sarah Jane reached into her pocket, "It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said, "This is for the End of Days."," she waved a golden chain with what could look like a diamond, but twice as sparkly, she passed it over to Jack looking hopeful, she didn't really know much else, but she hoped it would help.  
Mickey on the other hand was trying to calm himself, he kept looking Jack, then remembering he loved tits and vag, then glanced to Jacky, thinking of Rose, then some reason worried about the football game he was missing. With that, Jack got an idea. "This is a Warp Star." He looked very excited about this.

Mickey kept looking confused, "Gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?" he held a hand up.

Jack glanced to Mickey, "A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen." He looked to all of them, "Come on!" He turned away quickly. Starting to run toward the main computer system of the ship. Jackie had found Captain Jack very cute. She followed first.

A Dalek turned toward another, "Incoming transmission, origin, Earth!"  
"Display!" The supreme Dalek looked.  
"This is Jadrienne Springsteen representing the Unified Intelligence Task-force on be-half of the human race." She appeared on a pixel screen.  
"Send to the vault!" Supreme Dalek ordered.

Davros turned, looking at the pixel screen appeared in front of them all.  
"This message is for the Dalek Crucible, can you hear me?" She was staring at a blank screen but knew she was connected to something.  
The Doctor stared to the girl he'd seen once before on the Subwave. "Doctor! I'm sorry... But I have to."  
"But The Doctor is powerless." Davros was loud, "As my prisoner. State your intent."

Elena looked to Jade, she smiled feeling amazed by the fact she was there, still alive, but saying sorry. "Who is that?" Rose asked looking around.  
Elena laughed, "That is Jade, Torchwood computer intelligence, and a totally MILF!"  
Rose blinked, "Are you all sex addicts or something?" her voice confused.  
Elena nodded, "It's Torchwood..." her voice very much Serious.

She could hear their chattering, she wanted to join, but right now, she was being serious, the power she possessed was too much. Jade held up the Osterhagen key, leave this planet and its people alone." Her voice was stern. "Or I'll use It."  
"Osterhagen what?" The Doctor had never heard of that. "What's that?"  
"There is a chain of twenty-five nuclear war heads, placed strategically under the Earths crust." She put the key down, "If I use it, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."  
The Doctor looked outraged, "What? Who invented that? - Well someone called Osterhagen I suppose." He turned looking back to Jade. "Jadrienne! Are you insane?"

Elena gasped, "sleeper Agent, bunker underground, nuclear warheads..." Elena then looked to Jade, "this is madness Jade, complete and total madness!"  
Rose kept watching the screen, she didn't get it, "What are you on about?"  
"In Cardiff, an abandoned mineshaft, taking by government," she exhaled, "A sleeper Agent was going to set them off," she then looked to Rose's confused face, "Never mind," her eyes rolled, and she called herself a defender of earth.

"The key is to be used, if the suffering of the Human Race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option."  
"That's never an option!" The Doctor's fingers wrapped into his hair.  
"Don't! Argue with me doctor! Because it's more than that! Now I think the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something but what if it becomes twenty-six?" Jade held up the key threatening. "What then?" She narrowed her eyes.

Rose broke into a smile, "I like her..." she pointed out. "She's good..."  
Elena's eyes shifted to Rose, "Get your own BFF she's mine!" she looked to the screen, she smiled, "Jade you're awesome!"

For the first time, Jade cracked a small grin, "Thanks 'Lena - So are you." She then exhaled.

"Other Transmission, coming through," A Dalek started and a screen flashed next to Jade's screen.

Jade Blinked in confusion, "Who's that?" she asked feeling worried.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!"

"Jack?" She was curious about it.

Elena now looked to the screen, "Jack!" she squealed a little seeing her Captain's face with another guy, "Oh Hello brown sugar..." she looked to the cute guy Jack was standing with.  
Rose quickly looked over to Elena, "Hello, you have a husband..." her eyes going to Mickey, they hadn't been a couple for a long time, but hell if she was going to let someone else eye him up.  
"Shh!" Elena then thought about Owen, and then felt a little bad about it.

Jack smiled hearing Elena's voice, "Hi Elena!" He said brightly, he looked to the camera, but the fact he knew this was about business.  
"Jack!" Jade said hearing his voice, she felt better about everything, but it wasn't the time for the cheerful reunion.  
"Jade?" Jack looked curious. He wondered where on earth she was, because he couldn't see her on the screen, so she must still be on earth.  
"Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor watched him.

Rose looked happy, "Jack you're alive, and Mum, Mickey!" she snapped seeing him cheeking out Elena, "Seriously she's married!"  
"I've gotta Warp Star wired into the system, I break the shell - the whole Crucible goes up." Jack was holding it up, it was attached to wired, connecting to the ship.  
"You can't! Where'd you get a Wrap Star?" The Doctor was looking Gob smacked at the two screens.

Sarah Jane stepped forward, "From me! We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners." her voice so scared.

Davros looked to the screen, "Impossible. That face... after all these years." He sounded intrigued by seeing her.

Sarah Jane's eyes narrowed darkly, she looked to him, "Davros?" she spat out with venom, "It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation." Davros kept his attention on Sarah Jane, he see the anger, the fire in her eyes.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then! You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened." She kept her voice cold; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Elena inhaled, "bitch be mad..." she knew it wasn't the time, but the fact was, she kept looking to Jade, with the key to destroy the earth, Jack with a explosion waiting to happen, then to the doctor, who looked like his hearts were being pulled out.

Jack held it up hire, "don't think I won't do it!" he kept looking to the screen.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Coming from the man who can't die," she looked to The Doctor, his face; her eyes focused she felt horrible.

"Now that's what I call a ransom," Rose laughed feeling chuffed, but looked to the Doctor's face, then back to the screen.

"It's not," Elena knew why the Doctor was upset; she bit her lip trying to ignore the fact that this wasn't the time to be happy.

"And the prophecy unfolds…" Davros spoke lightly; he kept focused on the Doctor.

Caan doing his dance again, looking excited, "The Doctor's soul is revealed." He laughed. "See him! See the heart of him!"

"The Doctor, the man who never carries a gun, but here is the thing Doctor, you take innocent people and fashion them into weapons." Davros' was logical, "Behold all your Children of time, turned into vicious murders. I made the Daleks, Doctor, but you made this."

"They're trying to help." The Doctor looked up, his voice was soft.  
"All ready I have seen them sacrifice so much today - for their beloved Doctor." He paused, "The Earth lady who fell, opening the Subwave network."

Elena bit her lip, "Harriet Jones, former prime minister..." her eyes going to the doctor, then to Davros, "But the thing we human do best, is know that our lives maybe lost, but it's for a fair greater good to die, and know that death saved the world..." her eyes kept focused. "You'll never understand the courage of sacrifice..."  
Rose was standing with her mouth open, she kept looking to Elena, "What have you sacrificed?"  
"More than you could ever really know..." Elena kept looking to the Doctor.

"Just because you don't know us, Rose Tyler." Jade had figured it out, "Doesn't mean we haven't sacrificed - Just because we haven't travelled with The Doctor, doesn't mean we're any less in understanding of what's happening." Jade exhaled.  
"The Doctor, the man who never stops running, never looks back." Davros watched The Doctor who was shaking slowly as he stood, looking to Davros but his thoughts millions of miles away. "This is my true victory Doctor, I have showed you. You're true self!"  
"Enough!" Supreme Dalek spoke, "Engage defence 0-5."  
Jade stood up, "Its the Crucible or The Earth!" She held the key tightly. Before, Jade, Jack, Mickey, Jacky and Sarah Jane were all transmitted to the Vaults.

Elena looked to Jade, she inhaled, she felt like something was still to come, this wasn't the end, and as much as hope was dwindling, it just couldn't.  
Rose who was keeping quiet now, kept looking to everyone, her mother, "I told you not to come!" her voice trying to show authority over her.  
"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Elena snapped, "I find that rude, and disrespectful..."

"The final prophecy is in place." Davros rolled over. "The Doctor and his Children of Time all gathered as witnesses."  
Jade looked up at the half possibly human - half robot. As she put her hands behind her head, on her knees like the rest of them.  
"Supreme Dalek! The time has come!" He grabbed at his head, "Detonate the Reality Bomb!"

Elena listened, she felt herself smirking, and she knew that sound now.  
Mickey glanced to hear it too, Rose now grinning from ear to ear.  
"TARDIS..." Elena said while looking to the Doctor, it was landing in the middle of the area, and the door opened to.

"But that's..." The Doctor stared, confusion across his face, watching the TARDIS.  
"Impossible!" Davros pointed at the TARDIS.  
"What the fuck ... Is that?" Jade stared at it, she kept thinking of how everything was going wrong, yet it was never over till the fat lady sings, so she was just praying Jackie Tyler didn't feel a tune coming on.

The Doctor.2 stood in the doors of the TARDIS holding a weapon of some sort. He stepped out of the TARDIS looking drop dead sexy in Blue.  
Elena bit her lip looking to Jade, "Imagine it, we both get one..." she clapped lightly.  
"Hey!" Rose kept her voice high, she glanced from Elena to Jade, "I saw him first..."

Jade looked to Elena, smirking slightly. Before looking to Rose, she placed her hands over her boobs, still pretty big thanks to milk power! "But I ... Am new territory." She ran her hands down her body winking. "And Elena is so flexible."

"Ew..." Rose looked scared.  
Elena sighed, "Don't knock it until you've tried it," she looked over to the Doctor, but the other one was running towards Davros, but he was zapped before being put into a holding cell.  
Donna ran out of the TARDIS picking it up, "I've got it doctor, but I don't know what to do!"  
"Trust a ginger to fuck it up!" Elena sighed as Donna got zapped away.

"Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" The real Doctor was looking over by his TARDIS.  
"Destroy the weapon!" Davros pointed another Dalek shooting and bowling up the weapon. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!" He spat.  
"I am not pathetic!" Jack scoffed.  
"I think he's talking about the Ginger Loser, Jack." Jade whispered.

Jack looked to Jade, "Oh, cool," he then looked to Elena in the holding cell, The Doctors… and finally Rose.

Elena nodded, "yup, totally..." she then looked to Jade, "I'm stuck in a stupid..." she punched and blue light, "Typical... but I've not had my life threatened, so I call it a plus..."  
"Wait, how come there are two of you?" Rose asked.  
"Twice the fun..." Elena added.  
Doctor point two laughed, "I like her, she's sassy," he stopped laughing, "Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!"

"Stand witness, Time Lord! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come!" Davros brought up a screen, showing the planets all glowing.  
The countdown was loud, around the whole ship.  
"Great, I'm gonna die... My baby daddy is gonna die, my sons gonna die- ouu." Jade's eyes caught the remains of Dalek Caan whose tentacles were moving everywhere.  
"Four ... Three..." Supreme Dalek continued.  
"No!" The Doctor hit his holding cell, the blue light bright.  
Jack brought his hands down from behind his head. He stood up, but he grabbed Jade. "Torchwood hug!" If they were dying they were going out loving. He held his arms around one side of Elena's holding cell. Jade held her arms around the other side.

Elena glanced, "Ginger!"  
Donna smiled jumping up from behind a panel. The count down hologram stops. "Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" she flicks a switch. "That button there!" she laughed while believing she was doing this.  
Elena was standing with very big eyes, Rose was laughing now, cos it had stopped.

"System in shut down!" A Dalek said.  
"Detonation negative!" A second Dalek said.  
"Explain! Explain! Explain!" Supreme Dalek was not pleased.  
"But, Donna you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor stared.

"Oi watch it space boy!" Donna pointed out.  
"You'll suffer for this!" Davros pointed at Donna, going to shock her.  
Jack and Jade looked up, seeing the Ginger at work. "In that case." Jade stepped away from the holding cell.

Davros went to fire at Donna but it only back fired. "Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?" She laughed, it was perfect; she understood things she never understood before.  
Daleks looking pissed off, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" they waved their weapons, but nothing. "Weapons Non-Functioning..."  
"Damn, sucks to be comma you!" Elena felt like laughing it now, this one woman was pwning them all.  
"What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" She held a hand up.

"How D'you work that out? You...?" The Doctor stared in unbelieving ways at Donna, this girl was supposed to be stupid, like blonde bimbo stupid.

Elena kept looking from her cell to Jack and Jade, "Jade, I, Owen and Ianto, the Hub attacked by Daleks," her eyes welling, it was hitting her now.  
Jade suddenly became still, "Ianto..." She whispered, her eyes welled up quickly.

"Come on, Jade, up." Jack whispered, seeming her staring blankly into nothing, he put his arms around her, pulling her up to stand, "It'll be alright." He kissed the top of her head.

"No!" She shook her head. She forgot about her Time Lock, so long ago did she work on it and she didn't even think she finished it. "Oh God." Jade fell down, onto her ass. Looking blank.

Elena looked to Jade, she knew it was going to hard, they loved so much, but as she kept looking from her cell to Donna.  
"Part Time lord Park Human..." Donna smiled; she kept feeling like a whole new woman, "DoctorDonna!"

Freezing for a moment, as if he was remembering something, The Doctor's eyes brightened, "The DoctorDonna! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The DoctorDonna!"  
Elena watched Jack with Jade, she was starting to hate this cell, she side glance to Rose possibly feeling the same thing.  
"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!" Donna snapped to the Doctor whole looking excited as the Doctor point two ran towards her to the controls.  
First thing Elena did was charge at Jack hugging him, then letting go hugging Jade.  
Rose rushing towards her mother feeling happy to see her, it was just a matter of seeing everything going to be normal again, well as normal as it could be.  
Davros was pissed off, "Stop them! Get them away from the controls." He pointed.  
Donna inhaled, she pushed some more buttons, "And spin!" she laughed watching the Daleks spinning in circles.  
Dalek "Help me!" another, "Help me!"  
"How are you doing that?" Doctor point two asked looking to Donna surprised.  
"And other way..." Donna kept happy, "Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!"  
"That's brilliant!" Doctor point two said looking excited about it.

The Doctor was over by the computer panel with Doctor point two and Donna, he looked toward his biological metacrisis Doctor, "Why did we never think of that?" He blinked for a minute.  
Jade hugged tightly onto Elena, before seeing the Dalek's spinning, she didn't like it and it was clear across her face she didn't.  
Jacky held her daughter, "Thank God you're okay!"

Elena looked to Everyone, "this is going to be fun," she rushed over to Dalek jumping on it, while feeling herself spinning, "Wow, they should make this a park ride..." she felt herself getting dizzy.  
Rose and Mickey were now pushing the Daleks away from themselves, it seemed to easy.  
"Because you two, you were just Time Lords, you dumbos! Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you?" she held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!" she broke into a grin.

"System malfunction!" A Dalek was unable to stop himself from spinning. "Motor casing interference!"! Another said, feeling helpless. They let out this sad robotic sounding nose.

Jack ran behind everyone, into the TARDIS. Appearing a few seconds later with two guns. "Mickey!" He said catching his attention, tossing one of the guns to him.  
"Stop this at once!" Davros pointed.

Rose kept pushing laughing, it was great to have one up on the enemy.  
"Come on then, boys, we've got 27 planets to send home! Activate Magnetron!" Donna kept looking to the Doctors feeling pure bliss.  
"Stop this at once!" Davros snapped, "you will desist!" he was lost, no power, or control.  
"Just stay where you are, mister." Mickey pointed his gun-feeling boss. Donna glanced to the others, "Ready and reveres!" she looked up.

"Off you go, Clom." The Doctor watched the screen above showing the planets disappearing while pushing in a lever, with a smile on his face now.  
Jade fixing her shirt, watching Dalek Caan still in the same place, unable to move. Jack kicked a Dalek out of the way, looking pretty sexy while doing so. He glanced to Elena, "You push 'em Daleks around!" He half laughed.

"Hell yeah!" she kept pushing while riding it at the same time, "Weeee!" she giggled looking to Jade, "come on, it's fun," she kept pushing them out of the way while thinking about home.  
"Back home, Adipose 3!" Doctor point Two said with a laugh thinking of the little blobs of fat with cute faces.  
Donna carrying on, "Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!"  
Doctor point two was laughing with amusement looking to all the planets going home.  
"Can anyone explain what is going on?" Rose asked, she felt confused, but then glanced to Elena swing dancing with a Dalek.  
"He" gestures to the original the Doctor. "Poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, he" gestures to the new Doctor "grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human... part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind!" Donna kept laughing.  
"So there are three of you?" Sarah Jane asked looking serious.  
Rose got it, "Three Doctors..."

Jack stood beside The Doctor and Donna, "I can't, tell you what I'm thinking right now." His mind went so many places.

Elena rushed to Jack, "Tell me!" she pulled on his sleeve like an infant child, "Tell me!" her eyes kept focused on the blue looking happy

Jack lent down, whispering into Elena's ear, before standing up to his full height, clearing his throat and fixing his coat. Elena covered her mouth lightly.

"Oh Jack you are a very naughty boy, you are so bad!" she kept laughing.

"It isn't that hard to imagine, Jack." Jade looked back, "I mean... Some of the things you've told stories about." She snickered.  
"You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain." The Doctor looked over Donna, his eyes soft.  
Davros turned, looking over Dalek Caan basking in the warm light above his broken shell. "But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?"  
Dalek Caan giggled, tentacles moving in sway.

The Doctor had been paying attention to Dalek Caan, "Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."  
Dalek Caan giggled again, "This would've always happened, Doctor - I only helped."  
"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros was looking madly at Dalek Caan.  
"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'No more!" Dalek Caan went on.

Elena stopped her giggles, then looked to Caan, "Poor pet..." she then turned to Jade, finally back to Caan, "would you like to come to Torchwood three?" she kept her voice soft, "We can have a nice place for you, you can be somewhere nice and snug..."  
Supreme Dalek wasn't amused, "I will decent into the vault!" he started to make his way down. "Davros, you have betrayed us!"

The supreme Dalek started his decent to the vault. Jack looked at Elena as if she was insane, "Are you crazy? Its a Dalek!" Jade turned her eyes wide, her hands curled over her mouth in fists, her eyes were wide with innocence, aimed right at Jack. "Oh... Don't use that face." Jack murmured, "NO!"  
Dalek Caan couldn't believe it, he wasn't programmed for emotions, but ... He felt something, like something loved him.  
Jade skipped up the platform he was resting on. "You're kinda cute." She pointed out, touching his jelly head softly.  
"For the last time NO!" Jack glared.

Elena looked to Jack, "Sorry, as the fact it's a two again one..." she pointed out, "We win!" she clapped, "Plus, he's no danger to anyone, he's a little batty, but he needs someone to look after him..." she looked to Jade, "Get him inside the TARDIS, nice and safe..."  
Davros kept looking to Supreme Dalek, "It wasn't me, it was Caan!" he pointed out.  
"Oh, blame him because he's not well," Elena snapped, "Shame on you!"

"I... I don't approve of this!" Jack said watching Jade as she carried the little jell of Dalek Caan toward the TARDIS. The shell left behind on the platform. "I'm going to make you a nice place, with love... And more love." Jade nodded, kissing the top of its head.  
Caan was giggling madly but not a sick giggle. A happy one.  
"Are you going to stop this?" Jack looked at The Doctor as Jade entered the TARDIS.  
The Doctor stared between Jack and the TARIDS, before seeing the Supreme Dalek.  
"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" Supreme Dalek shot at the controls.  
"Feel this!" Jack turned, holding the gun, before the Supreme Dalek exploded.

Elena jumped and looked to Jack, "come off it, you keep a pterodactyl in the hub, more dangerous than Caan." she turned going into the TARDIS.  
Rose kept looking to Jack, her eyes wide, "Erm, so I guess you only hire crazy people then?"

Jack kind of narrowed his eyes, only he was allowed to pick on and order his staff. "Not crazy, passionate. No one questioned you and your dimension canon." Jack nodded seriously.  
As the power went down, The Doctor looked up, "Ohhh! One planet left! Guess which one!" He looked to the TARDIS, "We can use the TARDIS, to bring Earth home!" He ran into his TARDIS, seeing Jade messing around with stuff. "Excuse me..." He stared.  
Jade looked up, "Just making him a nest!" Jade held up a box with a shirt from the sixties in it, where Caan sat, looking at the Doctor.

"Right... Never liked that shirt anyways." He ran up to his control centre.

"Cool," Elena now watching the Doctor doing the things he does best, "Doctor, you ever thought about settling, Torchwood Three would be great with a you about..."  
Caan kept wiggling, "I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!" he kept his tone the same.  
The point two Doctor stopped, "He's right. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!" he then walked over to the control panel.  
Donna looked freaked, "Just - just wait for the Doctor!"  
"I am the Doctor!" working with the controls. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back! Suddenly a loud bang as Daleks started to explode.

Jack looked up, seeing all the Daleks exploding. He stepped back as Dalek started to fall all over the place.  
The Doctor stopped and froze, looking out seeing the Daleks. "What have you done?" He yelled.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." The Doctor point two said while looking to everyone, it seemed it was a mad dash for the TARDIS and everyone was going to have to shift their weight into bringing the Earth back home.  
"One will still die!" Caan said while twitching, but felt happy that he was in The TARDIS.

"You rest here." Jade said placing Caan on a flat surface high enough to see everything. Jade moved to be standing with the rest of the people in the TARDIS.  
Feeling, that feeling like Caan was right, and The Doctor over looked it. The Doctor pulled at his computer screen, looking at it, before typing.  
"We're bringing the Earth back home." He smiled.  
Jack up his arm around Elena, kissing her cheek, "We did it." He whispered.  
Before looking over at Jade, seeing her looking to her feet, looking down. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. She was thinking of Ianto, maybe she saved a Dalek and maybe she had a son left, but ... Ianto. "Torchwood! This is Doctor can you hear me?" The Doctor had tapped into the Torchwood camera system.

Owen was getting rid of that explode of Dalek mess, with Ianto before hearing the sound of The Doctor's voice. Owen rushed to the computer screens. "Can hear you!" Owen appeared on the screen.

Elena felt herself break into a smile, "Owen!" her voice squealed, her eyes looking over the screen, "Owen..." she felt herself breaking into a smile.  
Ianto stepped into the view of the camera, he kept looking around, "Elena, is Jade?"

Jade looked up, hearing that voice, them beautiful Welsh Vowels, "IANTO!" She said happily. Slipping passed people appearing on the screen, The Doctor standing behind her. "You're okay! - And Hi ... Owen." She watched him staring blankly at the monitor as Elena went away. "She's fine!" she pointed out while looking into the camera, her eyes going to the Doctor, "sorry..." she stepped out of the way now.

Elena felt better, but looked to The Doctor, "you're still completely welcome to join the team," she then looked to the Doctor point two. "You totally are too," she glanced to Owen, "also, Rift Manipulator," she was serious, "Start it up and send all the power to the TARDIS!" she broke into a grin.  
"Elena, when did you become so forceful!" Ianto laughed, but then side glanced to Owen, "We're on it..."

"Ahh' I don't think Torchwood is the place for me." The Doctor laughed slightly before looking to Sarah Jane.  
"Sorry, is Jack with you?" Owen had only seen Elena and Jade and he knew his boss, half expecting to be dropped off somewhere else.  
Jack grinned as he stood back, his hands in his coat pockets as The Doctor looked over him. "Oh yeah, I can't seem to get rid of him." The Doctor nodded with a bright smile.  
''Now, Sarah Jane - what was your sons name?" The Doctor looked up at her.  
"I think Caan needs me." Jade whispered, slipping away.

"Luke..." Sarah Jane said while looking to Jack, then back to the station.  
Elena kept looking to the screen before blowing the kiss to her husband, "it's nice to see that you're not all dead and what not..."

"Thanks babe, love you too." Owen looked up to the screen, while typing onto another, he was grinning. "Glad your not all dead and what not." He copied her lovingly.  
"Right! This is The Doctor, Luke! Can you hear me? Come on, shake a leg!" The Doctor tapped into Sarah Jane's house.

Luke was up running to the Screen, "What can I do to help?" he was ready to do his part, but then fact he was happy that his mother was okay, so he kept looking to the screen. In the Hub Ianto and Owen setting up the Rift Manipulator, it was bringing the earth home; it was going to be awesome.

As Torchwood sent its power to the TARDIS and Mister Smith and Luke looped that power around the TARDIS - after help from K-9. The Doctor looked at ease, well at as much ease as he could be.  
"Now then, Sarah Jane, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. 'Cause, you know why this TARDIS always is rattling about the place? Rose, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots. I had to do it single-handed, Elena, keep that level. But not any more! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing!" He looked excited.  
Jackie stood there as The Doctor patted her shoulder. "You, you just watch." He nodded stepping aside.  
"We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home!" He took his position at the controls. "Right then! Off we go!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS started moving, the Earth behind them.

Elena kept smiling looking to Jack as they started to move through space.  
Rose was smiling to the doctor while doing their parts to fly the TARDIS. She let out a small laugh while feeling complete.  
Doctor Point two kept looking to Rose, then to Donna while they kept the earth moving through space, the TARDIS didn't seem to fill any strain, it flew perfect.  
Ianto holding onto a bar, he was screaming thrilled with what he was feeling as the earth was being pulled back to the right place. Owen was holding onto the same bar, laughing brightly. "WOOOO!" He couldn't wait to see Elena, his wife. He's beautiful wife that was bringing Earth back home.

Slowly the Earth rolled into the right place, catching the rotational pull, the towrope released and The Doctor smiled. "Earth's home!" He announced brightly.  
Jackie almost crying pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

Elena was hugging onto Jack feeling happy about what they did, she kept looking to Donna who wanted to hug Jack, but Elena kept an evil expression to her.  
So Donna hugged everyone else, she kept thinking of what she was going to do now, part time lord, it was a rush.  
Doctor point two hugging the doctor, he kept laughing they saved the day.  
Mickey walked over to Elena, "hug?"  
"Why not..." Elena jumped into Mickey's arms, and The Doctor point two walked over to Jade.  
"Hug..." he pulled his arms around her hugging tightly lifting her off the ground spinning her.

Hugging him back, tight, Jade giggled brightly. She liked Doctor point two, better. "We saved the Earth." She squealed.  
Jack laughed looking over Mickey and Elena; you could see if Elena weren't married, they'd be smacking that all on the floor. He tried to avoid eye contact with Donna, he didn't want to hug her, Jade managed to escape it. The Doctor put his hands into his pockets before hugging Sarah Jane tightly.

Elena looked to the doctor, "you don't mind swinging by New York?" she looked to Jade, "We've got a little guy to pick up and take home..." she felt happy about the world not being over.

Jades smile turned into an ear-to-ear grin. Looking to The Doctor with hopeful eyes.  
The Doctor smiled, "No problem, Ahh... I remember being a dad!" He brushed into some memories in his head before setting the TARDIS for present New York.  
Jack raised his eyebrow The Doctor a father, but it made him think about Alice and Steven. Jackie was hanging by herself, before the TARDIS landed. "Alas, New York - More so, Park-lane in Manhattan!" The Doctor ran down his ramp, opening the TARDIS door. Jade ran passed him, running back, she kissed his cheek, before she disappeared into a large house. "Fresh air, anyone?" The Doctor offered the chance to take a breath of New York air.

Elena shook her head, "I'd rather stay in here," she kept looking around the big place.  
"Yeah, I'll keep her company..." Mickey added with a smile.  
Rose rolled her eyes, "She's still married Mickey!"  
"Yeah, and I can keep her company," he looked serious, "I'm not going to rape her."  
"Oh, it won't be rape..." Elena joked with him, but really she was just in a rush to get back home.

Jackie's jaw had dropped. "Unbelievable." She whispered. Looking down to her one wedding ring, thinking of Pete back in the parallel universe. She smiled to herself.  
Jack had stepped out of the TARDIS with The Doctor, they stood looking around together, the fresh hair was crisp. "And I thought New York was smoggy." Jack commented.  
"It is, its just the atmospheric change, twenty-four hours from now. Smog central." The Doctor looked up, seeing the front door of the large house open. Jade reappearing with a blue and green backpack and a small boy in her arms, looking back into the house, "Ahn-Nyeong dad!" She closed the door behind her.  
Getting back to the TARDIS, Jack looked down, his finger tickling against the baby's cheek. "Hey buddy." He smiled. Dylan was still wearing his spaceship footie PJs.  
"Right off we go." The Doctor led them back into the TARDIS. "Next stop, Cardiff bay." He knew the Torchwood trio was dying to get home.

Elena looked to Dylan, "how's little DJOJ?" she asked, she brushed her fingers to the little boy, his hand reaching out grabbing her hand, he kept moving it towards his mouth watching her eyes looking excited to see her.  
Mickey stood beside Elena, "He's so cute..." he looked him over, "he's gonna be mad on the decks..."  
Donna walked over, "Baby," she walked in front of Elena, and she reached for Dylan, his eyes got big, tears welling as he screamed louder than anything had screamed.

Jade stepped back into Jack who put one hand on Jade's shoulder and the other over Dylan's head. "Its not you... You're just strange to him." He whispered, lying.  
"Mm-hmm!" Jade nodded quickly. Holding Dylan's hand softly.  
Jack lent down and kissed the baby's head. "I think he missed us." Jack grinned seeing the blue eyes that were a copy of Ianto's staring at him.

The Doctor point two walked over to Jade, "Do you mind?" he asked, but knew Jade wouldn't mind as he held little Dylan in his arms, "Who's a lovely baby?" he said playfully. Dylan started to laugh; he reached out touching his nose, then giggled happily.  
Donna pointed to the scene, "He's not screaming at him, and he's stranger than strange..."  
Elena glanced to Donna, "He doesn't like gingers..." she pointed out the fact that Jack didn't.

Jack cleared his throat, "I blame his parents..." He whistled casually his hands behind his back, before caught Elena's eye and smirked halfway. Jack was just trying to be nice, but he was thankful Elena didn't care.  
Jade smiled, watching the second Doctor holding Dylan, who looked as happy as ever. The Doctor himself listened to the TARDIS landing. "Here we are, Cardiff Bay - just outside the Millennium centre." He smiled.

Outside, from the tourist centre exit, Owen came running toward the Police Box, he stood a few feet from it, waiting. His heart was pounding. What if Elena wanted to stay on some other planet? Ianto stood beside Owen, "Jade?" he called into the box, he didn't know if it would be alright, he kept looking carefully.  
The Doctor point two, now handed the baby to Jack, he looked to Jade, but Mickey walked behind him holding a box, Caan still laughing, and being crazy. "Home..." he said with a voice so light, "Caan has a home that he had foreseen with the Torchwood three..."

Elena quickly ran, but tripped through the doors, stumbled a few feet before falling into Owen's arms, "Hi..." she said with a weird smile on her face, "I'm still pissed off with you!"

"Be pissed off later! Now is... Oh Elena!" Owen pulled her into a tight hug off the ground. Before putting her down, his hands held onto her face, pulling her into a long deep kiss.

Elena kept looking to Owen, "I don't care, if anything happens like that again, and something else doesn't kill you, I'll kill you," she pointed, "Are we Clear Owen Harper?" her voice serious feeling like she couldn't be mad at him.

Owen shifted his eyes, "Yes, Elena Harper." He whispered with a smile. His fingers brushing against hers, asking if she was still mad or if he was allowed to hold is wife's hand.

Hearing Ianto's voice, Jade perked up. Looking to Jack holding Dylan in one hand. "I got him. Go." He laughed. Seeing Dylan chewing on his coats collar. "I can have Caan to." He was kind of warming up to the crazy bugger.  
Jade grinned, running from the TARDIS seeing Ianto, a smile burst over her face. "Ianto!" She squealed.

Ianto felt Jade running into him, not expecting it, he was knocked clean off his feet, he looked up into her eyes, "I'll assumed you missed me," he asked before leaning up kissing her, he didn't like being apart from her or their son.

Holding onto his blazer, with tears in her eyes, she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her, they were still out of whack. "... Maybe just a little!" She whispered, bringing her lips down onto his again.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with Jack, taking the Sonic screwdriver to the wrap strap. "I told you, no time travel." He was kind of amused.  
Dylan giggled in Jack's arms trying to grab the sonic screwdriver. "Sorry little guy." He whispered. "Ohh! But!" He dug around into his pockets. "Here have this one, its broken." He handed it to Dylan who shook it.

Elena glanced back to the Doctor, "Be careful, if he's anything like he's mother, he'll fix it before his first birthday..." her hand now going into Owen's, "I can bet on it..."  
Ianto kissing Jade, lightly got the both off the floor, he kissed Jade's cheek before going over to Jack taking his son back from him, then looking to the Doctor, "Thank you," he nodded, "for everything," he kept looking to Little Dylan in his arms, who now was lightly waving the broken Sonic screwdriver in his father's face.

Jade blushed, "Oh Elena, don't make a fuss, I'm not that talented." She whispered.  
Owen squeezed Elena's hand softly, watching The Doctor, "Thank you, for keeping my wife safe." He looked to Jack, "And you." He smiled.  
The Doctor nodded, before poking Dylan in the nose softly. "Hmm, if you can fix that by the time you're one, I'll... Well I'll have to think about it." He smiled.  
"Thank you, Doctor." Jade gave him a quick hug. Before stepping back.  
"Here, take your other kid," Jack handed Jade the box with Caan.  
Jade grinned. "Caan!" She hugged the box softly.  
The Doctor looked around them. "Take care all of you." He then disappeared into the TARDIS, which dematerialised.

Ianto glanced to the Dalek, well, it was the inside of one, "That is not coming home with us!" he pointed while Dylan started to well up. "No, Dylan..."  
"Ianto, he can't harm a fly," Elena spoke up, "Plus, I've been through enough," she inhaled, "I just want a warm bath, some good food, and possibly sleep for the next two days," she glanced to Jack, "cos I am fucking knackered..."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I can understand and I died... Once." He yawned. "Should we just call it a day? Re-group in forty-eight hours?" He suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Owen didn't argue.  
"B-b-but Ianto..." Jade's lower lip trembled. Holding up Caan in his box.  
Caan giggled at Ianto, "Caan has foreseen, Ianto Jones loves him," His tentacles dancing.

Ianto shivered, "Fine, but, he's not aloud in the our bedroom," he pointed out, "He gives me the creeps," he then looked to Jack, "we'll see you in forty eight hours," he looked to Dylan, "we've got a lot to do with finding a new house," he nodded walking away with Jade.

Elena looked to Jack, "you was awesome," she walked up to him after letting Owen's hand go, her arms wrapped around him before whispering, "you're always my hero," then let him go, "But got to admit, might want to keep in contact with that Doctor, he can always come handy..." she started to walk away with Owen with a smile.

And Jack, he went back to the Hub, alone. Taking his coat off, he put it in his office. Before he walked around the darkened up. Going down his little hole in the floor where his bedroom was, he paused staring at the photo of Alice and Steven while pulling his shirt off. Much needed rest.


	2. Day one

**Chapter two**

_Day one…_

A small smile spread across Elena's face, not awake yet, but between waking up and still part asleep. Owen opened his eyes, seeing Elena lying beside him he felt a smile break over his face. Moving he laid closer to her, his hand moving around her stomach pulling her towards him.

For a second Elena closed her eyes tighter trying to pretend to still be sleeping, she felt him moving her hair away from her next. "I know you're awake…" he purred into her ear softly. "Elena."

Feeling herself smiling now, Owen's hand moved down her stomach. Her felt the silky material of her chemise. His fingers were working the bottom, feeling over the soft skin of her thigh. "Owen…" Elena's voice lightly rung out, "I'm trying to sleep." She giggled while pulling the blanket up more.

Owen kept playing his fingers over her skin, "Well, it's getting to time to wake up," he brushed kisses up her neck slowly.

"What's in it for me?" Elena now rolled around on the bed looking to Owen, her eyes finding his in the dimly lit room, the light through the curtains casting an orange haze around them.

Owen brushed the hair away from her face; his eyes would always find hers. "How about," he brushed his hand under her thigh lifting it around his waist. He kept focused on her eyes, they widen with excitement as he position himself. "This." He playfully pushed himself inside of her.

For a second Elena gasped feeling Owen, her eyes kept fixed on his. His lips brushed over hers for a second, and Elena pulled Owen in deepening the kiss, her hands working their way into his hair pulling it lightly as she moaned into her mouth. "How about this?" Elena pulled away; she rolled him on his back straddling on top of him. Her long hair falling over her shoulders, Owen placed his hands on her hips feeling her moving on top of him, he kept locked on her eyes, "You trying to be the boss over the second in command?"

"You maybe the second in command when it comes to work, but in the bedroom I'm the boss…" Elena leaned down kissing him hard; he returned the kiss making it deeper.

Rolling them over Owen held Elena's thighs up, he found it easy to push harder, his eyes watching over her, "You was saying?" he asked, he kissed the side of her neck, feeling her breathing heavy, her hands around his back, nails digging into his skin making him groan louder, he wanted to feel come, he wanted to make her scream.

Holding onto Owen harder, Elena felt her nails pulling through his skin feeling herself coming, her eyes closed tight trying to calm her heart, but she knew there was no point as Owen climaxed brushing her hair aside rolling to his side of the bed again.

Elena was out of breath, she rolled onto her side of the bed looking to the ceiling, "Who ever said, marriage is the end of a good sex life," she looked to Owen, "Needs to be shot." she kept looking over his face before rolling on her side looking him over, "I wished we didn't have to go into work..." she added while playing a hand down his chest. Elena kept giving him a face that was saying so much.

Owen brushed his fingers into her blonde hair, looking at her with his deep brown eyes, "Yes, I wish life consisted of you and I ... In our bed, shagging all hours of the day." That was Owens idea of a perfect day. "We could call in sick... But I don't think they'd buy that." Owen kissed the top of Elena's head.

"No." she kept watching him, "It's Jack, he knows too much." she watched him, "But," her hands reached for his linking their fingers together, "Just think, We've been married for half a year..." she spoke, "and neither of us is dead..." she pointed out.

Owen laughed, swinging their hands together slowly. "Well yes, that is a good thing." He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the top of hers. Smiling, "I don't like thinking about that though."

"Yeah," Elena kept looking to Owen's eyes, "I need to shower before we go into work, don't want to give the wrong impression," her voice light getting off the bed, she turned around holding her hand out for his, "you can join me..." she added with a wink.

Getting up, he took her hand with a smile. "Okay, but this time. You have to wash my hair." He teased.

Elena laughed, "Yes, oh bossy of bosses," she followed Owen as he walked to their master washroom together, closing the door.

Ianto looked to Jade as they pulled up to the Hospital, "So, what is your big plan?" he asked her, they knew that an old man died with an alien parasite in him, but he kept trying to look over his girl, Owen's job, but it seemed Owen and Elena wasn't in a rush to get into work these days.

Jade pulled her black long hair into a ponytail, she was wearing typical blue jeans and a long sleeved fitted thin white shirt with a green t-shirt over it, and Black low top converse. "We go in, tell him we're neighbours of his, hope to get a moment alone, extract the parasite and leave." She nodded, exhaling. Looking up at him, she grinned.

Ianto nodded, "Means you might have to work the water works," he nodded while looking as upset as he could, the fact that they had to call it in, pretend they live near him, plus he wished that Owen wasn't such an unreliable idiot.

"No problem." Jade got out of the SUV, closing the door behind her, her eyes welling up, she forced the tears out, before stopping, rubbing her eyes they looked like she'd been crying a while. "Oh Mister Williams." She whimpered about the man she never knew.

Ianto laughed, "love, you don't need to get into it too much," he kept walking, "also, we need to talk about Caan, he needs to stop going on them bingo websites," he looked to Jade, "He's going to get us into trouble..." he held the door open for her before walking in the hospital after her.

A slight grin appeared on her lips, "I think you might be right, I found him on Party poker dot com at three in the morning again." She nodded whispering.

Ianto looked as a man come out of the emergency room, "We did everything we could, but he didn't make it." Rupesh sounded upset, because he didn't like losing them.  
Ianto on the other hand nodded, "It's a shame," he kept looking to Jade.

Jade looked up sadly, "Very sad." She kept a low voice. Listening to the footsteps across the white titled floors, the beeping of different machines. "Poor Mister Williams." She tagged on hoping not to pro-long the situation.

Rupesh looked from Jade to Ianto, "There'll have to be an autopsy, but I'd say his heart gave out." he kept looking to the two people in front of him.  
Ianto sighed, "Brave old heart," he inhaled, "It was the prostitutes, he used to take the little blue pills..."  
for a second Rupesh felt odd, "you two said you were his neighbours...?"

Nodding Jade spoke; "He's got no family to speak of, all on his own. We'd just keep an eye on him ... You know?" She brushed her hands under her eyes, keeping casual.

"Well, I'm sure he appreciated it. If only there were more like" he paused "you two in the world." he nodded.  
Ianto smiled, "well, he wasn't always alone, he host a weekly S&M party, he invited us, but a little boy, and a adopted son, it's hard to find a sitter to handle them..."

Jade nodded, "Plus we like to keep our bedroom life, in the bedroom - particularly in the box under the bed..." She shifted her weight to the other foot. "Though, it might've been the Cocaine that got to Mister Williams." She pointed out, "Very nice dealer, brought him a free half ounce on his birthday."

Rupesh, "Erm..."  
Ianto nodded, "He loved his party life," he nodded, "I know it's an imposition, but with us being such good neighbours... Can we see the body?"  
"Erm, yeah sure," He pointed to the door, "This way..." Rupesh watched as Jade and Ianto followed them into the room where the dead body was," Bless him, and he's black pvc loving soul" Ianto glanced to Rupesh, "Can we have a moment..." he inhaled, "alone...?"  
"Course you can. Just come and find me, once you're done. And I'm sorry for your loss..." he looked egger to get out of the room.

Elena sat in front of her vanity mirror doing her make up, she'd finish tarting with her hair looking around to Owen, "Oh, reminds me," she looked to Owen in jeans, shirtless, "My cousin Jenny's getting married, so I'm gonna use the card to book our tickets to Italy," she brushed on some lip gloss looking at him from the mirror, "You don't mind?"

Owen looked over, as he tried to pick the right shirt. "No, don't mind at all." He smiled softly. Finally picking out a black t-shirt with a random pattern across the chest, pulling it on. "Scoot over?" He looked at her with a smile, holding his hair wax. Looking in the mirror.

Elena moved over on the bench, getting up walking to her closet, "Oh, reminds me," she reached into her underwear draw letting the towel around her drop to the floor, "New week, I've moved my waxer's appointment," she put on her matching bra and knickers, "also, you've got to get a new suit, plus, don't want to go to flash on their wedding gift, when all they got us, was a salt and pepper shaker set..."

"A salt and pepper set we never actually used." Owen looked over at her while pointing at her. Before looking back to the mirror, running his hands now with wax of them into his clean hair, styling it. "We should re-gift it to them." He snickered.

"Wicked idea..." Elena walked behind him kissing the side of his neck, she walked back to the wardrobe picking out a pair of dark black boot cut slash skinny fit jeans, with a black vest, with a extra baggy Frankie goes to Hollywood t shirt.

Owen got up from the bench standing behind Elena as she was looking into the full-length mirror, his hands slipped around her waist holding her stomach. "You look amazing." He kissed her cheek quickly.

Elena looked to them in the mirror, her hands moving over Owen, the fact they had a photo from their honeymoon on the mirror, it was her and Owen at a meal, Owen sunburnt, she was looking amazing with a light tan, her hair whiter, "Ever fancy going back for our one year?"

Owen slid his hands into the front pockets of her jeans, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder. Staring at the picture too. "I would really like that actually, the fact we didn't put clothes on for... What was it? How many days?" He joked.

"Yes, but that's cos you was thinking of the part of marriage," she looked to Owen behind her, "Forever, and grow old, and look like wrinkled prunes," she smiled, "But I just never thought I'd marry you," she joked turning around to face him, her phone going off.  
Quickly glancing over, "It's Jack, he says we're really needed..."

Sighing Owen felt like if Torchwood didn't exist sometimes they would all be better off. "Right, we better go." He reached over putting his wallet into his back pocket. "I'll drive?" He suggested.

Seeing Rupesh had gone, Jade peered around before pulling the laser saw from her bag. "That was the first time you called Caan an adopted son." She looked at him, before running the laser down the man's chest, opening it.

Ianto nodded, "Well, he's a part of the family," he kept thinking about, "plus, he's the only one to make Dylan sleep..." he added watching Jade doing the work, he was doing the look out for everything. "Tongs?" he held them up.

"Tongs, thanks love." She took them, sticking them into the man's body, fishing around. Looking serious, "Almost... Almost..." She whispered. Before pulling her hand back. "Got it!" She then froze.

Rupesh pulled the curtain, "Just one th..." he froze looking from Ianto to Jade, then back again, "ing..." he looked completely gob smacked. "What?"  
Ianto nodded, "Now, look at it, that's not human, is it, does that look human? No, it does not. It's just a hitchhiker he picked up, it didn't kill him."

"Some say they're positively beneficial - they release endorphins into the bloodstream. He died a happy man and I've got Tupperware." Jade grinned holding up the hitchhiker putting it into a Torchwood labelled box.

Ianto nodded with Jade, he gave her a very happy smile, "And we're very considerate, we don't leave any mess." he kept trying to stop the guy from staring at them, he was completely lost in what was going on.

Jade used the Laser Saw, the large gap in the man's stomach sealing itself up looking like it never existed. "Thank you very much." She put the stuff back into her bag.

"We'll just get out of your way." Ianto took Jade's hand while the rushed out of the room leaving Rupesh behind them, Ianto didn't look back, but the fact the man was following them to the SUV.  
"Whatever it was, that was mutilation, I should report you." He kept looking from Ianto to Jade and back.

"Then, why don't you?" Jade gave the man a half glance, swinging Ianto's and hers hand slowly, and the other hand over the bag carrying the alien parasite.

"But that thing, what the hell was it, that hitchhiker?" Rupesh snapped looking to the two people in front of him.  
"Try putting that into your report," Ianto laughed walking Jade to the passenger seat, kissing Jade's Cheek while she got in, the man was still there.  
Rupesh kept staring, "you're Torchwood!" he kept watching Ianto getting into the SUV.

The skin of Jade's cheek tingled; she liked it as she was closing the door of the black SUV with, _TORCHWOOD_ Written across both front side panels. Looking dangerously at Rupesh, "Never heard of 'Em." She closed the door.

Ianto nodded now in the driver seat, "There are bodies going missing!" Rupesh called in desperation.  
Ianto didn't start the SUV just yet, "How many?"  
"This whole city talks about you," Rupesh started.  
Ianto grunted, "What bodies, where?"  
Rupesh kept still, "It started two months ago. Bodies, taken down to the mortuary, then the records just stop. Five of them, Five in two months. And none of them white. One of West Indian decent, one African, three Chinese, all male."

Listening to the whole conversation in detail, Jade looked across Ianto, "What was your name again?" She kept a very blank tone, trying to keep casual. "

Rupesh Patanjali," he spoke looking to the woman who gotten into the passenger side of the SUV watching her, he hoped for the best.

Jade looked up to Ianto, "What do you think?"

"NHS," Ianto started, "Too much red tape. Sorry. But good luck with it!" Ianto started the SUV and started to drive away from the man, he could hear him calling after them, but he didn't stop, or look back, "so what you think of him?" he asked softly, he didn't get people sometimes.

Elena nodded, "Gotta swing by the chemist," she added while picking up her purse popping her phone into it, "I'm needing to pick up my pills," she laughed, "Great way to have sex, not get knocked up." she pointed out before slipping on her favourite boots picking her jacket.

Owen nodded, "True." He pulled on his boots, kneeling down to tie them quickly. "Tonight, after work I was thinking, we could go out for dinner?" He glanced up at her.

"Oh, not going to that Chinese place again," she brushed her stomach, "I'm not spending a whole three days in bed puking my guts up," she brushed her hands into her hair quickly, "Maybe try that new Italian place maybe?"

"The one on the corner of Saint Mary's? Yeah, that sounds good." He remembered that Chinese place and kind of laughed, "You three days in bed, me three days in the washroom... Never again." He shook his head pulling his leather jacket on.

Elena playfully pushed Owen, "No," she started to make her way to the lift button, she liked Owen's building, plus this place was bigger than her old place, that was no being lived in by someone else, and Elena didn't really care.  
"But wonder what it is this time," she glanced to another message, "Typical, hurry up, stop shagging," she read the message showing Owen.

Owen smiled, "Tell 'em we're on our way and he's jealous he doesn't get that much action." He coughed as the lift doors open and they walked in. Spinning the key cars around his finger.

Elena laughed, "No!" she now pressed the button for the Garage level, _Doors closing, going down._ Elena now giggling, "That always makes me think, this lift is perverted..."

Slipping his hand into hers, Owen rolled his eyes, "No, the lift isn't perverted - you are. Otherwise... You wouldn't think like that." He laughed. Feeling the lift moving down, slowly.

"Well, she could say, going down, a little less sexually," Elena pointed out while seeing the floors light up as they passed them, she kept looking to Owen.

He laughed squeezing her hand, "It's not the lift, it's all you Elena, you and sex on the brain." He kissed her quickly.

"Coming from a perfect pervert." Elena kept watching him feeling his hand squeeze hers, "Plus, hopefully, this 'big' deal, isn't much but Jack being lonely, and keeping us all at work," she laughed; she knew Jack wasn't really like that.

"I wish, but highly doubtful." Owen snickered, "He probably made a mess and wants us to clean it up, or something." Owen nodded factually as the lift doors open in the parking garage. Still holding her hand, they walked to Owens NSX, he unlocked the doors, opening the passenger door for Elena. "My sweet." He grinned,

"Thank you," Elena got into the seat she'd always sit in, her eyes looking around, but then took her ipod out of her bag connecting it to the stereo, "Well, either way, just think of out next time off..." she closed her eyes before pressing play on her going to work playlist.

Owen listened to the first song, he laughed, "Right," he kept focused on the driving. "We really need to go over your taste in music." He pointed out while listening to Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, "I have to listen to this on the way to work."

Elena listened to him starting the NSX and pulling out of the parking space, "Oh I can't help my taste, I am a rock chick," she laughed looking to Owen's face.

He was driving off down the street toward the Chemist; Owen tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music and sang some of the words. Before seeing Elena looking at him funny, "What?" He laughed.

"Nothing, just," she pointed, "you're like, happy..." she laughed now while looking to her playlist, her eyes going back to Owen as the song finished going into Nirvana, her eyes kept watching Owen's face as he kept driving.

"Well I didn't mean to be happy," he come to a stop at red lights, his eyes finding hers, "I have a sexy wife, adventure of a job, and I'm where I want to be." He took a hand off the wheel to touch her face.

"Well, be happy," Elena saw the chemist coming into view, and Owen stopped the car. "I won't be too long," she kissed his cheek as he pulled up to the curb, she took her seat belt off hopping out of the car.

Owen kept changing the song on the ipod like Elena wouldn't notice, before finding a song he fully knew, different musical tastes, indeed. Watching her hair heading down to the Chemist pick up place, he did a little dance in the car.

"What you doing!" Elena poked her head into the window seeing Owen dancing. She opened the car door holding a little bag that had her months worth of pills as well as some other things, "I got to admit, the things you do when I turn my back," she took her ipod back, then put the playlist to where she left it.

"Hey! I liked that song..." Owen whispered, before smirking slightly. "Sometimes you like the things I do when you turn your back." He lent close to her, giving her a swift kiss on the lips before starting the car again.

"Yeah, right," Elena kept looking to Owen, "but lucky we can do anything, with work, work, and oh more work." She kept looking to the road on the way to the bay.

Owen side glanced to Elena, "Well ever thought, you know changing careers?" he felt her face changing.

"No," her voice blunt, her eyes focused on Owen's, "I'm happy with my Torchwood," she said with a look.

Owen turned back to focus on the road, "Right, Torchwood, are you sure it's not Jack?" he snapped.

For a second the silence was hard on Elena, "Right, really mature Owen," she kept feeling sick with this fight. "Can we just no do this right now?" she asked looking out of the window again.

Owen tapped on the wheel, "yeah, sure," a song was playing, it wasn't a dance tune, easy listening while closing her eyes, part of Elena didn't really want to leave Torchwood, the job gave herself a meaning, a reason to be, she wasn't any ordinary person, she was a fighter for the human race. Silence overtook the car as Owen drove, listening to the music; he slouched back in the seat, one hand on the top of the wheel. Before he pulled into the 'Employee's only parking.

"I'm thinking of sending Caan to New York, my dad wants to spend some time with his adopted grand son..." Little did Ianto know, think of meant with the four o'clock first class air service.

"Think, or have?" He asked looking as the hub parking garage come into view, "cos with you, I knew that you try and talk around me," he laughed, "Over a year, you're not fooling me," he added with a nod, stopping the car into the space perfectly.

Jade exhaled, "Okay, have... " She opened her door, stepping out onto the pavement. "But I think it's for the better." Jade had an uneasy feeling, Fixing the strap of her bag around her shoulders, walking around to the driver side waiting for him.

"What ever you say," Ianto thought about Dylan really, "Just hope it doesn't make DJOJ upset," he pointed out, "I get a feeling, he relies on Caan a lot of the time," he locked up the SUV while walking with Jade towards the hub.

"I think you might be right." Jade nodded, "I'm starting to feel neglected by my own baby." She faked a tear.

"You don't fool me," Ianto saw Owen's car pulling in, "Nice to see they've turned up..." he pointed out with a chuckle, plus it was the fact he knew Jack wanted them all back to the hub.

Owen got out of the car looking to Ianto and Jade walking towards them, "Yeah, well big thing," he locked up walking towards the tourist Hut.

Elena opened her eyes seeing Ianto and Jade, "well, another day another," she got out, "How much do you get paid?" she asked Owen, funny, she never really asked him about his pay check. She really wanted them to stop fighting with him, it didn't feel right.

Owen looked over Elena, what a question. They got paid every two weeks. "Two thousand five hundred pounds - after taxes." He kept looking to Elena taking her hand in his; he didn't want to spend the day fighting with her either. "What do you make?" he asked.

Elena looked to Owen, "Erm, two thousand eight hundred..." she looked to Jade, "Hey, how's everything go with you and getting Caan to New York?" she walked forward to her colleague.  
Ianto paused, "Wait, you knew about this?" he turned to Jade, "How comes she knew before I knew?"

Jade glanced to Ianto, "She help me with the legal stuff... Being police and all." She muttered putting her hands into her jean pockets.  
Owen looked at Ianto, "Everyone knows things before you." He glanced to Jade and Ianto, he wanted to know what they made, but asking would sound rude.

Elena nodded, "Airport security and what not..." her voice calm, mostly the fact Ianto was always being upset over little things.  
Ianto glanced to Owen, "well, I would of like to be told..." he kept looking to the entrance; he opened up to let everyone to the hub.

"After you beautiful." Owen smiled to Elena, before looking to Jade who was pouting. "Jade, question." He looked thoughtful.  
"Yes...?" She wondered if his porn subs were up.  
"How much do you make? Every pay cheque? Just out of curiosity." He bit his lip.  
"Uh, you know... Close to you guys." She nodded slowly.  
"But how much?" Owen really wanted to know.  
"Oh you know." She lightly avoided the conversation while walking forward.

Owen caught up with her, "no, it's why I asked." He kept looking to her, she kept focused forward, he touched her arm, "come on, you can't be that bad.

"No," Jade playfully pushed Owen through the cog door as it rolled open, watching him catching his footing not falling flat on his face. "See you ask again, I'll give you a beat down." Her voice was playful mean.

Elena glanced back, "Yeah, right..." she kept heading towards her desk seeing Jack, "so Boss..." she pulled her chair out, "What is the deal?"  
Ianto kept behind Jade and Owen, "Yeah, well it's the fact you all get better wages than me," he walked passed them, he went to the coffee room, but stopped by Jack, "Got the hitchhiker," he bobbed his head towards Jade, "Owen you owe us!"

"Yeah Owen! You do owe us!" Jade called across the hub to Owen who went into his medical bay.  
"Yup Kay!" Owen said before pulling his medical jacket on, looking at his pins with a smile.  
"I found something interesting, but why are we talking about wages?" Jack had his hands on his hips.  
"Yeah, Ianto you never answered, what do you make?" Owen poked his head up looking to the break room.

"It's nothing," Ianto tried to make coffee, he was sick of people going on about money, he then nodded, "what's the emergency Jack?" changing the subject, Ianto didn't want to talk about money around now.  
Elena inhaled, "Right..." she glanced to Jack, "How much do you get paid Ianto?" her voice calm while looking to her email, "Okay, this is the last time, a effing Dating site emails me!"

Jack looked around, "So NO one is being singled out, Owen makes, Two thousand five hundred pounds. Elena makes, Two thousand eight hundred pounds. Jade makes, Three Thousand pounds and Ianto makes One-Thousand five hundred pounds." Jack nodded seriously.  
Owen burst out laughing as he came up the stairs. "One thousand five hundred pounds!" He looked shocked, "really? How do you live?" He continued laughing.  
Jade narrowed her eyes to Owen, "Owen, shut up!" She snapped.

Owen continued laughing, "your girlfriend almost makes three times as much as you! - That much be, really emasculating." Owen stood in the computer island.  
"Owen, I said shut up before I staple your ball sack to the ceiling." Jade warned darkly picking up her lime green stapler.  
Owen's eyes went wide. "But... But... The Emasculating..." He whispered but stopped when Jade stood up with the stapler.

Ianto inhaled, "Shut up Owen!" he pointed, "I think the fact," he wanted to add something, "Shut up!"  
Elena laughed, her eyes to Jack, "So," she turned herself on the chair, "I am thinking this has to do with the," she turned to the screen again, "Traffic accidents..." her eyes going to Jack, "you made me and Owen rush in for traffic accidents?"

"No, no ball staple, ceiling!" Elena waved a finger, "And Owen, no making fun of Ianto..." she now exhaled, "anyway, like I was saying, "Well, they all occurred between 8.40 and 8.41, 17 road traffic accidents, all happening in exactly the same minute? And every single one of them involving children." she turned on her chair, then to Jack, "Bit odd..."

"That'll be the school run." Jade whispered before standing up.  
Owen backed away from her, and he didn't trust her now. He upset her by making fun of her sperm donor. "But why seventeen different accidents?" Owen asked.

Ianto waved hands, "Seventeen different locations," he stated, then he walked until Jade's computer.  
Elena inhaled, "All of them were just standing in the road. Not crossing the road, just standing." she kept clicking around, "not just here, because every other child stopped at the same time. And not just in Britain." she inhaled.  
"We've got reports from Paris to Berlin..." Ianto said.  
"In every disco I get in my heart is... Right not the right time, Man I miss clubbing..."

"Norway. Sweden. Denmark. Luxembourg." Jade watched the reports flooding in.  
Owen walked over to Elena, "Jade's being mean!" He whined in a fake tone, pouting at him.  
"This is getting a little, freaky." Jack watched the map.

Elena looked up to Owen's eyes, "Boo who..." she pinched his nose lightly, "Don't be mean to her machine..." she noted while looking to Ianto.  
"Spain. Portugal. Bosnia. Tokyo..." He kept looking around, then to Jack.  
Elena glancing over, "Jack, you ever seen anything like this?" she asked while feeling really freaked out.

"Kids? No way." Jack didn't like the feeling he was getting; he could only imagine his grand son and how his daughter was reacting to this.  
"Wonderful, no ones got any ideas of what's happening!" Owen looked to the maps. "Reports in America... But... They're behind us by ages? They'd still be asleep."  
Jack put his hand on Jade's shoulder, "Can you make a call to U.N.I.T? See if they know anything about this?" His voice got lower, "Use your authority." He nodded. "You can make the call in my office." He smiled.  
Jade nodded. "No problem." She walked away into Jack's office, closing the door behind her.

Elena brushed her hands down her hair walking over to Jack, "Can we talk?" she pointed to the briefing room quickly, "alone?" her voice subtle.  
Ianto was typing away trying to get as much information on what was going on, he kept looking to Jade, was this affecting little Dylan, but he was only a few months old, not much to effect, but he didn't know how serious this was or not.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he and Elena went to the briefing room, "Is something wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes seriously as he closed the door.

"No," Elena laughed, "no, no," she waved her hand, "nothing wrong, heaven," she calmed, "I want to talk about me possibly having some time off, for something." she bit her lip, "But you can't tell Owen..."

Jack's eyebrows knitted together, "The time off isn't a problem, but for what?" He asked her, putting his hands into his pockets, unusual Elena keeping something from Owen.

Elena laughed, "It's nothing," she waved it off, "I got a doctor's appointment, cos a few days ago, I've been feeling sickly, and I'm just getting it all checked out," she nodded, "don't want Owen freaking out," her voice serious, "and if you can tell, he is prone to freaks."

"Well, he has the right to be." Jack muttered, "Plus the whole, being a doctor doesn't help, but yeah, yeah no problem with the time off." Jack touched her arm softly. "I hope every thing is okay, if you need anything else.

"No, just," Elena hugged Jack, "You're like one of the only human beings I can trust," she pulled back, "I tell my mum, she'll get over excited, Jade's she more of a laugh mate, I don't want to bore her with my problems, plus closer to Owen..." she clapped, "My appointment's Thursday, so make up a thing we have to check out, and you can come with me..."

Jack smiled, looking over her, nodding. "No problem, Thursday." He sighed, his eyes reflected worry. "Everything will be okay though." He needed everything to be all right.

"Yeah, just all them ads you see," Elena tapped his arm, "Makes every woman worried," she looked down, "Same for men," she then laughed at the fact that she'd doubt Jack would be excited with the possibility of her expecting a baby.

Elena started to walk back to the main area; looking to Jack, she held onto his hand, "I don't know what I'd do without you around..." she spoke softly placing her head on his shoulder closing them lightly.

Jack smiled; he kissed the top of her head. "You'll never not have me Elena." He whispered. Keeping her close.

Listening to the North American dial tone, Jade crossed her legs over sitting at Jack's desk.  
"U.N.I.T base Washington, Maryland, how may I direct your call?" A lady answered.  
"I need to speak with your General commander." Jade twisted her the chair.  
"I'm sorry he's in a meeting."  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Tell him its Torchwood!"  
There was silent, "Sorry he's in a meeting." Her voice was so annoying.  
Jade lent forward. "You tell him! He's Jadrienne Springsteen!" She snapped.  
The line was silent, before the voice returned. "One moment, I'll patch your through."

Ianto kept monitoring the screen, "God bless the curious," he looked to Rupesh on the screen; he was walking around the Hub, but didn't even know what he was looking for really, so Ianto was laughing loudly.

Jack's eyebrows knitted together, "The time off isn't a problem - but for what?" He asked her, putting his hands into his pockets, unusual Elena keeping something from Owen.

Ianto stood up, "Right Owen, have fun..." he got up walking over to Jack's office, he popped his head in before stepping over the thresh hold and looking to Jade, "I saw him..."

Jade held her index finger up, as she was nodding on the phone. "Yes Sir, thank you General Krantz. You have a good day now. Yes Sir, I'll let him know. Alright, bye." She hung up the phone looking at Ianto grinning. "I knew he'd come looking!"

"Yes, circling the building," he walked over to Jack's computer clicking up the camera, "see," he looked over Jade for a few seconds, "so what is the plan, tell Jack, or confront him ourselves..."

"We could tell Jack, but..." Jade watched the poor man looking around aimlessly. "I think we could have more fun, if we confronted him, what's your opinion?"

"I like the idea," He looked to Jade, "Have some Retcon," he nodded, "Not like we're gonna recruit anyone, but we can humour him for a while..."

"Oh Ianto, I love when you're evil." Jade's eyes sparkled. "Or, we could send Owen and..." She didn't speak, but her eyes were saying it all. Quick shag "Oh yes!

Ianto laughed, "you go tell Owen..." he wiggled, "Meet you in the green house for some naked hide and seek?" he asked before feeling quiet naughty.

Jack saw Jade bouncing happy toward Owen. "Owen. Go talk to..." She turned away and her words were silent.  
Owen looked at her, like she was nuts. Jade reached into her bra, pulling out a twenty-pound note. Stuffing it into Owen's jean pocket. He now nodded, before leaving toward the Tourist exit. Jade then grinning brightly, She snuck off toward the Torchwood green house.

Elena watched Owen Leave, Jade to Green House, then finally to the monitor, "Who is that dude, and why is he looking around for something?" she glanced to the green house, then inhaled, "I don't like this feeling Jack..." she kept looking to the reports, "Oh fuck!" she looked around the monitor, a mother was pulling a child's arm, the little girl wasn't moving, "It's happening again!" she grabbed Jack's arm running from the hub pulling him with her.

Jack had no choice but to be pulled with Elena, he kept looking around the street, children, many of them standing still, it seemed weird but they weren't moving, just stand completely still.

Elena looked to the Daughter. "Sasha! Stop it! Sasha! Please help her!"  
Rupesh pointed, "There's another," he rushed over, and Elena focused on the little girl, before looking to Jack confused.

Elena kept looking around, "God, they're more," she kept looking all the children still, all not moving, then a loud scream. The screaming stopped, and all the children repeating "we…"  
Elena glanced to see Owen, she looked confused, worried, her eyes scanning over his.  
"We are coming..." repeated over and over. Rupesh looked confused.  
Elena inhaled, "Jack!" she pointed, but the children stopped. So sudden, but stopped.  
The little girl smiled to her mother like nothing had happened, "come on mummy..." she pulled her mother away, leaving Elena staring at her boss.

"I'll get on to the Home Office. This thing has gone public. They're gonna need us." Jack looked at Gwen, looking at her, before sighing.  
Owen had walked over seeing Elena and Jack, "Do you think, this is... More than we can handle?" He was starting to think it was.  
Jack looked over Owen; "Nothing is to big for Torchwood." At least he didn't want to admit.

"Not even," Elena started, "Never mind," she kept looking to Rupesh, "Who's is this dude?"

Rupesh laughed, "I'm Rupesh Patanjali." He kept looking from the woman standing in front of him, his eyes going down the front of her body.

Elena was calm, but she kept looking To Rupesh, "And FYI!" she flipped her wedding ring, "I am married, and my face is here!" she pointed around here eyes, she clearly didn't like this guy.

"He's a Doctor at Saint Helen's." Owen then looked at him and glared. "Stop staring at my wife's chest!" He snapped.  
Jack looked at Rupesh, "Maybe you should go... You're beeping."

Elena nodded, "toddles..." she walked into the hub, then glanced down, for once she wasn't all cleavage, but her hands touched her chest lightly, "Right," clapping her hands Elena made a rub for the hub, she knew they need all hands on deck.

Getting to the green House, "Ianto Jade..." she paused, "Oh Dear God, Ianto you're naked." her eyes wide turning around, "Erm, when you've quiet finished penetrating our Tech lady, we're in a crises..." Elena slowly walked away from the green house, her face a light pink, "Damn..."

Jack glanced up to Elena as she walked down the stairs, her face was completely white, "Is everything okay?" he asked while Elena kept walking down the stairs. "Elena, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Owen rushed to Elena's side, "Babe, what's wrong?" he kept looking to the greenhouse, then back to Elena.

"I saw a lot of Ianto, that I didn't need to see of, Ianto." She got to her desk sitting down while trying to avoid looking anywhere that wasn't her desk.

Owen kept staring at the greenhouse, "and did you like what you saw?" he asked her quickly.

"Owen!" Elena snapped, "I mean it's Ianto, it's like, wrong, and weird, and he's oddly built…" she side glanced to Jack who's arms were folded over his chest with a grin, "oh you can shut it!" her finger pointed into his face, "We've got to figure out what is coming."

''So I think it's a transmission, a pulse, a broadcast.'' Jack stood by the computers, his arms crossed over one another.  
Jade finally coming down from the Green House, her clothes back on and fixed, her hair was up in a messy bun, she stopped looking back to see if Ianto was behind her. Owen and Jack watched her with raise eyebrows.

Ianto glanced to Elena, "Anyone want cup of tea?" he glanced to Owen, "coffee?"  
"Erm, no naked, I mean sex, I mean Ianto..." Elena bit her lip, "I'm fine," she kept her eyes on her computer while typing, "Like the Mosquito alarm, the one that only kids can hear." Ianto answered Jack's question, but felt odd. Elena kept her eyes focused on the news reports.

"If you're not to busy, Jade." Jack stared at the computers.

"Not busy at all." Jade whispered, clearing her throat. Sitting down, she looked over the screen, "So it is something unique to prepubescent children, apparently." She tried to ignore the stare Owen was giving her.  
"Maybe testosterone interferes with the signal, and estrogens." Jack suggested, looking at Jade's messy bun.

Elena kept her face down, "Or we're ignoring what is naked in front of us," she glanced to Ianto, not getting him naked out of her head, he was holding a bottle of milk. "Erm, they're all speaking English..." she pointed out. Her voice was a squeak.

"I guess if you scanned the Earth from the outside, you'd register English as the dominant language." Jack shrugged.  
Owen did not like that fact; Elena had seen Ianto naked, he was wondering, if Ianto had a bigger penis than him.  
"That would be Chinese though... Mandarin actually." Jade looked at her boss.

Elena nodded with Jade, "There's about a billion people speaking Mandarin. That's three times more than English." she pointed out to Jack feeling smug.  
Ianto laughed, "Took the words from my mouth," he could tell that Elena was avoiding to look at him, "Come on Elena, we're all grown ups here..." he kept watching the back of her head.  
"Yes, we are, and someone of us, just don't like the notion of seeing someone, who they, never expected to," she got to her feet, "I mean, you're just a man, not like I've never seen," she held her hand over her mouth. "I need some air..." she walked away feeling queasy.  
Ianto laughed, "Never knew I had that effect of people..." he looked to Jade with a laugh.

Jade tilted her head back, looking at Ianto with a grin, "Love, with a cock that size... You'd have an effect on anyone." Her eyes sparkled.  
Owen's eyes went huge.  
Jack snickered, "I'll agree with her." He shifted his eyes. Owen's jaw dropped.  
Owen cleared his throat, "Timothy White. He's a patient in a psychiatric ward at the Duke Of York Hospital, East Grinstead. He's been speaking in Union the same as the kids... I'll go check it out and take Elena with me." He grabbed the his car keys and dashed out of the Hub quickly.

Ianto looked to Jade, "you had to go and give him penis envy?" he pointed out while watching Owen leave, he laughed, but then again, it wasn't like he'd find himself staring at Owen's cock, it wasn't cricket.

Jade nodded seriously, "Yes, of course I had to. I'm suppose to brag about the size of my mans..." She trailed off. Sighing happily.

Elena walked out onto the bay, she glanced back to the tourist Hut, she inhaled exhaled trying to get herself calm, her hand brushed over her stomach feeling her eyes looking to the water feeling like she was going to be worried too much about this.

"Lena." Owen caught her attention, coming to stand behind her. "There are all these kids, chanting but one man... Want to come check it out with me? It's about two hours away..." He brushed a hands down her sides, resting his chin on her shoulder, "you alright babe?" he kept brushing his hands over her stomach.

"Erm, yeah," she nodded, "Just all this on my brain," she laughed, "wouldn't be surprised if I didn't explode some days," nodding she took Owen's hand, "lets go..."

Owen unlocked the his NSX, opening the passenger door for her, "Maybe I can cut you a Retcon pill in half so you can forget seeing that." Owen whispered.

"Na," Elena shook her head, "I got things I did today I need to remember," she thought about it, but she never wrote her appointment down, then inhaled getting into the passenger seat looking out the window.

"Right, okay." Owen get into the driver seat, "You hungry or anything - Its a long drive." He turned on her ipod playlist. He kept looking from the ipod to Elena and back watching her. "Elena, you sure you're okay?"

For a second Elena kept still, then looked back to Owen, "Yeah, I just really need to get, some." She rolled the window down as Owen started the car. Elena could feel Owen watching her; he placed his hand on her hand.

With eyes looking to Owen's, Elena nodded, "Really I'm fine, I'm not hungry," Elena looked through her song lists, and started to play her favourite song of the moments, "but if you want to get something I won't begrudge you."

"No, I'm fine - I was just making sure you were too." He looked to his Global positioning system, following it toward down the long roads toward the estate, "Is everything okay? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you've done nothing wrong Owen," Elena said out loud, _Just the possible baby you made in my uterus,_ her eyes kept focused on the ipod playing a game of solitaire.

"Okay." He whispered, looking at the different scenery. "Those kids went off at 8:40, when everyone's on their way to school, then at 10:30, that's break time. It's like it was timed. You know? So you'd get maximum kids out in the open."

Elena inhaled, "So..." she wasn't really sure, "Wait," she thought now, "All speaking English, around English times..." she laughed, "Owen, you're a fucking genius!" They now stopped at a red light.

"I am?" he looked shocked, he didn't know what to think, but felt Elena moving on her seat leaning over kissing him.

Elena laughed, "Yes," she bit her lip; "I mean, I didn't just marry you for your amazing ability to make me climax on penetration alone..." she nodded looking to her game, "you made me feel like a complete person."

Owen burst out laughing, "Elena!" He cleared his throat. "But that was a bonus, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Seeing them getting closer to the Cardiff and England connecting bridge.

Elena lightly smile, she could see that they were going to England, she never really went there a lot, maybe it was she really loved Wales more, she kept watching the other cars on the bridge, "A very good bonus," she tapped on her knees, "But if they are focused on Britain," she was serious, "Maybe this has happened before..."

Jade kept typing her computer, she then looked to the time, "Oh, shit," she quickly jumped up looking over to Ianto. Jack had rushed off before now, so it was just the two of them in the hub, she started to put her jacket on, "I'm meant to be picking Dylan from nursery." She kept looking over to Ianto, "you have something face."

Ianto nodded, "you know, we've not shown my sister Rhiannon," he kept looking over Jade while hoping she got what he meant.

"Yes, and I think it's pasted Mica's birthday," Jade added watching Ianto picking up the keys to the SUV, and they both made their way to the car.

Getting the baby seat ready, Ianto glanced back to Jade who was watching him carefully, "I am just hoping your brother in law isn't there." She kept speaking while looking around the car park, she brushed her hands up her arms trying to think about a thing to say about taking his niece, maybe his nephew also. "He drives me fucking crazy," she added seeing Ianto failing at the baby seat. "Let me." She moved him out the way.

"Well yes," Ianto kept looking over Jade while she did the baby seat quicker than him; her eyes glanced back to him, "He does warm on you after a while." He gave a not so convincing smile.

"No," Jade walked to the passenger side, she opened the door jumping in, "Ianto you really need to work on the convincing people you're telling the truth, when you're telling a bald face lie." She did her seat belt up watching him getting into the driver seat.

Ianto started the car up; he quickly looked over to Jade with a grin, "Well not all of us are top class liars like you." He then made his way to the nursery that wasn't too far away from the hub. He kept driving, getting to a set of red lights, but he noticed the playgrounds. "There should be kids," he pointed out as they stopped at a red light, but then kept looking forward.

"They've all been taken home probably, if it was my kid... I would've." Jade nodded looking at the eerie empty playground. Jade laughed, "well if it was Dylan," she lightly brushed her hand over her stomach remembering the queasy feeling she'd been getting lately.

Seeing the lights go green, Ianto kept driving, he looked forward while feeling slightly weird, "Well, it's a good thing Dylan loves Rhiannon..." he looked as the nursery come into view, he stopped the car in the parking lot, then kissed Jade lightly.

Kissing him back, she didn't want to stop before stopping, "Yes, its a good thing." Jade grinned, taking her belt off, "Be back in a minute." She walked long walking back to the car holding Dylan in her arms opening the back seat putting him into his car seat; she hopped back into the passenger seat looking to Ianto.

Ianto started the car up again, he knew that it was a matter of driving to his sister's house, it had been a long while since they last went there, it seemed a good idea now, being with Jade having the baby, he kept focusing on how he was going to take one of his sister's kids with them.

"Are you to update on your vaccinations? We're heading into the land on beyond." Owen joked." They were now passed Cardiff, making their way to the mental hospital; he kept looking over to Elena with a smile.

Elena playfully slapped him, but moved back on her seat. "Oh, don't want to catch that England illness," she inhaled, "I mean how can anyone live in London, it's annoying..." she paused looking to Owen, "you've got to admit, you love Cardiff more..."

Owen let a smile appear across his thin lips, remembering all the time he'd spent in London, medical school, working so hard and living in a crap hole and finally... Katie. "You're right, I love Cardiff more." He grinned.

"Do you miss the night life?" she asked him while watching his face, "No more late nights, getting a one night stand," she kept watching him closely. Her hands were playing with each other in her lap looking out the window.

Owen's eyes went wide, and he switched hands while driving. Before his right was resting on the top of the wheel, but now his left was position at the bottom corner. "No." He glanced up in the mirror before changing lanes.

Elena kept watching Owen, "Well," part of her didn't know what to say now, she stretched her arms out, "How long now?" she asked, her face kept focused on her ipod again before feeling like an idiot, but mostly keeping herself busy and not thinking bad thoughts.

Owen kept looking from the traffic to Elena, ""about forty minutes." Owen felt like something awkward was happening here and he wasn't really sure what it was, "Are you sure, everything is okay?"

"Fine," Elena whispered, then her eyes going up from her game, "Just wonder if you ever missed your single life," she knew how it sounded, "nothing is going to happen..."

"Elena," Owen spoke up trying to get his head around everything, "Do you miss single life?" he didn't really want to know the question, he didn't like where the conversation was heading.

Elena froze for a moment, "no, no," she paused, "no, it's not that," she finished, "I mean," she stopped, her hands went into her hair, "I was asking a stupid question," she glanced out the window listening to the song playing, "A really stupid question..." she nodded, "you know me, trying to the windshield.

"Elena... You can tell me the truth you know." Owen murmured as they continued driving. "If you ... Never mind." He stopped.

"Just future," Elena kept looking forward, "I mean, it seems we can't go a week without Aliens stealing peoples souls, aliens stealing the earth, and now Aliens using kids as a message..." her hands brushed her hand back, "I just don't know when they are finally gonna win."

Owen reached over taking her hand, "Elena, you know that is why we're here," he brushed his hand up her thigh lightly, tapping it.

Elena brushed her hand into her hair, "Or maybe we're just the kid that put his finger in the duck." She then exhaled focusing on the traffic moving.

"Dike Elena," Owen glanced over to the confused look on her face, "the boy put his finger in the dike, and it's another word for dam."

"See, I can't do anything right," Elena whined while closing her eyes, "I fail at everything." She felt the car going silent, but the car had stopped. "Owen," her eyes looking over his.

Owen had pulled over, his hands touching both sides of her face, "Elena," he kept his tone serious, "What ever happens in life, what ever life throws at us, I'm going to stand by you forever," he kissed her lightly holding onto the moment, "I love you." He kept watching her eyes. He pulled away starting the car up, "and after this, we're going to have a nice date night." He pulled off the side of the road driving again.

Ianto smiled, "well, here we are," he slightly moved, he didn't want to wake Dylan, he slept lightly, his hand in his mouth while sucking softly, his eyes closed, Ianto used his free hand to quickly knock on the door, turning to Jade, "Ready for the mad house?"

"Let me grab my straight jacket." Jade mocked softly. As they waited a few minutes, looking to the abandoned bikes on the grass.

"Mica, get off that damn game!" Before the door unlocking and Rhiannon wearing a bright pink shirt appeared. "Oh, Christ! You're either in trouble or we've forgotten a holiday." She stared.

Ianto laughed, then glanced as Dylan started to stir out of sleep, "Baby," Ianto lifted up Dylan, "you was complaining you've not seen your nephew yet," he looked to Jade, he knew they needed to keep everything cool.

Rhiannon looked over Dylan. "Aww!" She looked excited, "Come in! Come in!" She stepped back.

Jade smiled stepping in before Ianto being careful not to trip over random shoes in the hallway, her eyes going back to Ianto holding Dylan in his car seat, he was still playing with his fingers looking around the new location.

Ianto stepped forward, he looked to Mica as she rushed towards her uncle, "Hi," He spoke to her, and she looked to little Dylan. "This is your cousin Dylan." he added while Mica kept looking him over. "Here," He used a free hand to take a tenner from his wallet handing it to her, but she rushed off.

"Mica!" Rhiannon called after her. "Say thank you to uncle Ianto!" She snapped, she watched as Mica rushed back into the hallway.

"Thank you uncle Ianto," she hugged his leg before rushing back into the living room as Ianto and Jade followed Rhiannon.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Rhiannon reached into the baby seat picking out her nephew who was looking at her with big eyes. "Oh Ianto," she smiled, "He looked right like you." She placed him on her lap holding him carefully, "so what brings you here?"

A few seconds later another child ran in, Ianto's nephew David, So Ianto placed the baby seat down, took his wallet out with another tenner, "Thank you uncle Ianto..." he rushed off with a smug look to his sister.

"I just can't come and see my big sister," Ianto sounded carefree while looking to Mica playing on the Xbox, and then back to his sister, "I know I missed Mica's birthday, and I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, she didn't have much of a party, most the kids around had that flu," she handed Dylan back to Ianto, "I'll get us some tea on," she walked over to the kitchen area looking over her kids. "You know, Ianto!" Rhiannon said factually. "I never thought I was gonna have a Nephew or Niece, I'm so glad you decided to stop being bender!"

Ianto looked to Jade back to the sister he didn't spend enough time with. "I wasn't gay," he seemed serious, "and the fact Mica's right there..." he pointed out.

"She isn't bothered! Her mate Sian has two mothers!" Rhiannon pointed out setting the kettle on its base to boil. Tickling Dylan. "Weren't gay no... But liking it up the arse." She nodded.  
Before looking to Jade who was counting to ten in her head, "Don't it bother you?"  
Jade, who hadn't been paying attention, looked over. "What?" She stared.  
"Don't it bother you, he was taken it up the arse before meeting you?" Rhiannon stared back.  
Jade rubbed her forehead. "Ah no. " she kept looking to Ianto, "As far as I know, he's only really had girlfriends." She tried to keep herself calm now.

"I mean, it's not to be rude, but I know for a fact, you was with a lot more men that I've had both genders..." he then glanced to Jade, went to his sister.

Rhiannon gasp, "you've got some cheek Ianto Jones," she pointed while getting the cups ready, "I mean, really." She glanced to Jade and Dylan now in her arms.

Jade exhaled, "any way, we was talking about Mica, her birthday we missed," she listened to the kettle pop as Rhiannon started to pour out hot water into mugs.

"Well, how about," he looked to Jade, "we were thinking of Taking Mica and David to a film," he nodded, "Give you some time with Dylan," he nodded trying to sound confident.

Rhiannon stared at Ianto, "That sounds lovely." She smiled looking to Jade, "It'll give you training for when Dylan gets that age! Mica, David you'd like that wouldn't you? Going to the cinema with Uncle Ianto and Aunty Jade?" Rhiannon questioned her unaware he meant today.

Ianto nodded, "Yeah, we was thinking this afternoon," he offered, "I mean, take her for a few hours, I'll take her toys R' us and get her a new toy, Jade we'll..." he inhaled; "We'll make it a nice afternoon." he finished.

"No chance." Rhiannon shook her head as Dylan sucked on her finger, "What about Saturday?" She suggested.  
"Kind of busy Saturday." Jade finally spoke.  
"You're both Civil Servants, you don't work weekends! You bloody well invented them." She shot at Jade. "I'm not having her going out today! Not with them voices and things!" Rhiannon placed the teas down before taking Dylan back into her arms looking over her brother.

"Well." Ianto kept looking to Jade, "I just," he felt awkward now, but watched as Dylan kept playing with Rhiannon's hand, "You can trust them with us." he kept looking to Jade for help.

"I said no chance! Not today! Any other day but... Not now." Rhiannon said seriously.  
"Rhiannon - its not like we're two stranger, they'd be safe with us." Jade sighed. _Plus... We both have guns._

Ianto glanced to Dylan playing with his hand lightly, "So, since that is out the question, he then laughed, "you and Johnny thought of another?" he asked to lighten the subject, he knew with his sister, you never keep nagging a conversation.

Rhiannon stared as she poured the boiling water into three separate mugs, "Well, I'd like one, I just dunno about Johnny." She laughed looking to Jade. "You look like a natural." She half smiled.  
"Thank you, I try." Jade returned a small smile.

Ianto laughed, "I know, someone said she looked like she was born to do this," Ianto kept looking to the little version of him, but with Jade's shape eyes. "Can't wait for more..." he looked to Jade.

"So!" Rhiannon looked excited, "When are you two going to get married?" she kept looking from Ianto to Jade with a big smile on her face still playing with Dylan in her arms.

Ianto hated them awkward moments when people would ask that question, his eyes would look to Jade's, she'd look back to him, with the 'I'm not saying' expression, and so He's laugh. "We're not really the 'marrying' type, we're happy with the fact, we are more common law husband and wife..."  
"Yeah mate, easy if she wants to do the divorce snatch half your money!" Johnny walked into the living room looking to Rhiannon, "Hello sex kitten!" he walked over to her kissing her quickly.

Rhiannon blushed red all across her face, returning his deep kiss before clearing her throat. "Johnny, we have company." She whispered, before smiling again.  
For a minute, Jade felt like puking. She exhaled slowly. "How are things, Johnny?" She asked lowly.

"All Good," He looked to Ianto, "That big car out there, isn't yours by any chance?" he pointed out while looking to Jade, then the baby.  
"It's the company car..." Ianto corrected while feeling awkward around Johnny.  
Ianto inhaled, Johnny laughed, "You want to watch it on this estate, boy."  
"No, it's fine, top of the range, it's got a triple-deadlock." he pointed out matter of factly.  
Johnny nodded, "Oh, aye, sounds like it." Then there was a sound of alarm.

Rhiannon went serious, hearing the alarm going off.  
Jade exchanged glances with Ianto before she jumped up, rushing from the house, toward the outside. "No, no, no!" She pushed open the front door. Rhiannon watched Ianto following her and she had to join in the following.

"But it's got a triple deadlock, they can't have!" Ianto kept looking to the place where the car was, he felt like something was sinking into his stomach burning it, "Jade!"  
Johnny picked up three bricks, "Nah cause what they do is see they drive round the block, then they come back for a lap of honour. The victory parade! We get 'em." Johnny passed a brink to Ianto, then turned to Jade, "Stone girl," he offered a brick, like he was offering her a rare piece of artwork.  
"Shouldn't we phone the police?" he asked.  
Johnny laughed more, "Na, this is more fun..."

The pros and cons were weighted in Jade's mind, "Might as well." Jade took the brick from Johnny, it was heavier then she did expect for a brick, holding it in her left hand.  
Its not like they were never going to see the SUV again, she'd apologize to it later.  
"Oh Jesus Christ!" Rhiannon covered her eyes.

Ianto glanced to Jade, she was making progress, consider when she first met Johnny, she called him a dirty ape, to his face. "Right, here they come," he held his bring up, "Get ready?" he see the SUV driving around, so he tossed his brick as they honked, swore and cursed to them.  
"YAY!" David cried from his window to his dad throwing the brick.

Rhiannon looked up, "David! Get inside the window now!" She pointed snapping darkly.  
Jade thinking; _Baseball camp don't fail me now._ As she brought her arm back, holding the brick, she lobbed it at the back of the SUV; it hit cracking the back window. Before hitting the pavement.

Ianto kept looking to where they SUV was going, "My car..." he sounded so helpless, "Jack's going to murder me." he looked to Jade, "I am a dead man walking..." he felt himself feeling sick.  
"You need a drink!" Johnny slapped Ianto's back, "Missus, get your brother a brandy, he needs it!" Johnny stepped closer to Ianto.

Rhiannon nodded, "Right, yes, I'll go do that." She went back into the house, feeling Jack following her.

"Ianto, I'm going to call us a cab, we'll need to get back to work," she found her phone feeling pissed off.

"Well Ianto, I am going to make some calls, know some people me," he rubbed his nose, "I'll get that car back..."  
Ianto nodded, "Johnny, really, you don't."  
"Don't, stop fucking with me Ianto," he patted his back knocking Ianto forward, "you're family, we take care of family..."

Jade giggled softly while feeling a different feeling toward these people, seeing Rhiannon holding a shot glass of pure Brandy. "Here, drink it." She was serious hanging it to Ianto.  
"Oh!" She looked at Jade, "Would you like one?"  
"No, thank you." She nodded.

Johnny laughed, "you know Ianto mate, two reasons a woman won't take a drink," he winked, "She doesn't trust the giver," he looked to Rhiannon with a wink, "Or she's up the club!" he kept watching Jade, "and I've seen enough woman up there to know what it is..."  
Ianto knocked the drink back, "well it's been nice," he looked to his sister, "do you mind watching Dylan for a while, we've got to get back to work," he felt safe leaving his son with this family.

Rhiannon kept looking from Jade's face to her stomach and back again, before looking at her little brother. "Of course! No problem, the little Angel is fine here." She smiled.  
Jade felt awkward. "I'm just not a big drinker." She murmured clearing her throat.  
Rhiannon nodded seeing the awkward in Jades face. "Yeah, Johnny she isn't a big drinker! Don't torment!" She slapped his arm playfully.

Elena smiled to the nurse, "Hello, we're here," she looked serious, "We're from Torchwood, about Timothy White," her voice calm, she knew that she had to use her policewoman charm.  
The woman nodded, "Yes, we had a Captain Jack Harkness phone, said you'll be coming to interview him," she glanced to a monitor, "Timothy White. 52 years old. He's been with us three months. But he's got a history of being in and out of care all his life."

"Timothy Whites, my mom used to shop there." Owen remembered how his mom would drag herself home with the bags, the Liquor store bag hidden between.

Elena glanced from Owen to Nurse, "Well If he's got a different name, he's never said. He spent 40 years living in Leeds, that's where he first came on record. Found homeless, living on the streets, at the age of 11."  
Elena felt her mouth fall open, "Fuck me with a wooden spoon!" she couldn't believe it. Her hand covered her mouth quickly, "sorry, just that's horrible."

"Eleven!" Owen looked shocked, "Blimey that's... Wow." He whispered.  
Looking over the nurse. "When I was eleven I could barely use the toaster." That was a lie, but it would make him feel like a douche to be like, 'you think that's bad! Well!'

Elena side glanced to Owen, "Well can we..." she pointed to the room.  
"Oh, yes," The nurse lead them to the room where Timothy was waiting. "No-one ever reported him missing. Apparently though, he did have a Scottish accent, back then. Gone now, but he was a long way lost." she opened the door for Elena and Owen to walk in, Timothy just looking to them, his face worn.  
"Hello, I am Elena Ben," she froze for a second, "Harper," her voice smooth, "this is my Partner Doctor Owen Harper." she kept smiling to the man to reassure him.

"Hello Sir." Owen smiled too a soft one.  
Timothy kept staring, looking at Elena before Owen. He didn't feel comfortable, but he tried over looking it. "We're going to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?" Owen closed the door behind him. Clem kept staring, watching them.

Clem kept still; he then looked as Elena sat down at the other side of the table. "Can you remember the voice? You said, "We are coming." Can you remember why? Do you know what I think it was? Aliens."  
Shaking his head, "no such things..." he glanced to Owen, he could feel the vibes between the two people.  
"I've met aliens. It's part of my job. But I'm not the authorities, or the police, or the army. So anything you say is just between me and you. And I will believe you." her eyes looking him over.  
Clem leaned forward, "Give me your hands..." he said lightly.  
Elena felt nervous, but placed her hands on the table, moving them towards him, he took them, and suddenly sniffing, it freaked Elena out as she pulled her hands away.  
He got up, going close to her; he looks down to her before letting go and sitting back down.

Owen looked a little nerved about the situation, "Care to tell what that was about?" He glanced from Elena to Clem. Feeling awkward about the situation like he was missing something completely.

Clem glanced from Owen back to Elena she looked so scared. "You're telling the truth." He spoke softly.  
Elena laughed, but was still shaken up, "How can you tell?" she asked, her face felt lost, but while she kept her attention on the man, her feeling kept nagging her to see if Owen was okay.  
"I can smell it. You've...met them?" Clem kept his attention on Elena, then to Owen, "you both have."  
"Dozens of them." Elena kept herself calmer now, he wasn't going to hurt her, so she relaxed.  
"Still not safe, isn't it, isn't it? They're watching." He pointed to blinking light on security camera, and then back to Elena, looking at that camera.  
Elena reached into her pocket, "Well, I can do something about that." She pointed it, the thing looked like a pen, and the CCTV light stopped blinking. "Shh, shh."  
Clem laughed "What's that thing?" he asked while feeling better.

"The technical name is a gizmo." Owen looked to Clem with a small smile turning to look at the unlit light on the CCTV camera.  
Clem laughed hard. "Isn't it?" He suggested brightly.  
"I think you've seen aliens too. What's your name? What's your _real _name? When did you last say that name?" His voice was soft for Owens.  
"Never." Clem said.

Clem paused for a moment before looking back to Elena, he kept watching them woman in front of him, her eyes so green, so kind, he'd not seen kind eyes like hers in a very long time. "I was a kid." He spoke, Elena nodded to make him carry on. "They took us out. In the night. In the dark. Isn't it? Isn't it? They told us, they said we were going to a new home." He kept watching the two people.  
"Who did, who said?" her voice lower, her hands on the table trying to keep herself friendly, not pushing, calm and collected, but hoping that Owen could remember this also.  
"The staff." He replied, he kept watching Owen, his eyes nervous.  
"A care home?" she kept watching him. Elena felt upset of this happening.  
"They drove us away for miles and miles." Clem looked upset now, "They were there. In the sky." His eyes looking into her kind eyes, such lovely kind eyes, "Lights." He carried on, his voice getting scared, "The light…. Took them."  
Elena reached a hand over to his, "Shh…" she calmed him like a child, "It's okay, you're safe here, I won't let anything hurt you…" then her eyes focused, "Who did they take?"  
" My friends," he looked in tears, so Elena felt her stomach tightening into knots. "I ran. There was something, there was people, there was."  
Elena felt him getting nervous more, "Calm, you're safe, remember," she tilted her head to Owen, "He's stronger than he looks…"

"But they're coming back. I've been smelling them for months. In the air. Long time coming." Clem continued. Feeling his mind wondering to the places he'd tried to forget.  
"Tim, I can help. Look at me. I can help. If kids went missing, something's got to be written down and I will find it. But to do that, I need to know your name." Owen lent forward, calmer speaking, feeling like maybe he himself was going insane.  
Clem looked at Owen, into his deep brown eyes, "I was Clem. Clement MacDonald." His voice shook.  
"Hello Clem." Owen held his hand out.  
Staring for a moment, Clem reached out, taking Owen's hand shaking it.  
"Hi." He whispered.  
"Where were you from? It was somewhere in Scotland, do you remember?" Owen continued.  
"Holly Tree." Clem nodded.  
"Holly Tree, now then is that a town, or a place, or?" Owen looked confused.  
"The Holly Tree!" Clem said quickly.  
"The Holly Tree is that where it happened? Clem? Was it? What was the Holly Tree? What was the Holly Tree?" Owen lent forward.

Elena glanced to Clem, he pulled her hand towards him again, "You're expecting..." he said quickly. "Three weeks..." he kept sniffing, he pointed out before letting Elena's hand go, she jumped to her feet before holding her chest.  
Then the door opened and a nurse standing there, "sorry, the camera went out..." she then looked as Elena rushed passed her to get out.

Owen stood up, staring. Clem didn't move his eyes were where Elena once sat. "Excuse us." He looked to the nurse. "Thank you." He added on. Rushing out, "Elena!" His voice was sharp seeing her halfway down the hallway.

Elena didn't look back until she got to the car, she felt her hand go for the handle but stop, her eyes looking to her reflection in the window, with Owen's behind her. "I think we better rush back, tell Jack this," she avoided turning around.

"What the hell did he mean?" he kept looking to her, "Elena you're on the pill right?" he touched her arm. "I know he's a little daft but the way you rushed out of that room, what aren't you telling me?" Owen said seriously while digging in his pocket for keys.

Elena waited for Owen to unlock the car, "We better move on," she picked up her phone hoping that Jack would answer, "Jack," she inhaled, it was the hub machine, "Look if anyone hears this before I get back, look up Clement MacDonald, and The Holly Tree, in Scotland..." she hung the phone up, for everything, she didn't want to talk about it, "I'm late for my period, made an appointment, didn't want to scare you, don't want to talk about it, can we just get back to the hub please!"

"You didn't want to scare me, or you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Owen said figuratively. As he started the car, cutting the wheel sharply he turned up the ipod music louder. He pulled out of the buildings parking area, that pissy look on his face, like he didn't want to talk about it but he'd be a piss ant about it.

Elena kept quiet the fact Owen was having his pissed off moment, and she knew that no matter what she said, he'd not believe it, still be pissed off, she just did her belt up closing her eyes trying to ignore the throbbing in her temples.

Jade and Ianto arrived first back, naturally they weren't two hours away. Pulling her coat off, Jade looked at Ianto. "I'll run a trace on the SUV, maybe I can get it back before Jack even notices."

Ianto nodded, "There was a message from Elena," he pointed to the machine, "I'll run it," he added while inhaling, feeling sick again before typing on a computer about the facts of what Elena said on the message, "I'll look up this, you look up our plates." He exhaled thinking about how Jack would react to the car being missing.

Sitting at her computer Jade nodded, "Yeah, we'll find it," her eyes slowly going over to the medical bay, then back to Ianto, "He shouldn't be too mad." She bit her lip lightly.

Jade kept looking to the clock on the wall, she hadn't found the SUV, she slipped off her chair, "Ianto, I'm going to check something out." She kept her voice small, curious of lately she walked down the steps carefully, she found herself turning the medical scanner on, her hand lightly placed, she picked up the device placing it on her abdomen. Her eyes were going to the wall now looking to her body, and then two little red dots.

Elena felt the Hub getting closer, she pulled the ipod from the Stereo feeling pissed off as they parked, she opened the door slammed it close before throwing her back over her shoulder. "you know what Owen, you can shove it up your arse!" she pointed to his face, "you're a fucking barstard, making this is about you, boo who I'm lying to you, cos I don't want to worry you over fucking nothing!"

"Obviously it is fucking something if you fucking lied to me! you wouldn't have fucking lied to me if it was nothing!" Owen yelled back at her, slamming his driver side door closed. Locking his NSX. "Elena, this is not something you can just sweep under a fucking rug!"

"I didn't know if it's nothing!" Elena yelled at him, she pressed the button to open the door, her eyes kept looking back to Owen, "if you use that fucking brain of yours, you'd notice I didn't know if it was something I want right now, it's just something that scared me!" he hand slapping her chest, "I didn't want you upset, then it's nothing, I would of told you when I got the tests!" she kept walking down the tunnel towards the cog door.

"I'm your fucking God damn husband, Elena! You should've told me you think you're pregnant! I would've gone with you! But no instead you don't even bother to tell me, like I wouldn't notice!"

"Owen, I don't even know, and that man is crazy, I, you, this." Elena stopped in the tunnel looking at him, "My boobs have been sore, and I feel tired, and I feel like crap, you're not making it better!" The roll door and exit gates opened as they walked into the hub.

"Your boobs are sore, you wasn't complaining this morning," he kept looking to her, he didn't care that Ianto was watching them now confused. "How can you just keep something like this from me, I need to see the pee stick!"

"I've not have the TEST fucking Done YET!" she started to take her bra off; she tossed it to the side, that side hitting Ianto in the face.  
Ianto blinked a few times looking to the black and white poker dot bra in his hands now.  
Elena stepped closer to Owen, "right big Doctor, want to test!" she grabbed his hand pulling it under her shirt, "Cos you fucking well have to know every fucking detail on my fucking body!" she glared.

Owen pulled his hand away, glaring darkly at Elena.  
"Whoa, first time you don't wanna grope your wife, is married like setting in?" Jade called from the medical bay.

Owen kept looking to Elena pulling his hand back, "you know what, fuck this!" he snapped, he couldn't look at her, "Just rid of it," he turned around walking into Jack before leaving the hub.

Jack felt Owen bumping into him on the way out, "Whoa," he walked over to Elena looking to her face, "What did I just miss?" he asked looking to Elena, finally to where Owen went.

"Nothing," Ianto kept looking to Elena, he didn't hear it all, but he could only assume.  
"Result! There was a Holly Tree Lodge just outside Arbroath. It's a hotel now, but, up until 1965, it was a state-run orphanage. And they had a Clement MacDonald!" he said to Jack, "The man that Owen and Elena saw..." he kept quiet, he could hear yelling from the tunnel, "He was taken into care, April 1965, after his mother died. No father on record. In November 1965, he was transferred, along with..." he glanced to see Elena on the sofa crying holding her hands over her eyes putting him off his swing.

"You told him?" Jack turned around looking to Elena who nodded, her eyes red now, Jack walked over placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ianto blinked, "You told Jack," he then stared to Jack, "what happened to you?" he asked now looking to his boss.

Jack laughed, "We need damage control at St Helen's. One body. Dr Rupesh Patanjali. Shot in the back! He was just left there right beside me. Like someone's gloating." He nodded.

Ianto looked wide eyed, "They, they didn't?" he couldn't ask the question, but as Jack nodded, Ianto held his arms around Jack looking over to Elena.

Elena held her hands to her chest, her eyes welling up, "I," she kept looking but felt herself.  
"Elena," Ianto rushed over to her, she fell into his arms, and he felt her sobbing all over his shirt. "Jack, you better go look at that in the medical bay..." he pointed out, then looked back to Elena, "you want your bra back?" he asked.  
"Ianto, do you think I am gonna be divorced?" she asked through sobs.  
"No." he glanced to where Owen went, "no, he'll know he made a mistake, he'll come grovelling back..."

Jack walked down to the Medical bay, still holding his jaw, seeing Jade. "Man the day I've had..." He trailed off; stepping off the last step he stood beside her, staring at the same thing she was, the two red dots around her pelvic bone.  
"Is that? Oh my God that's..." He trailed off, as Jade pulled her hand away from the scanner, the picture disappearing.  
"How long?" Jack brushed his fingers against her back.  
Jade slowly turned looking up at him, "Six weeks..."  
"With twins?" Jack confirmed, as Jade nodded.

"With twins." She repeated.  
"That's good, right?" He asked unsure about it, seeing her still staring blankly.  
"Fucking eh!" Jade said a bright smile appearing across her face.  
Jack was grinning brightly. Pulling her close to him, into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head, his fingers brushed into her hair, before he looked excited. "I'm suspecting Ianto doesn't know?" He whispered.  
Jade shook her head, her arms around Jack. "No."  
"Can I tell him?" Jack was bursting with an excitement.  
"Okay?" She whispered.  
Jack kissed her head again, before letting her go. "Ianto!" Jack said seriously to catch his attention. "We're going to have babies!" He yelled.

Ianto jumped up, Elena falling on the sofa face first, she was still crying, but all she heard was babies, and all Elena had right now was cancer, but she wasn't going to broadcast it to the whole hub, no.  
Ianto looked to Jack, "You found out first!" he pointed to Jade, "I thought you said next time, I'll be the first to know..." his face did them puppy dog eyes that could break even the coldest of hearts.

Jade caved to them eyes, "I'm sorry! He walked in!" She looked up at him. "Next time?" She suggested.  
"Look! Look it's twins!" Jack never experienced twins, not personally like this at least. "This is amazing, you and Elena…" he kept looking up to Elena's eyes. "Well, you again."

Jade glanced to Elena, "you too?" she asked feeling like her thunder was being stolen.

Elena shrugged, she kept looking to Jade, "I'm not really sure, and I doubt," she kept staring daggers at Jack now.

"Well come here, we'll scan you too," Jack took Jade's hand it placed it on the scanner with his. It scanned bringing up Jade's body and Jack's a red large star near Jack's hip.  
Alarms started going off as well as alerts on all the screens.  
"Oh my God!" Jack said seriously, her eyes going from her hand, to Jack's face who looked like he'd been slapped in the face really hard.

Elena heard the alarm, she quickly rushed to the medical bay, "What the fuck!" she pointed looking to Ianto he was rushing to a computer, he quickly typed into security.  
"There is a bomb inside your stomach!" Ianto pointed out.  
Elena blinked a few times, "Jack, why did you eat a bomb!"  
"Elena he didn't eat a bomb, someone must of known he'd come back, killed him, place the bomb in him to..." he inhaled.  
"To blow up Torchwood..." Elena added after Ianto. "You, take Jade and get out!" Elena snapped quickly.

"Get out!" Jack yelled loudly at them, feeling nervous. "Now!" He looked to the three members of his team.  
"No!" Jade said quickly, her hand holding tight onto Jack's her eyes fixed on his not looking anywhere else. "We can do something! I can do something!" Jade snapped, getting to a computer.

Elena looked to Ianto, "You're parents," she looked to Jade now, "you're pregnant!" her voice serious.

Jade laughed, "you're pregnant too!" she couldn't help but snap, she kept starting to Ianto getting closer to her.

"I'm not a mother, you are, so Ianto." Her voice was bitter.  
Ianto nodded, he grabbed Jade around the waist, "come on, you're coming with me," he lifted her up into a fireman carry taking her to the hub exit running as fast, and safely as he could.  
Elena kept typing on the computer now, "I'll find a way," she kept looking to Jack, "I won't lose you!"

Jack walked to Elena while she stood in front of the computer, "Elena, you and Owen need each other," he took her hand. "Elena, go right now!" Jack snapped grabbing Elena quickly around her waist "I'm not loosing you either I'll come back I always come back!"

Elena focused on his eyes, she couldn't believe it, he was lying, "Jack, I am not leaving you, there is a way, their is always a way," she pointed, "the Laser scalpel, cut it, you'll be safer!" _Torchwood lockdown in sixty seconds _Elena felt panic wash over her, "No, no, no," her hands shaking, "There's not enough time, Jack..." she kept freaking out.

"Elena go please!" He started pulling he toward the lift "I can survive this you can't." he pulled closer to him, he held onto her face before kissing her passionately. "I promise" he kissed her again quickly as the lift brought her toward the top.

For a few seconds in the kiss Elena felt her heart drop into her feet, she didn't even noticed that Jack placed her on the lift, she felt it going up, her eyes kept watching Jack's, even if she could see the details of the blue, she felt her lock on his stare, "Jack..." her voice weak, but the timer on the computer was ticking away fast, the last thing Elena could see was Jack closing his eyes.

Ianto had just made it out of the tourist hut, he placed Jade onto her feet trying to pull her into a run, but as they started to run, the bang ran out, it boomed, a big blast blew the two of them away, Ianto could only feel himself being thrown forward into the concrete.


	3. Day Two

**Chapter three**

_Day two_

Ianto felt his head pounding, ears still ringing from the blast, he turned to see Jade, the area was a complete mess, the water fountain was nothing but rubble and girders, there was a crater where the hub once was.  
Ianto felt sick, his eyes kept looking around for something, anything, but it seemed everything was blow up, he reached down helping Jade to her feet, "Was Elena behind us?" he asked, but the ringing in his ears made him yell.

"I...I." Jade stammered unable to think straight feeling her stomach twisting painfully. "Maybe." Everything was super loud to Jade. Two paramedics were walking toward them. "You all right Sir?" one asked looking over Ianto.

A few bumps and bruises, Ianto was looking to the paramedic, "Our friends," he pointed, "Our friends are down there!" he pointed out, but he kept looking from the paramedics to Jade, he could feel something was wrong, he couldn't put his finger onto it.  
"Go to the ambulance," The paramedic pointed out to Ianto and Jade, Ianto nodding trying to take Jade with him.

"But Jack and Elena..." Jade tried to go back to the large hole that was the Hub, but She didn't trust the Paramedics. "Ianto this isn't right." Jades hearing normal in one ear and super loud in he other.

Ianto went to speak when another paramedic came out; he pulled Jade away from him. Ianto struggled against one man, his arms being pinned back. "Control said no survivors..." his voice stern. Ianto's eyes wide, he felt himself knock his head back into the man's face. He looked to another man holding Jade down onto a stretcher.

The holding Jade down as she struggled against him as he brought his arm closer to her she caught his arm, biting it as hard as she could before feeling blood she pushed him back and punched him in the face, she Pushed herself up. Her hand brushed over her mouth spitting out "Ew!" her hand brushing over her mouth more.

Ianto kept looking to her, "Jade..." he stopped pulling her down as a sniper shot, narrowly missing them both, he kept looking to her face, quickly going to the paramedic that had been shot behind him, he fished into his holster taking the gun, then looking to Jade, "Catch!" he tossed her the gun, then looked to the man she knocked out, he picked him up throwing him into the back, "you find out what he's doing," he was serious, "I'll drive!"

"Who, the fuck are you?" Jade cocked the gun holding onto a railing as the ambulances bounced to Ianto's driving.  
"I told you I'm a Paramedic." He whispers his eyes showing fear to the shot Asian with a gun.  
"You can see this a 10-79 situation then" Jade pushed the gun to his temple He nodded slowly "a 10-79 is a vacation" she hissed at him holding the gun tighter.

Ianto kept driving, "Jade, we've got to get something from him, toss him before we get to Owen's!" he then froze for a moment, Jack and Elena were down there, there was no physicality way that Elena survived the blast. "Jade, I can't tell him..."

Jade sighed, "Ianto it's not the time," she kept her focused on the man, "Why are you trying to kill us?" she bashed the gun against his skull, her eyes dangerously close to murder.

"I work for the government, I was given the order it make sure no one survives, no one can survive this." He kept looking to the gun, to Jade's face; "I only do what I'm ordered to do…" he kept looking to Jade scared.

Ianto kept driving, his wasn't much help from up here, he turn around again quickly, "Jade..." he kept trying to figure the best route to get to Owen's place, he kept thinking what to say, how to act, the idea of Elena laying somewhere dead. Jack blown into a million pieces to make his stomach sinking.

"We've gotta ditch the Ambulance, we can get to Owen's on foot if we run in five minutes, they're probably tracking us." Jade exhaled. _Come in, Tyrone, repeat copy. _Jade glanced to the man, then back to the radio, "you tell them its done." Her voice a venomous spit.

Ianto stopped the ambulance, he kept still in the seat for a few seconds looking around him, a place that was dark, out of site, and then turned. "We can't leave him to know we're alive," he looked to Jade, "We need to be invisible..." he pointed out.

Jade kept looking to the man, back to where the blast zone was, she kept thinking of how she was going to get through another minute. The man looking to her, "They're going to find you, you can't escape!" he moved quickly to get another gun hidden in his shoe.

Jade closed her eyes pulling the trigger, the bang rang around watching the man slum down dead, she backed to the doors feeling her chest pounding hard, her eyes focused on the body.

Ianto got out of the driver seat, not looking back to the ambulance, "come on, Owen's place isn't too far from here." he kept looking forward, not looking back taking Jade's hand walking in the direction to Owen's place, "Jade, what are going to do?" he asked trying to keep them to the shadows, to be honest, right in this moment it was just himself, Jade and Owen left of Torchwood, and something out there was trying to kill them.

"Honestly, Ianto - I have no idea." She quick march walked along the empty streets of Cardiff holding onto Ianto's hand. She thought about Dylan, hoping he was okay. She kept looking to the sky; it was turning from dark to a smooth grey showing it was going to be sunrise soon. "How are we going to tell Owen?" she kept focused on the walk to Owen's face, wondering if he already knew what had happened.

Ianto shook his head, "I don't know Jade," he kept focused on the place where Owen and Elena lived together, not even sure how they were going to say anything to Owen without hurting him.

Coughs could be heard from a pile of rubble, Elena felt herself crawling from the dirty and mess, her hands cut up, her shirt ripped, she inhaled and coughed again pulling herself to her feet before glancing around herself, her eyes kept trying to see passed the blur, ducking she could see that people were going around the wreckage picking up pieces of Jack that were all around. She bit her hand trying to not cry, the tears running down her cheeks making it hard to think straight.

Getting to herself together, she felt her eyes looking down herself quickly she saw the red dot on her chest, she glanced up before running out of the way, her chest hurting, but hurting was better than being dead as she kept to the shadows looking to her phone, smashed up, "Typical!" she threw it away, she found herself trying to keep herself moving.

For a moment Elena kept glancing back to where she once was, a pile of rubble and concrete, her hands going down to her stomach, she couldn't pick one pain from another, but as she kept to the shadows, she knew that right now she needed to be able to keep herself together. In a moment, Elena kept walking, feeling her hand down her chest, she felt nervous, her hands kept shaking while she inhaled, she placed her back against a wall, she looked as a few drunken people fell out of the club, a girl laughing while her friends dragged her off, looking to the sky to see the sky turning grey. Elena quickly rushed into the street to grab the clutch purse the girl dropped, Elena running back into the darkness.

Owen stood pacing in his Penthouse as the TV was on mute but the BBC channel was showing the large explosion of Roald Dahl Plaza. The radios voice was saying how they were looking for bodies and the Current National News web page on his Macbook was auto refreshing with news. He kept twisting his wedding band, why did he have to be such a jerk? The knock on his door made him jump, he rushed to it, but was careful. Looking in the pep hole.

Jade and Ianto stood on the other side of the Penthouse number three door. Listening to the unlocking of a lock and the sliding of the guard chain. Owen appeared seeing them. "What the hell happened?" He pulled them both inside slamming the door closed behind them.

Ianto quickly walked into the place, "Owen, we've not got time," he kept moving around, he unplugged phones; he kept looking around the place. "Someone tried to kill us..." he pointed out while looking from Jade to Owen, "We've got to get you before they do, and run, cos they will look for you, and..." he stopped looking to Jade again, he looked to the TV.

Owen could sense the untold feelings between Jade and Ianto; he looked to Jade, the girl who was his best friend. "What...?" His asked reluctantly. Unsure if he actually wanted to know.  
"Owen." Jade stepped close to him, taking his hand, leading him to his leather sofa. Sitting him down.  
Owen didn't like where it was heading. "No, don't you dare!" He snapped seriously.  
"Owen." Jade put his arm around his shoulders. "We haven't heard from Elena, it doesn't mean, that's she's, well you know... But... Not having heard anything from her." She whispered.  
Owen was staring at the picture on the T.V. set of the large hole of where the Hub once was.  
His eyes were welling up and his vision going blurry. "No." His voice was a low indoor voice. He looked to Jade his brown eyes glazing over as the Saline in his tears rushed across them. "Come here." Jade pulled him into a hug.  
Owen broke down, holding onto her tightly. He tried into her chest. Everything was flooding over him. The last thing he'd done with Elena was fight and being a douche. Now he might never get to say sorry for that, because no one could find her.  
Ianto looked from Owen to jade, he didn't want to think about it, but the fact he kept reliving the last moments he saw Elena alive.  
"She was at a computer," he stood, "She told me to take Jade and run," he looked to the door, "She didn't follow us," he spoke again, he didn't even known he was talking loud, "She wasn't behind me..." he felt tears starting to fall down his eyes, "Jade, we're not safe, we've got to keep moving!"

Owen sat upright, exhaling softly, brushing the tears from his face. "So what we do now?" He stood up when Jade did. Feeling lost and like this wasn't even real life.  
"We keep going. We need to get Dylan from Ianto's sisters." She fixed her shirt.  
Walking over to Ianto she pulled him into a tight hug too. Kissing his cheek. "Owen you have your off duty, gun?" She glanced back to him.  
Owen nodded, "Yeah, gimme a second." He turned away, walking toward his bedroom.

Ianto moved over to Jade, he brushed his hands onto her shoulders, "We've got to get to London," Ianto kept looking to Jade while looking around the place, he glanced out the window seeing Owen walking into the room holding his off duty gun.

Ianto glanced to Owen, he'd put one photo down, but he glanced to see the other photos on the wall, "We better make a move," he quickly looked, "Owen, exit that isn't known to police?" he looked as he knew a S.W.A.T car from the window, the darkness was going, the sun starting to rise.

"Yeah, there is a side exit, on the forth floor, to a fire escape stairwell. Takes you out the dodgy side of the complex." He spoke as his eyes rested on a picture of Elena and himself. He held his index and middle finger to his lips, kissing them he brought his fingers to Elena in the picture.  
"Okay, lets go... " Jade unlocked Owen's front door, peaking around the hallway.

Ianto nodded, "right," he looked to Owen and Jade, "No phones," he pointed, he then moved out the door, keeping himself pointing his gun, he pointed it seriously trying to keep himself together.

Jade walked first in line, her gun was down being as casual as possibly as they snuck by different floors. Taking the stairs being clam.  
Owen led the rear. "Through that door and we're out." He whispered softly.  
You could hear footsteps of steel-toed boots across the complex.  
Jade slowly got to the door. Standing in an aimed position. She opened the door. Nothing. It was dark; the stairs were rusted, dangerous.

Ianto kept behind Jade, the fact was this, they needed to do a lot of things, "I don't know," he kept his voice low, "Is it really safe to rush and get out son, when he'd be a lot safer with my sister," he kept his tone serious, he didn't want to risk him, no, "He's safe with Rhiannon..." he kept his voice low while walking down the stairs keeping in rank.

"Jade, a baby will slow us down." Owen had no idea about the twins she was six weeks along with.  
"I need Dylan, I need to see Dylan and I need to hold Dylan." Jade stood at the top of the stairs. "Go." She looked down to the ground, nothing but trash bins and emptiness. Owen headed down the rusty stairs first.

"Owen's got a point," he looked to Owen now, "We'll only put his life in danger, Jade do you want our son in danger..." he kept moving, "but we need to get to London..." he could see their get away, he couldn't stop thinking what his sister was doing.

Jade exhaled. Looking up at the star lit sky, "Okay, to London." She was walking toward the same car, Ianto and Owen were.

Trying to keep herself together, Elena kept brushing her hand down her stomach, parts of her kept feeling nervous, quickly stepping back into the shadows, there were police cars all around Ianto's sister's house.

Standing back Elena felt horrible watching as the police left the house, she kept looking around the street before rushing over to the house, she kept checking over her back.

Elena kept knocking on the door, she felt herself starting to panic as she knocked again trying to will the door to open quickly.

Johnny walked to the front door, "Rhiannon!" he called. "Are you expecting a blow up blonde?" he shouted. He kept looking to the girl, she looked a mess, a hot mess, and the sun was starting to rise slowly.

Rhiannon showed up to the door, seeing the blonde girl. She looked confused. "Can we help you?" Her voice a little mean, just in case it was someone she shouldn't like. Dylan was crying from a distant room. He'd been unsettled the past couple of hours. "Johnny, go tend to Dylan. I'll sort this." She nodded.

Elena looked to Rhiannon, "A while back, Ianto and Jade's baby party," she looked, "I was the one who you said looked like a runway model..." her voice calm, "I have to tell you," her voice trying to keep calm, "Can I come in please?"

"Elena right?" Rhiannon allowed Elena into the house, "You work with Ianto and ... " Her voice dropped, the news in the background around the explosion in Cardiff city. "Jade..." She whispered.

"Yes," Elena walked into the house, the sound of Dylan still screaming, Johnny holding him.  
His eyes focused on the baby; "I can't shut it!" he looked to his wife.  
Elena took Dylan, "I think you need to sit down," her voice more to Rhiannon, she held Dylan, guessing she was the only one for this baby, "I'm not a civil servant, nor is Ianto or Jade..." she kept serious, "but someone, they," she inhaled, "Ianto and Jade didn't make it," she then inhaled, "I hope they did, but I don't think anyone could survive that blast..." She exhaled, "I don't even know how I survived," her voice light trying to calm Dylan down more.

Rhiannon sat down on her couch, tears in her eyes. "No." She shook her head not believing it. Covering her face, she started to sob. "That can't be right... They can't be dead." She sobbed harder. Looking up at Dylan, his big blue eyes. She couldn't bring herself to keep a stare.

Dylan wasn't even aware, "I'm sorry," her voice low, she kept rocking the baby, "I thought I'd come here," she nodded, "I can't stay too long, but all I need is to borrow a laptop," her eyes looking around, "I have to find my Boss..."

"Yeah, okay." Rhiannon nodded, she stood up, trying to calm down. To keep everything feeling normal when deep down it wasn't at all. Her eyes kept looking to the girl, "You want to use the shower, or clean up?" Rhiannon kept watching Elena holding Dylan close to her.

Elena shook her head lightly, "I really should move quickly, I need a laptop to make sure," she inhaled rubbing her head with her free hand trying to keep Dylan close to her. Rocking Dylan back to sleep, she placed him into the baby seat, "I know this is a lot to ask," she kept watching Rhiannon, "I was never here, you don't know me..."  
"I know you now!" Johnny clicked his fingers, "You was the bird I," he stopped talking, "Never mind," he sat back down.

Rhiannon gave Johnny a dirty look. Handing Elena the Acer PC Laptop. "The password is sex kitten, one word." Her cheeks were pink. Watching Dylan sleeping. "We're going to have to protect him." She looked at Johnny.

"Please," Elena took the laptop, "Just remember," she glanced to Johnny, "please..." her voice soft, "Keep this with him," she reached into her pocket, taking out her wallet, she placed a photo of Ianto Jade herself and Owen in a cheap photo booth, "Just in case..." she whispered kissing the boy, then looked to Rhiannon, "I was sixteen, he was twenty one, I flashed him for booze..." she pointed out, "Take care of him, no matter what, right now, he's yours..." she walked out the door quickly.

Rhiannon kept staring at Johnny, "you," she playfully slapped him, "I can't believe you, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was drunk love, I can't remember every drunken teenager that's flashed me her bits…" he stopped feeling Rhiannon slapping him more.

Ianto now looked to Owen and Jade, "We can't take Owen's car!" he felt himself paused, "can be tracked," he then thought about it, "We can't risk any cars, cos we'll be traceable..." now looking to Jade, they had made it a good distance, "I've got my credit card," he looked to Owen, "See if we can take some money out..."

"Five minutes up the road, there is an ATM Machine in a movie rental-corner shop. We can try there. If we keep to the back streets, no one will notice." Owen put the gun he was holding away.  
Jade was doing the same. "Good idea." Though she was leery about it. "After that, we need as little contact with people in Cardiff as possible. "They started to the little shop.

Ianto nodded, "I hope that Rhiannon is alright," he inhaled, but exhaled going a machine placing his card in first, he pressed the numbers, but then glanced to Owen, he gave a quick head shake before moving out the way quickly.  
For a second before putting his card back into his wallet, he looked to the photo booth photo, they all had one, he glanced to his one, the one with them all smiling, Elena took the one with him, and his emo face, Jade looking like she was from an Asian mob, Owen looking like a pimp, why Elena pulled the blow up doll face, he laughed thinking about it.

"Let me try." Owen pulled out his wallet. Putting his Debit card into the machine. He typed in his pin number, trying to withdraw a hundred quid he looked into his wallet. The tiny compartment for pictures, he looked at the same photo booth picture set, his picture. Made him exhale a small laugh.  
The drunken four of them, where not ready for the picture to be taken. It caught, Ianto half blinking, sticking his tongue out at Jade, who was wiggling around on his lap, her thumb and index finger holding his tongue.  
Owen had his hands on both of Elena's boobs, while Elena was leaning back her tongue licking up his cheek as the picture snapped, He couldn't remember much of that night.  
"Fuck, no." He watched the ATM decline his transaction giving him his card back.

"Third times the charm?" Jade dug around in her bag, fishing out her wallet. Opening up the clasp. She tried using her Diamond Visa. Typing in her pin. Trying to take out a simple amount of sixty pounds. She played with her California State Drivers license. Sliding it aside was the picture of the same photo booth.  
Her picture was of Elena and herself joking around, giving each other and unexpected lip peck. The size of Owen and Ianto's eyes were popping out of their skulls was the most hilarious bit. "Nope." Jade watched the card come back out at her. "So were all frozen accounts."

Ianto nodded, "Pretty much," he looked from Jade to Owen, "Last resort," he reached into his pockets of his trousers, "I've got," he also went into his blazer pockets, "Twenty five Euros, twenty pence, and a nickel," then his blazer pocket, "I have a tampon, Chinese menu, and a old lottery scratch card, lost..." He exhaled, "What you guys have?"

"A tampon?" Owen asked looking at Ianto with a strange look, "I knew there was something about you that was off." He turned out his pockets. "Uh, condom, ribbed condom, glow condom, lint, off duty gun, a dime." He tried the other pocket. "Five pounds, more lint, a button, a ping pong ball. Uh." He patted down his leather jacket pockets. "TEN pounds!" He looked excited, "Fag butt?" He stared, "Penlight and... A Batman sticker." He looked to Jade.

Jade patted down her pockets. "Canadian dollar, American penny, five quid." She tried the other pocket, "Lighter, tic tacs, beer bottle cap..." Feeling up her hoodie pockets. "Gun, receipt, twenty quid, glasses - broken... Yeah... Nothing helpful."

"So we've got a collective of, thirty five pounds, twenty pence," he kept thinking, "Could get us," he thought about it, then he lost it, "But we've got to get a way to get to London that is low profile..." he kept looking around trying to think of a way, but then all he kept thinking was Jade, "Honey, you need to calm down..."

"Calm? I am calm! I've been away from Dylan to long, he is going to suffer from this, us leaving him!" She tried not to have a panic attack as they stood outside the shop now.

Ianto kept watching her, "Jade, he's going to be fine, he's with my sister..." He kept his tone down, he wasn't in the place to have people stare at them, they needed to keep moving, get to London and find out what the hell was going on.

"That is supposed to make me feel better?" Jade looked up at him, her eyes wide with panic, she kept her eyes dead set on Ianto's.

Owen put his hand on Jade's shoulder. "Jade, he'll be fine, look at us, we've all had troubled, fucked up families and we turned out fine." Actually Owen knew nothing about Ianto's family beside his sister. Ianto kept looking from Owen, to Jade, He knew that Owen's father left when he was young, his mother kicked him out when he was sixteen, he now has issues with woman leaving him, and anger with being kept in the dark.  
Jade's mother died when she was born, her father was never around, mostly work first. Jade never, so she grew up not knowing what a parent was.  
Then himself, he didn't have a strong bond with either of his parents, now he juggles his love with Jade, with a fact of loving his boss also, but then he knew Jade was the one for him, she for a long minute the air was silent, no one speaking a word.

Jade kept staring at Owen, watching him. "... Okay, fair point." He whispered clearing his throat. He thought about his mother kicking him out then having the nerve to show up at his wedding. Looking to Jade who looked away from him. Vowing in her head, she might be away from Dylan for now, but he was never going to grow up without parental love. "I'm thinking ... If we steal a car, they'll have an APB out on it by sunset." Jade cleared the silence.

Ianto nodded, "Right," he kept looking to the money, "I wouldn't risk a Car," he then looked to Owen, most the time, he was a follower, he didn't come up with ideas, just follows the logically sounded one. "Maybe we can find some thing, that doesn't involve us being spotted going into London.

"What about the shipping lanes?" Owen pointed out looking between Ianto and Jade.  
"Perfect!" Jade said looking to her digital watch. "If we run, we can catch the ten o'clock shipping from Cardiff to London."  
"Why are we still standing around?" Owen started walking backwards quickly before turning and breaking out into a run.

Ianto laughed, "got to love when we run..." he kept looking from Owen to Jade, the fact was they were getting some where, and when they got into the back of the lorry, Ianto kept looking to Jade, "you sure this is heading to London?" he looked serious, before inhaling.

Owen seeing it was a water truck, it wasn't all that cold. Which was nice, it was just right. Stacks and cases of water made a complicated maze to walk around in when unloading. He pulled out his penlight, it was dark except a small glow from a dimmed water machine in the very back.  
"I don't question you about how you make the perfect cup of coffee, don't you question my knowledge of the haulage industry." Jade looked over Ianto, pulling herself up on a stack on water boxes. "But yes, positive."

Ianto then sat down looking to Jade, "you going to be okay..." he asked while the lorry started to come to life, then driving. The fact was, they were going to London, and when there, it was finding the answers, Ianto placed a hand on Jade's belly, "This is always the case with us," he laughed, "The world in jeopardy, and we find our you're expecting..."

Jade half laughed, resting her head on Ianto's shoulder, her cheeks were warm as they got when she was over tired. Trying to fight it. "So true." She put her hand over Ianto's.  
Owen looked up, shining the penlight on them. "Again? You're pregnant again?" He didn't believe it, "Elena might be expecting, and the last thing I told was, get rid of it."

Ianto glanced to Jade with an awkward moment; they kept looking to each other trying to keep calm.

Jade reached over to Owen taking his hand, "She might be out there, we don't know," her voice trying to be reassuring, but it was hard to make a lie believable, because deep down, Jade just didn't have hope.  
Ianto nodded, "Tough as old boots, that's our Lena," Ianto kept looking to Jade, "Can't believe we're having twins," he kept feeling weird about the idea of them having a full house soon. Ianto felt proud to say it, but then the road wasn't that good bumping all over the place. Ianto kept holding Jade close to him, "hopefully," he kept focused, "We can get to London, get the right number, and fix this miss understanding..."

"Twins, Jesus Christ." Owen turned his penlight off to save it. "Congrats..." He twiddled his thumbs, thinking about Elena, maybe she was out there somewhere, kicking ass. At least he'd like to believe that. He let his head tilt back against the side of the truck. Closing his eyes.  
"Thanks..." Jade's voice was lower and lighter, the rocking didn't bother her, but her insides wanted to puke up anything left in her stomach. Turning into Ianto's side she put her arms around his torso, trying to keep comfortable as they bounced around.

Elena sat in a park, she was on a swing set, the kids around her seemed to be having fun, but right now, she was closing her eyes, trying to remember the number plates, hard to remember when under piles of rubble, she placed a hand under her ribs, not broken, sore, she knew if Owen was here, he'd tell her what was wrong. She kept touching her stomach now, wishing for everything she didn't have that fight with him, but she couldn't risk finding him. No she needed to find Jack, the numbers in her head, she now started to do what she thought Jade would do. She'd find where that van had taken Jack, but she was hitting a dead end when everything went silent.

Elena then looked up, the Children had stopped laughing, they were still, and it freaked Elena out. "We are coming..." they all say again.  
Elena sighed, "Bloody hell." she glanced to the mothers around her.

"We are coming tomorrow!" over and Over, Elena inhaled, her eyes going back to the scream, Elena now covered her ears, she watched as the children went back to Normal. Getting to her feet, she couldn't stay in Cardiff, that van took the pieces of Jack to London; she needed to get to London.

Elena walked up front doorsteps, she held the laptop close to her chest while looking to the front door, she glanced around her, she knew she was on a time line, she needed to find Jack, but right now, she needed something, so kept ringing the doorbell.  
"Elena!" Fiona snapped, "your father is worried bloody sick about you," she let her daughter into the house.  
Elena turned, "What you mean worried?" her voice rough, she sounded tired, but rubbed her arms.  
"Elena, he got news from work, you're a wanted Terrorist..." she pointed out, "Elena, what happened to you, it looks like..."  
"I've been blown up." Elena muttered while trying to look around, she kept thinking if it was safe for her to come here.  
"I was going to say, in a rough rave, but your point makes more sense," she brushed her daughter's hair lightly. "Elena what have you gotten yourself into?" her voice calm, her hand kept brushing down Elena's arm.

Elena blinked, "You don't actually think I'm a terrorist?" her voice snapped, she couldn't believe the way her mother was looking at her. "Oh, great, feel the love!"

"No Elena, it's just, well, your work, plus you never talk about it," Fiona was looking scared, "Elena me and your father don't like it," she pointed out trying to keep her daughter's attention.

Elena rolled her eyes, "No, you tend to not like anything I do, but what I do saves lives, the world, and the fact is." She exhaled, "you rather think I'm a bad person, cos some load of fucking wank stains at dad's work told him I'm a terrorist, when I've no idea what I've done wrong!" she pointed in her mother's face now, "you should be on my side, me, your daughter, not them, who blew up my work, my boss, my friends," she brushed her hand over her eyes, "so right now, think what you want of me, cos I don't give a shit anymore mother. I really don't!"

"Elena," Fiona kept looking to her daughter, in face she'd changed. Maybe she didn't like it, but her hand touched her face softly, "You know I love you, you're my baby, but people are looking for you," she kept her eyes on her daughter's the same eyes of Gino's. "Why are you here?" she asked.  
"I just need to borrow some things from Dad, plus some things I left here for safe keeping." she looked over her mother, "also, I need to use the bathroom," she kept focused before walking up the stairs, she glanced into her old bedroom, it was pretty much how she left if when she moved out. All the events seemed like a lifetime ago, but she moved to the bathroom looking the door behind her.

She reached in turning the shower on first; she remembered how it always took forever to get warm. Taking off her baggy t-shirt, she glanced to the bruises on her ribs, the pain fresh again as she took her jeans off seeing the bruises on her legs, everything was more sore than painful, getting into the warm Water Elena kept trying to think how she got into all this mess, maybe her life would have been better without Torchwood, but she didn't want to imagine life without it.

Getting out the water, Elena wrapped a towel around herself; she kept looking into the mirror as she got into her old bedroom. Some of her old clothes were still there, she found a really old pair of knickers, but no bras, she got dressed into a pair of cargo trousers in black and a Nirvana band shirt, and her old worn out all star converses. She brushed her hair back before walking down the stairs to see her mother standing in the kitchen. "You still have the ornamental bird, I got you from my honeymoon?"  
"Yes," Her mother lifted it up showing Elena, Elena took it from her smashing it over the floor, inside was cash, fake IDs and guns with ammo. "Elena!" Fiona watched as Elena took her car keys, and kept walking to the garage, Fiona following her, "Elena, explain yourself right now!" her voice sharp, Elena didn't even turn around.

Picking up boxes that had her father's war collectables, her hand picking up equipment that hadn't been used in years, her eyes focused on anything that could help her, but felt her mother hounding her, Elena finally turned to face her. "I'm sorry mum, I've got to go," she inhaled; "Save the fucking world again!" as of that she was gone.

As they stood in the middle of London, opposite of Canary Wharf, Owen looked around. "So what do we do now?" He put his hands into his leather jacket.  
"We call ... Frobisher." Jade looked toward the red phone box. "He'll know what's going on." She watched as the people came and went. Every time a black vehicle minus a Taxi drove slowly. There was that little moment of paranoia.

Ianto nodded, "Right," he kept looking to Owen, then glanced to people walking by, "Jade you call, me and Owen," he kept looking to his family, the people who mean the world to him, "We'll watch out."  
Feeling nervous Ianto didn't know what to expect, but one of them wasn't being shot in the middle of the crowds, so felt a little more at ease.

Taking the change, Jade walked into the Phone Box, dialling a number she'd called once to often on Torchwood business. Listening to the ringing, she glanced seeing Owen and Ianto still standing there. "Can I speak to Mister Frobisher, please?" Jade asked softly.  
"He's not available at the moment. Can I take a message?" the voice sounded friendly, a little too friendly for Jade's liking.  
"It's Jadrienne Springsteen, from Torchwood. 'I need to see him urgently. Can you set up a meeting?" She asked politely, you could hear typing as background noise. Lois started at the information;  
_Personnel – Jadrienne Springsteen.  
Status: ACTIVE  
Date of Birth: 18/11/1986  
Height: 5'4"  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Last Known Address: 16 Devon's road  
Next of Kin: Ianto Jones - Common-Law Husband.  
Position: Senior Torchwood Technician.  
Computer expert, also associated with U.N.I.T_  
"I dunno if I can." Lois said, her eyes kept looking around the office, she couldn't think of what to do now, she bit her lips listening.  
"Just put me straight through, then." Jade sounded impatient now, her hand was tapping on the little shelf in the phone box, and she kept tapping her fingernails.  
"He's pretty busy." Lois kept looking around the office more, across the room to Bridget's desk, her eyes scanning the computer more.  
Jade kept feeling her hand brush over her stomach, "Yeah, he would be! Who is this? "  
"Lois Habiba." She kept feeling like she was doing something wrong, but kept looking scared about what she was doing.  
"What happened to Bridget Spears?" Jade felt confused, but then twirled the wire around her finger, she kept looking around.  
"She's on the other line." Lois looked around the office.  
"Right - do you know what Torchwood is, Lois?" Jade was serious, she wanted answers and she wasn't going to wait for them to fall on her lap.  
"Yes..." Lois said lowly.  
"Then you should know' that right now you lot need us. The whole world needs us. We can help. But someone's trying to kill us. Someone who claims to be working for the government." Jade sounded snappy.  
"Why would the government want to kill people who can help?" Lois was confused, but it was hard for her to figure any of this out.  
"Exactly, that's what I have to find out. That's why I need to see him! Look, I know all this sounds mad, but you have to believe me."  
"I do... ... Hold the line please!" Lois said quickly.  
Looking at the place that was once his home, uneasy Owen kept shifting. "So." He put his hands into his pockets nervously. "Twins." He laughed, "Good luck with three under two."

Ianto inhaled, "Well what can I say," he kept looking to his lift and then right, "If she's out there... If, what you think she's doing?" he didn't want to say the name, he didn't like the awkwardness, he had Jade, he knew Jade was safe, but right now Owen was completely in the dark.

"I hope she's running like hell, to safety." Owen whispered. Looking around the busy, London streets. "But if she is still out there. She's probably trying to do the same thing we are..." He whispered.

Ianto nodded, "Yeah, but it's Elena," he looked to Owen, "The one who asks for directions to public library, who gets confused as a McDonald's drive thru..." Ianto tapped Owen's shoulder, "We can only hope she's in hiding." he then kept seeing Elena still behind in the hub, he didn't have any faith in Elena being Alive.

"Ianto." Jade hit him in the arm, "Elena is a smart girl! Don't diss her!" She snapped seeing Owen looking down at his shoes, kicking a pebble onto the pavement of the road.

"Sorry." Ianto felt stupid for a second, "We better get moving for this meeting," he started to straighten his tie up, then glanced to Jade, "I know where the place is, used to eat my lunch there a lot of the time..." he pointed out that, plus he didn't want to think of the company he kept in that cafe.

Elena drove, she hated this car, she kept looking to the back, front, reaching into her mother's glove compartment, there a stupidly too big for her face sunglasses, she put them on, before glancing around, she needed to get herself to London.  
Pulling into a parking bay, Elena got out of the car, the meter, slipping some coins into the machine, she quickly found the Army clothing supply store, "Lord forgive me," she inhaled opening the door. Looking around, she knew the things Jack loved the most, flicking through stacks.

Finally she saw it hanging up, she laughed, "I'll take that, and these!" she pushed more money than the things were worth, after paying she rushed out of the shop, quickly looking to the things she brought, Going to another store, she found herself buying a black wig, some lighters, and a flashlight, all the other stuff from her father's army gadgets.

Parking the car, Elena inhaled, she found herself walking up the fire escape staircase on the outside of a building, her eyes going to the parked car, in the back ally parking spaces, well, she hoped that it was safe, she needed the car.  
Getting tired, Elena glanced to her feet, she couldn't of brought herself some sensible shoes, but as much as it killed her to wear second hand clothes, there was no way on earth she'd ever wear second hand underwear and shoes, she felt sick just thinking about it.  
Standing on the roof Elena glanced around, she placed her hands on her hips, and then chuckled to herself. If only Jack could see her now, she pulled out binoculars and started to scan the city, she glanced over to the view of Canary Wharf, she kept looking to the building, then opening the laptop again, she glanced over the staff, she was going to find someone to lead her to Jack.  
"Not fucking Responding!" Elena grunted, "Fucking cheap, fucking," she exhaled, "Come on ten perfect batty, come on, work…" she glanced to the file now coming up, "Thank you…" now looking to the building again, she inhaled closing the laptop again racing down the stairs, she found her target to follow.

Elena back in her car, she felt herself following a woman, mainly to the point a Woman who didn't even know she was targeted, as she kept close, but not too far, she parked the car, paid the meter, then found herself on yet another roof, she was on a real roll watching the woman enter the cafe, and Elena felt frozen, sitting at a table, was Ianto and Jade, but breaking into a grin seeing Owen, and he didn't even know she was there.

Lois walked into the small cafe, she felt awkward, she wasn't meant to be here, but seeing the woman who resembled the photo, she inhaled walking forward sitting down looking to the two men with her, she hadn't a clue who they were. "Hi, I'm Lois..."

"Where's Frobisher?" Jade asked seriously as she looked over the black girl. With corn rolls, typical, however they did look pretty. Owen kept looking around nervously. He was sitting on Jade's right side, like a bodyguard.

Lois kept looking from each person, "He's not coming..." her voice scared, her eyes moving from the two men, to the one woman in the middle of them.  
"Why isn't he coming?" Ianto asked, he tried to keep his voice calm, but right now, they didn't near a secretary, he cleared his throat lightly.  
Feeling worse, "Oh, God, this is probably the worst mistake of my life. I've read your files. Some of the stuff you've done, you're like unsung national heroes." her eyes kept looking around, "I..."

"Listen, We don't do autographs and I don't want to be to rude, but why am I talking to you and not your boss?" Jade kept the professional dangerous tone. Pulling that Mob boss look, watching the young girl. Owen was twisting the saltshaker on the table. He kept looking around the place; he kept getting a feeling, but pushed him away.

"Because if he knew you were here you'd be dead. He gave the order to have Jack Harkness killed..." she blurted it out feeling like everything was sounding so surreal.  
Ianto blinked a few times, coughed, then blinked some more. "Are you sure?" he asked feeling nervous again, he didn't like this.  
Lois sighed, "I've seen it with my own eyes." her voice low, her hands playing on the table.

"We really are in trouble." Owen said while looking to this Lois girl, he didn't want to intrude in Jade's interrogation.  
Jade narrowed her eyes in Owens direction, folding her arms across the table.  
"Do you know Captain Andrew Staines, Colonel Michael Sanders, Ellen Hunt?" Lois leaned across the table keeping her eyes on Jade, it seemed she was the leader of the other two.  
Jade felt like she was scanning her memory banks for the names, "No." She finally answered.

Lois inhaled, "They're all dead. They were killed on the same day as Jack Harkness. I didn't sign the Official Secrets Act to cover up murder. But then, I didn't take the job to commit treason on my second day. What am I doing here?" her eyes kept scanning, she kept getting a feeling she was being watched, it was starting to really freak her out, maybe they know what she's up to.  
Ianto kept looking over her face, "you tell us, Lois!" Snapping her attention from the windows.  
"If you're the bad guys, why doesn't it say that on your file? And if you're the good guys, who am I working for, and why do they want you dead?"

Owen felt his stomach growl and contract as it tried to find any source of food left inside of it, but no avail to this stomach.  
"Listen, Lois..." Owen looked up at her, "there is a lot to talk about - we're probably going to bring suspicion, because we haven't ordered anything." He watched her. "We don't have any money, the money we had we used to call you. Is there anything chance you could...?" Owen trailed off.

Ianto wanted to crawl into a pit, have it all cover him up, his eyes watching Owen, finally on Lois taking some money out, then handing it over to Owen, "well if you're getting something," Ianto said lightly, "I'll have," he glanced to the menu, "French breakfast..." he held a hand up, "Just a black coffee..."  
Lois inhaled, "I'll just have a latte..." she pointed out while keeping her eyes on the people with her.

Owen thought about a French breakfast. "Ohh, that sounds... Fruity," quite literally.  
He trailed off again, the smell and thought of food was torture as he stood with the money.  
"Jade?" Owen looked at her, waiting for her to decide what she wanted.  
However, the smell of food and the lack of food in her body made Jade want to puke, looking up at Owen, her hand rubbed her stomach under the table. "Bagel with cream cheese and a Green tea."  
"Right, got it. Thanks." He saluted Lois for a moment before heading to the counter.  
"Thanks - we owe you for that." Jade put her hands back on the table, and looking over Lois, she seemed sweet.

"Everyone in the office seems to think what's happening with the kids is all to do with aliens. And that they'll be here tomorrow, And there's something big being built on the top floor of the MI5 building." she kept looking around, she felt like she was doing something terrible, her whole stomach was tightening up into knots.  
Ianto leaned forward again, "What do you mean?" he asked, for a second, he kept looking to where she was looking.  
Lois bit her lip for a second, "I don't know. But it's like they're getting ready. And if you lot... Torchwood... if you're the alien experts, and they really are coming tomorrow, why does Mr Frobisher want you out of the way all of a sudden?"

Owen had come back, taking his seat on the right side of Jade again. As Jade spoke, "I've no idea. But I'm going to find out. Can you tell me anything about Jack Harkness? Or Elena Harper?" She glanced to Owen who tensed.

Lois glanced to the man who looked Tense, "Well, Harper is reported missing," she kept her tone low, "They went over the entire site, only found Harkness dead." she kept looking serious. "But I'd assume a blast that big, they'll be no one able to live out that kind of explosion..."  
Ianto cocked his eyebrow, "Well, me and Jade are still alive, so I wouldn't be quick to assume..." he pointed out carefully.

"Yeah, Elena is a fighter." Jade glanced from Lois to Owen putting her hand on his knee, but she squeezed it reassuringly.  
Owen kept staring forward, until a waitress came over. "English breakfast, with two sugars no milk coffee." She smiled placing it down in front of Owen.

"Ta." Owen picked up a fork, trying to keep casual while he wanted to just drive face first into the plate.  
"Bagel with cream cheese and a green tea." She smiled to Jade.

"Thank you." Jade slide the mug to her left and aliened the plate to the centre.  
"And a French breakfast with black coffee." She placed it in front of Ianto. "And a Latte." She placed it in front of Lois.  
Owen looked over the assorted fruit and pastries on Ianto's plate. "If that doesn't shout I'm queer from the rooftops." He murmured.

Ianto snapped his eyes to Owen's breakfast, "Fuck off Owen, just cos I don't want to eat a load of shit," he pointed to all the fried products on his plate, "My body is my temple, I respect it," he then glanced to Jade.  
Lois felt awkward in this moment; her eyes kept looking to Jade, for a moment she didn't know if this was the normal thing to happen. "Well I thought it was weird about, Mr Frobisher say to keep him under surveillance. I mean Why do that to a dead person?" her voice avoiding raising too loud.  
"They're keeping him on a military compound." She kept her voice down; she couldn't believe she was really doing this.

Owen stuck his tongue out with chewed food out at Ianto behind Jade's back who tried to ignore Owen, who was pretty much like a third child with discipline issues. "Are you sure?" Jade asked reaching over, pushing Owen's face forward. Not looking at him. "Put that tongue back in your mouth or I'll cut it off." She warned.  
Owen looked down to his plate, "The only problem is getting into that compound." Jade added on.

Lois nodded, "I have the first floor plans in my bag," she reached down passing them over to Ianto, he nodded, then inhaled drinking some of his coffee. "Well, Mr Frobisher's just authorised the release of a body from Ashton Down. This is Rupesh Patanjali."  
Ianto sighed, "Must of thought he was one of us," he felt bad for a few seconds.  
"Well the undertaker's name is Richard Rossiter and he's got an appointment to pick him up at 5.30 today. I was thinking, access to a funeral director would be easier than access to a secure military compound. So... He'd have to pass through here at some time between 5 and 5.15 to get to Ashton Down for 5.30, and there'd be no witnesses. The name of the contact at the compound is a Corporal Camara. His number's on there, and he'll be expecting you." her voice calm she kept thinking of them, was she helping the good guys.

Owen had finished his breakfast, sipping his coffee, we watched Jade looked over the different papers, as if she was analysing it for flaws. She looked up at Lois, looking pleased. "When this is over and you want a job, you come find me, Lois." She was serious.

Lois nodded, "Thank you," she got to her feet, "Thank you," she handed Jade another piece of paper, "My number, if you need me again," she got her bag walking out of the cafe, she glanced back before walking forward.

Elena from the roof, binoculars in one hand, contraption in the other hand, she kept focused, the laptop balanced on her knees, she felt like she was in a freak show act, but kept channelling herself to the conversation, "come on, tell me something useful!" she squealed when a pigeon flew too close, moving the contraption to a window.  
"UHhh Ahh Harder! Harder! OH Fuck me!" Elena moved it back to the café, feeling ear raped.

Elena kept adjusting her earpiece was finally listening into the conversation better, she would of gone down there and been with them, but right now, she knew that her finding Jack was better alone, they would be better getting to the bottom of the problems.

Elena inhaled, "fucking hell..." her hands went down to her stomach, she felt it rumble softly, "Hey, we'll find Jack, then I'll give you a bagel," she thought about it, "If I can find one," she finished keeping her ears focused.

Elena inhaled, "Owen," she looked to the left, "I think I'll let him stew a little, get to realise what a complete arse he can be..." A pigeon was cooing and walking alone the edge of the building. Elena stared out into the sky, "Everything is going to shit, and I'm having a conversation with a flying rat..."

Elena's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe it, the feeling in her chest tighten, her eyes kept focused, "you fucking bitch!" her voice snapped, "I want that bagel," her eyes going to the pigeon, "Go poo on that bagel!" she waved, but the pigeon flew in the other direction, "Yeah, fuck you too Percy..." she then laughed, "I named the flying rat… What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Elena laughed, "Finally something worth hearing," she took the earpiece out, looking the laptop, "Last leg," she inhaled while taking the pen, she found the address of the compound herself, "I think I can get passed," she felt like she was going to have a pretty woman moment.

Ianto stood on the side of the road, he glanced over to Owen, "I think this is going to send us to hell..." he kept looking to Jade, then back to Owen, "So, what are we going to do when we get there?" he kept feeling the chill of the late afternoon air.

Owen kept looking back to the coffin in the wooded area on the side of the road, as Jade walked behind him, looking over Ianto, "Yes, because - You having Gay sex with your boss, lying to the world about your job, having babies out of wedlock and keeping a half Cyberman in the basement is no big deal, but This!" He pointed to the coffin, "This is going to send you to hell." He rolled his eyes, Jade passing Owen the man's suit. "Get changed. Quickly. We've gotta hit the road."

Ianto felt frozen for a few seconds, "Cyberwoman!" he pointed out, then inhaled again, "Fair point," he started to strip off and change into the clothes given to him, but kept looking to Jade, "Just a point to add," he kept serious, "This is going to work." he glanced to the black van, feeling odd about everything, but then it was going to be a weird evening for them.

Jade looked at her soft orange hooded zip up sweater, covered in dirt patches. "Gimme your coat." Jade pointed to Owen seriously.  
"W-what, why?" He looked down at her, but pulled his jacket off.

"Because, pulling up clad in a dirty orange hoodie isn't appropriate." She pulled the hoodie off, putting Owen's jacket on. Zipping it up. "Good enough." She watched it half way down to her knees.  
"Now what?" Owen took her orange sweater; he rolled it into a ball throwing it where they threw the coffin. "Rid of ugly arse sweater."

Jade stared, "Hey I loved that sweater!" her finger pointed, "You, get in the back and hope we don't get searched upon arrival." She got into the passenger seat.

Ianto looked to Jade, "You're joking..." he turned to Owen, "Best..." he finally looked around, "you can find a way to hide..." he kept thinking of the worst that can happen, then thinking about finding Jack, that was the thing, getting Jack safe, then. "Are we going to try and find Elena?" he asked them both.

Jade looked sharply to Ianto, "If and I mean IF Elena is alive, she's probably trying to do the same thing we are, finding out Captain. We find Jack, then we look for Elena." She gave more an order, rather then a suggestion.  
Owen was sitting in the back of the car, twisting his wedding ring nervously. "Yeah... " He didn't want to disagree with Jade, who seemed to determined as they drove down the long road.

Elena was driving again, she felt good, she got an address, "Shit!" she thought about it, how was she going to get into a Military compound, she looked to see the sex shop, "Lord forgive me," she parked the car, glancing to the cash that was in the glove compartment, she grabbed it, then rushed into the shop, she picked out a pair of knee high boots, a purple mini shirt, finished with a purple latex corset, finally a red bobbed wig. "This can go right, or so very wrong..."

Elena changed, again, this time with a better quality wig, she put in the bright blue contacts to cover her green eyes, she pulled up the compound, she felt awkward looking to the man on guard, "Here for Thomas Jenkins," she broke into a bright smile before biting her lip.  
"Not again!" he kept looking around, "Go through..." he kept looking forward, "I swear..."  
Elena inhaled, "wow," she now started to figure out where to go, poor Thomas, no hooker for you today.

Elena parked the car, she got out feeling her hands pulling down the mini shirt, she felt like she was showing everything off, but best of all, clean fresh new knickers, never been worn by another.  
Walking up to an armed man, his eyes focused on her chest, the corset pushing everything up, "Erm, you, you, shouldn't..." he felt his eyes staring, "you shouldn't be here miss."  
"No," her eyes looking behind him to the room, "But maybe, we can..." her eyes looking over the door, "I'm lost, looking for Thomas Jenkins..." she felt nervous.  
"That's me..." he grinned, "I told you tomorrow." he pointed, but looked around, "Better, hurry..." he pointed to the door, touching her arse walking her in, then closed the door after him.

Elena looked to the man sitting down, "I hope you don't mind..." he looked around the small office.  
"No." Elena kept looking to the security cameras, she felt herself trying to figure out.  
Thomas cleared his throat, "Erm..." he pushed an envelope to Elena, she glanced down. "Payment."  
"Oh!" Elena felt herself taking the money; she placed it into her boot, then pulled her gun out, "Sorry... I'm not a real whore." she pointed the gun to his face, "but!"  
He reached for his radio, Elena pointed the gun to his groan, "Don't!" she kept her voice cool, and he put the radio down.

Elena looked to Thomas, "Look, if it makes you feel better, you really should just talk to your wife," she was tying him up to a chair, his mouth gagged, "I mean, if you really talked, you can get great sex from her, and also with the money you save fro not paying prossies, you can go somewhere nice..." she reached into his pocket taking his security card. "Again, really, really sorry..." she glanced over the monitors, she see the place she needed to be next.

Ianto felt nervous when they drove onto the compound, he kept looking to Jade, then back to the man at the entrance, "Hi, we're here to pick up a body. 5.30 appointment. Corporal Camara?" he spoke to the man, then felt the man watching Jade.  
"Kodak's dead? When did that happen?" he sounded so scared, but confused.

Jade looked down at the paper, "No, he's the contact. The name of the deceased is Patanjali. Rupesh Patanjali." She looked back to the man who exhaled loudly.  
"Jesus! Shit myself then! He owes me money. Sorry." He shook his head, his gun at ease against his chest. He saw his watch; his break was due to start in two minutes. He took his radio out, "Kodak got a couple of body-snatchers down at the gate for you, over." He said. Watching Jade and Ianto.  
"Okay, let them in, over." Kodak's voice came over the radio a few minutes later.  
He stepped back, pressing a button, the gate lifted up and he waved them through.  
Feeling the car bounce as they drove over the radio spike so if you tried backing up it would take the tires out. The tinted windows reflected the sun. "This so isn't going to work." Owen whispered from the back.

Ianto kept looking to Jade, "We're doing this," he kept thinking of how they were going to find Jack, then glanced to the back, he knew Owen was in there safe, "so this is well..."  
AS they saw a man, must been Kodak, "See that fire exit? Do you wanna back up to that? Save you having to wheel him round the block." he kept looking to Jade, he gave her a wink.

Upon watching into the building, Ianto left outside with Owen who was now going along with being an undertaker in study. Jade cleared her throat, holding the clipboard. She'd rolled up Owen's jacket so it didn't look so big. "So you don't get many bodies, then?" She asked softly. Looking around each cell door.

Kodak inhaled, "Not usually. But we've got in three at the moment." He glanced down her, her gave a quick once over "Do I know you?" he kept his voice cool, he looked to make sure that the other was still not around.

Jade glanced to him, holding the clipboard closer, keeping a calm exterior expression, "Uh, no I don't think so?" She looked forward again.

Ianto was driving the right place, "Owen," he whispered, "You alright back there?" he felt weird; he turned around backing into the fire exit door like he was told to.

"I'm fine." Owen was holding the Gizmo tightly in his right hand, thinking about Elena and how much he missed her.

"You don't look like an undertaker. If more undertaker's looked like you, there'd be more of a demand for bereavement. Ooh, ooh, hang on. I'm just going to open the fire door for your mate." he inhaled, he walked to the exit, "Corporal Camara at the west corridor. I'm just opening the fire door for the body snatchers. OK?" he spoke but nothing replied, "Erm, what is Jenkins up to?" he said to another station.  
"He's got a 'guest' with him..." a voice said.  
Kodak grunted, "Fucking wanker..." he muttered opening the door for the other undertaker.

Jade saw Owen and Ianto standing at the door with the body carrier. Owen looked calmly. "Hello." He nodded seriously. Rolling the carrier in, seeing Jade giving her a side-glance, as she turned she started walking forward again.  
Kodak looked between the men he saw driving and the man with the carrier. "Who are you?" He asked quickly.  
Owen looked up, "Landon, Landon Hawks, undertaker in study." He nodded. Kodak looked sceptical he looked toward the second man.

Kodak nodded, "All well..." he now focused on Jade for a few seconds, "so, are you seeing anyone?"  
Ianto pushed the trolley a little hard that needed, "Yes." he snapped. "She's pregnant... With a very caring common law husband." his voice snapped.  
"Ah..." he kept watching Jade, "Guess he's the other half." he laughed to Ianto's face, "Well better make a move." he looked to Ianto, "Can't blame a man for trying?" he laughed again.

Owen walking beside Ianto, at the Gizmo against his lips, it looking like a pen, he gave Ianto a raised eyebrow look, "Calm down about ten notches." He whispered harshly.  
When Kodak turned to open the cell door, Jade gave Ianto a slightly evil look, like 'man don't blow our cover.' but inside she was happy he was that caring.  
"I don't mind a little chocolate milk every now and then." Jade said casually, thus meaning anything.

Ianto snapped a pen in his hand clean in two, "Jade!" he hissed lightly under his breath.  
"Kodak," a voice was over the radio. "Kodak, Jenkin's not replying to any radio..."  
"Well, someone go and get him!" he snapped, then looked to the others, "Man had a prostitute come in ever so often." he now looked to Ianto, "you alright mate, you look pissed..."  
"Kodak!" his voice serious, "Jenkin's been tied up, security breach!"

Alarms started buzzing around the whole building and it echoed.  
Kodak looked between the three, "Fucking hell." Jade pulled the gun from her pocket, whacking him across the head, knocking him out.

"We need to move! Before we get caught... Is that the..." She marched over to Owen grabbing the Gizmo. "You had this all along!" She waved it at him.  
Owen looked down. "Mmm-hmm."  
"Idiot!" She snapped, holding it up, knocking out the camera watching them.

Ianto inhaled, "well it would be nice if we move, being..." he pointed to the door, "A lot of armed men, and three of us..." he then kept looking to Jade, "We've got to get Jack..." he pointed out while running to the other body bag opening it, but it wasn't Jack, "where is he?"

A group of soldiers came up behind them, weapons pointing at them, looking seriously.  
Owen pulled out his gun, pointing it at them as they become surrounded on one side.  
"I'd lay down your weapons, if I were you. You're as trapped and helpless as the man in the concrete cell." A woman said between the men dressed in black.  
"Yeah, well! You stole your uniform idea from U.N.I.T but went with black berets now unoriginal! Shame on you!" Jade said standing halfway behind Owen.  
"Jade not the time!" Owen snapped, pulling the tiger on his gun, but nothing happened. It jammed.  
"Put the gun down!" The woman snapped again, her eyes narrowing. Owen stood with narrowed eyes. Jade behind him, her gun drawn. "Now!" She yelled.  
The group of men raised their automatic weapons, "Okay... Okay..." Owen put his gun on the floor.  
"And the Chink." The woman noted. Owen reached up, taking Jade's gun from her hands. Putting it down beside his before standing up.

Ianto pick up the key from the out cold Kodak, he went to the door opening it up to see the wall of concrete.

Elena inhaled; she stepped out of the office, straightening up herself before heading to her car. She felt like she was finally doing something awesome, she was a super woman, finally getting to a quarry, she saw it. "Oh baby..." she got out her car, she rushed over touching the forklift, her eyes big. Picking up the hard hat, she placed it on her head before getting into the driver seat, "Oh, this is awesome!" she looked to the controls.

Her eyes going over the controls, she remembered reading over the files, this place had a shit load of cement, she rolled her eyes thinking about it. "Jack," she kept laughing while starting up the forklift; she felt the machine vibrating underneath her as she broke into a fit of giggles.

Starting to drive it towards the compound, she kept thinking of the cell on the security screen that was just black, so there was her destination, she kept thinking of getting Jack out of that cement cell.

Elena felt herself bouncing all over the place, she kept driving towards the wall, then she crashed into the wall, "I hope this is the right spot." she said while pulling away, the block of concrete was coming out of the wall, she felt ecstatic.  
Ianto felt frozen when he heard the rumbling, suddenly he glanced to the wall, it was pulled away leaving a giant gap in the place, "Is that a hooker on a forklift?" one of the armed soldiers said pointing to the place where the wall once was.

Owen picked up the two guns again, passing one to Jade who was holding her hand out for it. "Nope! That's Elena!" Jade said seeing the face uncovered from the hard hat

"Elena!" Owen yelled as loud as possible running faster then Ianto and Jade could out of love.

"Well did you guys miss me?" she asked she kept looking from Ianto who was staring at what she was wearing, Jade who looked excited. Finally Owen never seemed happier to see her. "Well don't just stand there, Hop on!" she giggled feeling better about this.  
Ianto jumped on the back, "what's with the pretty Woman get up?" he asked trying to sound casual.  
"Research," Elena said while everyone else got on, "Hacking email accounts, Mr Jenkins was famous for having a whore come keep him company..." she waved her outfit.  
"How you buy new stuff?" Ianto ask while Elena was driving back to the quarry.  
Elena bit her lip lightly, "A girl has her ways..." she laughed.

Holding onto the side of the Forklift, shooting back and being shot at. She looked over Elena. "I hope you got the money first?" Jade asked her, not taking her eyes of the soldiers shooting.  
"Jade!" Owen snapped, "She was pretending!" Owen kissed her cheek, "I thought you were DEAD! And how come you've never dressed like that for me?"

Elena tapped the boot, "Always get the money up front," she glanced over to Owen, "also, I feel like a drag queen." she pointed to the wig.  
"So how did you tie him up?" Ianto asked, "I mean, what happened?"

Not answering the question, Elena had to make a road block knocking a few cars in the way, she kept smiling feeling bad ass, laughing, "A true escort never kiss and tell," she the saw the edge, "Hold onto your knickers ladies!" she pressed the brakes watching the concrete block fall.

Owen kept blinking to Elena, "For the love of God Elena," he watched as she concrete broke into little pieces. "Please tell me…?"

Jade jumped off the fork looking to Ianto while laughing, "this is a crazy," she then watched Elena more.  
Jumping out of the lift, Elena rushed to her car, she drove it quickly to the bottom of the quarry, and rushing to the place the concrete was broken up.

Between the broken pieces of concrete cement, as the dust settled, Jack pulled himself up, Still hand cuffed and naked, his body covered with cement powder. The light hurt his eyes, looking around as they adjusted. He saw the car. His face covered in cement dirt, his hair - didn't look too bad considering what just happened. "Told you I'd be back."

Elena glanced down his body, bit her lip, "Oh, you're naked."

Jack glanced down to himself, he kept trying to keep himself from laughing to Elena's expression, "Yes, I guess I am naked," he added while watching her face more than what she was wearing. "You look like a hooker."

Elena looked to herself, "Guess I do." She smiled, for a moment Elena broke into a run hugging him tightly while closing her eyes, "I've missed you..."

Jack lent into her, closing his eyes, "I've missed you too, so much." His voice was soft, He would've hugged back but that was a little impossible.

Ianto standing at the top, he looked over to Jade, "He's naked..." he pointed out, "and Elena looks like a hooker..." he laughed, "We're never going to stop being some kind of sexual business..." he shrugged, "Could always start our own escort agency..." he kept watching.

Owen smacked the back of Ianto's head, "Don't call my wife a prostitute!" he glared to Ianto, and then he looked to Jade. "Can you control him?" he asked.

Jade shrugged, "I ain't his mamma." She put on a fake accent of a ghetto chick.

"Really Jade," he kept watching Elena hugging Jack. "We better get down there..." he started to run.

The sound of scattered footsteps got close, made Jack look up. Owen, Ianto and Jade came running. Owen looked relieved his wife and Captain were alive, but mostly his wife.  
Jade coming to a stop beside Owen, looking like a badass motherfucker catching her breath.

"Oh," Elena nodded, "My bad," reaching into her bra she took out a pick lock, "I'll have you uncuffed in a jiffy." kneeling down, she focused on the lock of the cuffs, and started to unpick them.  
Ianto titled his head, "That doesn't look good from this angle..." he kept watching.  
Elena rolled her eyes, "Ianto, Back seat, clothes for Jack," she could see them staring, the cuffs now off Jack, "Never mind, I'll do it," she reached into the back seat of the car, in her hands were trousers, shirt, and most of all, another Coat for Jack, "I know it's not the same, but I saw it and had to get it for you..." she placed the clothes in Jack hands.

Jack smiled looking over Elena, clearing his throat that tasted like he'd been drinking cement - oh wait... "Thank you." He looked down to the clothes; he started walking toward the car, placing the clothes on the hood, dusting himself off as best as possible.  
Owen walked up to Elena, looking over her, he felt kind of neglected, "Did you miss me, at all?" He asked slowly with a distressing tone.

Elena turned around, "I missed all of you," she glanced to her feet, "I just," she looked to Ianto, "For most of today, I thought you two died, then I saw you in the cafe..."  
"And you didn't care to help us?" Ianto asked looking to Elena, back to Owen, "and for the love of God, take that wig off!" Ianto laughed.  
Elena took the hard hat off, then the wig, "Well, we are wanted terrorist..." she shook her blonde hair out, "I was thinking on my feet, and I knew get Jack, then well..." her eyes to Jade, "I'd assume you guys were trying to find a base to fix things..."

"Well obviously the safety of the world is a key thing." Jade pulled off Owens leather jacket, handing it back to him; she looked at Jack who was pulling the pants on now. "No offence." She added on, seeing him glancing at her, Owen pulled his jacket back on, felt like there was a tension happening between the two, but maybe that was just him. "Maybe we should, not hang around waiting for someone to catch us?" Owen suggested.

"Yes," Elena patted on his chest, "Ianto," her voice, "I've only read about it, but you know where it is," she threw him the keys to the car.  
Ianto caught them, "where were these?" he asked seeing the no pockets on her at all.

"My boot..." she looked down, "I really need out of this outfit!"  
Ianto quickly got into the driver's seat, Jade being in the front passenger, leaving Elena in the back between Jack and Owen, oh the fun.


	4. Day Three

**Chapter four**

_Day Three_

Jade crossing her legs over, looking out the windshield as Jack talked in the back seat, glancing between everyone now and then. "Frobisher, we need to contact him." Jack said clearly.  
Owen opened his mouth, "We've done that, and he isn't on our side anymore." The tone of Owens voice was different.  
"We have a contact, Lois." Jade still had that tinge of dominance leader in her voice.  
"Lois who and what?" Jack had that same tinge, except a lot more powerful or so he believed.  
"She's a desk girl." Owen broke into the conversation.  
"Oh, wonderful! Maybe she can get me a coffee." Jack muttered, looking out the window of the driver seat.  
"-Why don't you shut up? We've done what we can and it's been enough." Jade kind of glanced into the back seat. Jack didn't speak, eyebrows knitted together.  
Owen caught his attention, he mouthed, "Don't mind her," pointing at Jade so she couldn't see. "Hormonal."

Elena now kept looking from Owen to Jack, "Well, while we're throwing around piss poor arguments," she folded her arms. "Today something is going to happen, they are coming today." she kept looking forward. "What ever they are, they are going to be here, and we're are not ready!"  
Ianto nodded, "and never insult the person who brings the coffee..." he sounded hurt, but didn't want to show it, he kept calm.  
"Look!" Elena snapped, "Can we all get alone, cos right now, I didn't run around like a headless chicken to have everyone doing the, who has the biggest balls game!"

Jade turned around in her seat, "Its always about you isn't it?" She glared to Elena, "_I didn't run around like a headless chicken._" She mocked Elena's Welsh accent. "You weren't the only one running around and if anyone has the fucking right to complain it would be the three of us, what you get a nice car and cash when we've got pocket lint and travel in the style of water truck!"  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Jack snapped looking at Jade. "Just because you've had a shitty way of getting to where we are!"  
Owen glared at Jack, "Leave her alone okay? She's been doing a hell of a lot more then you have!"

Jack laughed darkly, "Yes, cos there is so much I can do," Jack started, "When I was trapped in a cell of cement Owen!" his voice hiss at Owen's name, he just didn't get it. "Oh and Jade, stop acting like this, it's not helping anyone." He kept focused.

Jade folded her arms in the front seat, "I'm sorry, some had to take charge, and miss thing there, keeps acting like she was the only one to think everyone had died." She looked serious, "you need to seriously drop the Mary Sue act Elena, it's getting old!"

"Stop the fucking car!" Elena felt Ianto put on the breaks.  
Ianto glanced to the warehouse; "We're here..." he spoke softly.  
Elena now leaned over Jack opening the door, she crawled over his lap getting out, and she kept walking forward.  
Ianto glanced over to Jade, "you have to be like that," he sighed, "She was all alone, you had me and Owen, and yes it was hard, but we had each other." he pointed out, "so stop with the attitude, we need each other," he got out the car walking to the entrance of the warehouse breaking the padlock off with a crow bar.

Owen got out of the car, he could feel a split, between Jack and Jade and he didn't want to take sides, he just didn't speak. Watching the padlock hit the dirt, staring at the big warehouse. Jack and Jade exited the car at the same time; they gave each other a look, while both not speaking. Jack looked forward, to the warehouse in the middle of nowhere. "Well, well. Home sweet home." He broke the silence, knowing full well sooner then later, Jade was going to leave for good, in only a matter of time.

Elena looked to Owen, she found herself running her hand down his shirt, "Owen," her voice light, "Can, for a few moments not fight..." she kept looking to him avoiding her eyes, "I was worried, I just wanted to play safe."

"Elena." His voice was soft, his fingers brushed against her soft warm skin. "I don't want to fight at all." He took a moment to inhale and exhale slowly. "I just... " He shook his head, "I'm glad you're safe and alive."

Elena hugged Owen, "I'm happy you're alive too," she closed her eyes, she felt his arms making her finally feel safe, "I'm going to miss my doctor's appointment..." she added with a soft laugh, but for the first time, she leaned back.  
"Owen," Elena started, "I'm a week late for my period, and I'm scared..."

Owen took one of her hands into his, holding in reassuringly. "And I'm going to be here for you - every step of whichever way. Because I'm going to step you to a Doctor." He brushed a piece of her hair from her eyes, "I love you and I know I should've have gotten upset like that at you, I was trying to make it about me when, it should've been about you."

"No, I'm sorry," Elena squeezed his hand, "I'm your wife, so by law," she broke into a smile, "I should of told you, I mean you would be the father…" she couldn't stop giggling now, "I just didn't think," she added while kissing him, "but I really need to get out of this outfit," she glanced down, "I'm keeping the boots..."

"Somehow, I had a feeling the boots would become apart of your wardrobe." He laughed before pulling her into a kiss, an emotional kiss, which said, I missed you, I love you, never leave me believing you are dead, ever again.

Elena ran her hands down Owen's arms, she stepped back, "I, love you too much sometimes." her eyes looking over his, "Plus these contacts are killing me," she dipped her finger into her eyes, she took the contacts out blinking, "much better..."

Owen slightly laughed, "I feel like we've become hardened Criminals." He pointed out, seeing Jack floating back into the picture. "Look at us, hidden away like them."

Ianto looked to Jade, he kept watching her eyes, "Hey..." he whispered, he kept looking to her eyes, "Are we going to talk about this?" he asked looking around the place.

"I don't know." She felt a sinking feeling in her chest; she lent against a bunch of empty containers in a corner, sliding her hands into her pockets, glancing at him, "Are we?" She asked him.

Ianto gave a small chuckle, "Jade," he kept watching her, "I'm not stupid, emails," he glanced around, "I know about the offer from U.N.I.T." he kept looking to Jack, then back to everyone else in the warehouse, "After this, what you're gonna do?"

Exhaling slowly, looking into his blue eyes that she'd melt into every time. "Torchwood - its gone, what are we going to do, set up a base in someone's basement? Drive around in a Mystery machine like Scooby Doo?" She tried not to sound so, depressing about it. "I want to know, what do you want to do after this? Because it somehow always becomes about me and what I want." She played with his fingers. "What do you want?"

Ianto inhaled, "well, the pay looks really good," he held her hands, "plus, it would be nice to have a place to start over," he nodded, "Jade, I think we really need to start our life, and be a family," he kissed her forehead, "You, Dylan, the future twins, and me..." he kept kissing her lightly. "Plus Caan…" he added seeing a look on her face.

She kissed him lightly, her hands holding onto his, feeling her stomach doing flips. Before pulled back slowly. "I love you." She said softly, before looked into his eyes. "If I'm commander General and Chef of U.N.I.T. New York, would you like to be my secretary? Mister Jones." A smile appeared on her face.

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" he asked watching it, the face of him trying to flirt, then kissing her lightly, but building pressure, pulling away, "I love you." he whispered.

Jade giggled, "Where would be the fun if I didn't take advantage of a sexy young secretary." Her said alluringly. Her fingers were brushing against his tie. Before standing up straight. Taking his hand they walked over to the group of three.

Elena looked to Owen, "you're right," she looked to everyone, "I've got an idea," she glanced to everyone. "They've made us terrorist," she looked to Owen, "The we're going to have to act criminal," she nodded.  
Ianto looked to Jade, back to Elena, "so what you say we do?"  
"Listen, I trained with the police, I know every trick in the book! I've seen the lot! Come on, boys and Girls. You're gonna learn some tricks!" Elena broke into a smile.  
Ianto clucked his tongue, "Police work...?"  
"All right. When I was a teen, and did a lot of stupid shit to get money..." her eyes were careful.

"Who didn't?" Jade suggested looked between the team standing together in an off shape. Jack half shrugged, "Good point, just don't be like Ianto here, getting busted." He patted his shoulder and laughed, remembering the first time he background checked Ianto, the man with one conviction of shoplifting.  
Jade slightly giggled, but cleared her throat.  
"So we each have some tricks, we'll combine them for full gainage." Owen wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena nodded, "Well, are we going to make a move on," she clapped her hand.  
Ianto blinked, "I was caught once..." he pointed, then looked to Elena, "She's been in the knick more than me!" he pointed out.  
"My dad did it for my own good..." Elena then pointed to Ianto, and then looking to Jack, "So, lets make a move on," she kept looking to Owen, "Later..."

"Be careful! Don't get arrested, bailing you out will be a little hard!" Owen pointed at Elena with a serious tone.

Elena playfully brushed her nose against his; she pulled a face, "don't get on my mean side." Elena rushed to the car getting dressed into something better.

Ianto found a towel, he folded it up neatly placing it over his arm, he walked over to the table where he smiled, making himself look like he belongs, plus his suit making him look respectable. The man nodded handing over his credit card with the bill. Ianto smiled taking the card before rushing off with it not looking back.

Elena was sitting on a bench, she was looking to a man, he started to stare at her, "like something?" she asked while looking him up, part of her felt dirty, but the guy kept paying attention to her.

He moved a little closer to her, his eyes looking over her face, "Maybe, like something you see?" he asked trying to keep himself focused on her.

Coming up behind the man, Owen was looking casual, seeing the Laptop bag beside the bench; he slipped it onto his hand, shifting it. He kept walking not making eye contact with Elena to keep it real, rounding a corner, he casually handed the laptop case to Jade.

Taking it, Jade turned. Walking toward an ATM machine, the Gizmo in her hand she used it, taking out the ATM cameras. Unzipping the laptop, she kept casual, typing up the security codes, scanning every cards number ever used in the ATM, she pressed something, the ATM making casual noises. Four hundred quid came out in a lump sum, Jade brushing it into her pockets, it continued giving her four hundred lumps of money until the machine was empty.

She placed the money into the laptop bag before placing the laptop back on top of it; she glanced around to make sure the cost was clear before walking away from the machine.

Jack cleaned off a table of a roadside cafe. Saw a woman wearing headphones grooving to the music and texting. He pretended to drop something. Reaching over he took her wallet and netbook from her bag. He dashed off.

Elena inhaled, walking by a pub, the fact it was a nice day, people were drinking outside, she lightly walked over to the group of men, leaning down letting the all get a good view of her boobs, "I'm sorry, can any of you tell me how to get to the Northern line?" she asked sweetly, her welsh accent making her seem that little more sexier.  
Men not paying attention to her hands, more on her boobs falling forward, "So you go forward, take the first left, and then keep going forward, you can't miss it love." A man kept smiling.  
Elena, standing up slipping her hands into her pockets, "Thank you so much," she turned walking away casually feeling adrenaline running through her. She'd taken three phones and four wallets, and none of them even noticed.

"Elena!" Ianto felt his eyes going to her top.  
Elena laughed pulling it up again, "you got a card?" she asked.  
"Yea," he looked over, "you got a phone?" he asked  
Elena turned her pockets out, with four phones in her hands, "I think I got some..."

Watching a man using a pay phone, Jack walked up the street casually, his eyes seeing the keys were still in the car, and he glanced behind himself. Seeing the man fumbling with money, he got into the car quickly. Starting up he tore off quickly "Hey that's my car!" the man dropped his change.

Jack laughed to himself, "My car now," he kept chuckling feeling the wind in his hair while he kept driving.

Owen was walking up the sidewalk, he wore a backpack which had several laptops stolen inside from various people. He saw Elena and Ianto. Jade was coming up the other side of the street, she was Holding a laptop case to her side. Owen saw her half wink at him, turning by some people, she walked passed Elena, before turning, putting the laptop down and jumping into Elena's back. "You've been sleeping with my man!" She yelled at her, attracting people's attention.

Elena felt Jade's hands grabbing her hair, "What the fuck!" Elena flipped the girl off her back, "What the fucking is wrong with you?" Elena felt the girl going for her again.  
Ianto on the other hand stepped back, but he got it. "Jade, it was only once..." he was putting on the drama to get peoples attention.  
Thanking every God that she knew self-defence, she also watched enough professional wrestling to make a fight look real. "Oh Ianto, you know it was more than once..." she finally clicked on.

A large group of people were surrounding the scene, Owen casually pretending like he cared.  
"Only once?" She snapped at Ianto, "I saw her, leaving our house, half naked in the middle of the night, I ain't stupid!" Jade 'bitch slapped Elena.' before pushing her backwards. Owen slipped a wallet from a man's pocket, taking the credit cards. Putting the wallet back.

Elena laughed, "Yeah, well what can I say, Blondes do it better!" she felt Jade's hand pull, and her shirt ripped off; she was standing there in the bra, her eyes snapped. "Oh bitch you didn't!" she then ripped Jade's top.  
Ianto kept staring at the two girls, "Damn..." he looked to see a group of teen boys recording the fight; he quickly rushed to try and stop them.

"Oh hail naw!" Jade looked down, her boobs showing pretty much everything, thank you lace bra. Jade stepped forward, pushing Elena backward, her hand going up, hitting her in the face a little to hard by accident, and busting her lip open.  
Owen looked up from what he was doing, seeing Elena's boobs, he smirked, like yeah I get to hit that. He lifted another laptop.

Elena touched her bleeding lip, "Oh I am taking you down!" her voice screamed, and charged just as Ianto grabbed Elena around her waist, he kept her off of Jade.  
"Babies!" he whispered into her ear, he kept holding her still, "Jade, I think you need to leave..." he noted that Owen had finished, which meant the fight needed to stop.  
Elena pushed herself away from Ianto, and then glared to Jade, "you can keep him. He fucks like a gay man anyway!" she now stormed off where Owen was waiting.

Jade picked up the laptop, clearing her throat. "You are such a whore." She snapped at Ianto still in acting as people watched, "its over." she strolled off around another corner.

Owen looked up seeing Elena as she rounded a corner with him, "Nice acting... Sorry about the lip." He pointed out, the backpack he had was heavy with stuff, his left hand holding another laptop case. "Though, that fight was well sexy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena kept touching her mouth, "shit," she looked to the blood, "Is it really that bad?" she glanced into a window, "bitch fights like a ghetto chick," she touched her mouth again, "Lets get back to the hub point two..." she stopped seeing Jade walking with her shirt ripped open, "you busted my lip open!"  
Ianto wasn't too far behind Jade pointing to Elena, "you beat on my pregnant girlfriend," he pointed out.

"She's pregnant too Dumbass!" Owen snapped, he kept looking to Ianto, "Plus look at her lip." He pointed out.  
Elena stood mouth open, "Lip Ianto, I have a black man's lip!" she kept pointing to her bottom lip.

"Sorry, Elena, I got way to into character." Jade said sincerely before clearing her throat.

Elena nodded wrapping an arm around Jade, the two woman hugging each other, "It's fine, we got what we needed." She stepped back looking from Owen to Ianto.

Ianto looked from Elena to Jade, "I just don't know how you two can do it," he kept feeling confused. "I mean, you two were bickering, now you're hugging a making nice." He kept watching Jade.

"What can I say," Jade looked to Elena, "We're," she air quoted, "Hormonal." Her eyes kept focused on Ianto, and then to Owen, "we're cool."

"Totally ice cool," Elena added while brushing her hand into her hair, "It's good, we're both fine." She touched her lip again.  
"I'll ice it, the swelling should go down and you'll look just like before." Owen nodded, seeing Jack with the sports car. "Dang." He looked impressed.  
"You like?" Jack said before looking as a police car drove by, "I borrowed it... But we should go, like now." He laughed.

Elena jumped into the front passenger seat looking to Jack, "you know, I think I know what to get you for your birthday," she laughed watching the other's get into the car, she felt bad, but in a good way, her eyes focused on her lip in the rear-view mirror, "I look like a skank..."  
Ianto rolled his eyes, "A few hours ago, you was looking like a hooker, and you think you look bad now!"

Owen held the backpack on his knees. "Don't be talking about my wife, Ianto." Owen said sharply as they drove back to the Hub quickly down its dirt road.

"I don't take Birthday gifts," Jack laughed while looking to Elena.

"We established this last year." Jade whispered sandwiched in the middle of Owen and Ianto, holding the laptop bag on her lap.

Getting out the car, Ianto looked to Jack, "Do you mind, I need to get some things?" he kept watching the others, "Jade, you mind lending me some cash?" he asked her sweetly.  
Elena on the other hand walked over to find a sink, anything to clean her face up, her hand kept touching her lip feeling sore, "I am never fighting again," she found herself looking into the supplies she got herself, finding a hair brush going through her hair lightly.

Jack got out of the driver side, leaving the keys inside for Ianto. "Don't get caught." He said seriously. Helping Owen with the different laptops bags.  
Jade reached into her bra, "Hundred and forty good?" She held out the slightly wrinkly twenty-pound notes. Standing in front of him.

Ianto nodded, "right," he took the money from Jade then gave her a quick kiss before jumping into the car, "Have fun setting us all up." he drove off, here he was, buying women's clothes, again. "I am going to look like a freak again," he said to himself driving away.

Elena looked to everyone, "right, work," she said feeling her hand over her lip, "But Jade, seriously," her eyes serious, "Don't ghetto on me again." She walked over to an area they set up like a desk area.

Jade laughed, "Hey, you gave as bad as you got," she pointed to her shirt, then back to Elena, "So don't go all karate kid on me, and we're square." She now placed the laptop bad she'd been holding, taking all the money out placing it neatly on the table.

"Sorry, no Macs." Jack saw two HP laptops, a Toshiba laptop, a Dell and a purple Acer net book.  
"Disgusting." Jade sighed, looking at them. Opening each of them, "Hacking their passwords wont be a problem. Windows don't have very secure systems." She pointed out while pulling her shirt closed and tying it looking all hippy.  
"Owen and I will work on getting power to the place." Jack looked to Owen who was holding a pile of credit cards in his hands.  
"I want the HP silver one." Owen shifted his eyes. Five laptops, five people.  
",'Kay I was the Toshiba." Jade muttered all ready hacking into it.  
"Elena, do you want a HP, Acer or Dell?" She looked up.

"I'm always a dell girl," she picked it up before looking to Jade serious, she then walked away feeling herself sitting down seeing the laptop probably belonged to a student, "so test password," she typed in one, two, three, four, five, six. "Bingo..." she laughed, "Typical," she then started to look for the Torchwood system, she knew it pretty well, the hub maybe gone, but the server was always safe.

An hour or so Later Ianto pulled up to the warehouse, he got out the car holding a few carrier bags, he walked in, seeing Jade clicking away, Elena was sitting on the sofa while looking over something on the laptop, he could hear news reports. "Cloth fairy has arrived." he looked to Jade placing some bags down.  
"Ianto, for future Reference, don't call yourself a fairy, it just makes it too easy for others to do it," she took the bags before lightly kissing his cheek, "thanks." she got up walking to a place to get changed.  
Ianto inhaled, "right," he kept looking to Jack, "I also go other essentials." He reached into a bag, "Like coffee, and Loo roll," he threw the Loo roll to Jack as he caught it. "So what have we got done so far?"

"And God said to ... Whoever..." Owen tailed off, the darkness became bright as wires hung around the place, lights shining down on them.  
"Obviously, we've gotten power." Jade grinned, walking up to Ianto she kissed his lips softly, she took the bag off him looking inside, "Thank you," she kissed him again walking away to change.  
"We thought you'd gotten arrested." Jack pointed out, he kept looking to the man who was starting to take more food out placing it on a counter.

"Nope, just getting the fighters, who got a little carried away some clothes," he pointed out, "Plus Owen," he threw him a bag, "also got lynx in there, so you don't stink the place up."

"Ah, Ianto mate you're brilliant." Owen dashed off to a corner to get changed, he caught Elena putting her shoes on, "I got clothes," he waved the bag getting changed quickly watching Elena walking back to join the others.

Elena walked out, she was wearing a black t-shirt with the fairy odd parents, and tight black jeans followed with black and pink van trainers. She twirled, "Ianto, you know my taste," she pointed to her feet, "but seriously, these shoes..." her voice low.  
Ianto laughed, "Well, being the fact we're on the run, run being key word, heels..." he paused, he could see Owen doing his shirt up while wrapping his arms around Elena's waist.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Ianto I've been running in heels since I was thirteen," she pointed out walking over to Owen.

Walking back Jade kept brushing her hands down herself, a plaid shirt with a black vest underneath, with blue jeans, finally black all star hi top sneakers. With a happy smile, "Getting changed, I was like; 'It's like he was in my closet, but I soon realized, you fold the laundry." She grinned putting her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, I wasn't just clothes," he held bag up, "I've got some things to ea..." he felt Elena snatch the bag from him.  
"Bagels..." Elena smiled; "I love you, you fairy!" she rushed off to make something to eat now.  
Ianto inhaled, "also, some cheep pay as you go phones," he looked serious, "thought it was better than nothing," he added while seeing Jade, "also, these for you," he took out the multi vitamins.

Taking the bottle of Multi Vitamins, Jade smiled brushing some of her hair from her eyes. "Thank you, very much." She gave him another kiss. For a second seeing Elena smothering a bagel in cream cheese, "Oi, scoffer, you need to start taking these also," Jade felt odd about someone else being pregnant with her.

"Erm, what are these really for?" Elena walked over with half of her bagel in her hand taking a bite as Jade placed a few vitamin in Elena's free hand.

Jade sighed, "Look, these are helpful for growing baby, plus helps keeps you energies," she nodded with a smile. "Owen will tell you, I'm right." Her eyes focused on Owen taking a bite of Elena's bagel.

"Yeah," he nodded while brushing a hand over her belly lightly, "Take your multi vitamins," he kissed Elena's cheek taking another bite of her bagel.

"Hey!" Elena snapped, she knocked the vitamins back, the slapped Owen's head, "don't be eating my bagel," she pointed into his face.

"If anyone of you want to know," Jack started from over the desk with all the laptops set up, "I've gotten into the Torchwood software." He pointed to the laptop feeling himself watching the screen.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked feeling lost, cos the fact was, she kept looking to the table of all the things they had, her eyes going to Jack, "Cos I'm completely lost."  
Ianto on the other hand was staring to Jade, trying to figure out, the fact she knew more than all of them at this point.

"I've set up a check on that Clement MacDonald - seeing if there is any change on him and on the names Lois said; Captain Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders who were all assassinated the same time they tried to kill Jack." Jade glanced to the Toshiba laptop running scans.  
"Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders, mean anything to you?" Owen glanced to Jack.  
Jack thought about it, before shaking his head. "No."

Elena focused, "Jack, they killed them," she kept looking to Jade, "Have you run a back check on them, found out who they worked for?" she kept back a little, not ordering Jade, just asking.  
Ianto inhaled, "well, I'll get some coffee on," he kept looking around, "cos I've got a feeling, the whole, they will be here today, we gotta know what they are..."

"Oh Coffee," Elena broke into a smile thinking it, but felt Owen's hand wrap around her waist again.

Owen kissed her cheek lightly, "No caffeine, it's not good for the baby," he brushed his hands over her stomach again making her groan.

"This sucks!" she pouted while looking to the pot of Coffee that Ianto was starting, while all she could do was sit back and watch Jade clicking about on the laptop. "Really sucks."

"Background checks, take longer and because I'm working with a Windows its going to take extra long, its searing, also facial recognition." Jade glanced to Elena.

"Right," Elena clapped, "I'm going to keep an eye on reports," she pointed to the laptop she was working with, "and when something comes up on there," she pointed out, then laughed, "Police," she clicked, "I'll check police reports," she rushed off.  
Ianto walked back handing a coffee to Jack and Owen, "Does she keep forgetting she used to work for the police?" he asked with a laugh.

"Probably, sometimes I forget I use to work for an actual hospital." Owen took the mug, closing it close to him, warming his faces and face. "Thanks, for the coffee." He partly smiled.

Elena turned from her computer looking over to Ianto, "Ianto, have you got the I5 software?" She looked up at him.

Ianto blinked, he looked to Elena for a few seconds, "Erm, yeah... it's on the site, why?" he asked while looking to Jade, felt like he was missing something.

"Download it onto the Toshiba." She held up the white contact case. "These are no ordinary contacts. They're Torchwood contacts." Elena spoke in a sexual voice like on the Marks and Spencer's adverts.

Owen exhaled, "Elena, don't do that," he pointed out while sitting down in front of a laptop, "you know what that voice does to me," he added trying to get that tone out of his head. Elena glanced up from her laptop, she kept getting a feeling, this was going to be the last time the team was going to be doing something together, she didn't know why, but it felt painful.

Ianto laughed, "I got it," he took the laptop and started to do what he did best, but kept looking up, "so who are we going to get to wear these?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Lois, I'm going to find her and ask her if she'll wear them. She'll have access to the Thames House somehow, she's smart she'll find away." Jade nodded.  
Jack looked from his laptop screen to Jade, than away. Owen walked over to Elena, "You all right?" He asked softly. Brushing a hand down her shoulder.

Elena glanced to Owen, "Yeah, just wished I could cancel my appointment," she kept looking over reports, but kept looking over the screen, not to anyone, she was being in that mood where she didn't really want to get too much into anything.

Ianto reached over and kissed her, "you are a genius," he kept watching her eyes, "I got to admit, you're amazing..." Now he looked to the loading bar, the software was downloading, he felt like they were going to get somewhere.

Elena turned around, "Hello, I was the one with the contacts," Elena kept looking to Ianto, but felt Owen rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, I know - thank you." Jade grinned, "You still have the car keys?" She looked over him. She felt Ianto's shoulder working over her shoulder.

Ianto waved, "Yup, I am at your disposal..." he then turned to Jack, "Best you stay here, and," he looked over to Owen and Jack. "Have fun without us..." he picked the laptop up, then looked to Jade, "Ready?"

Jade glanced to Ianto, "Oh, you downloaded the program?" she asked looking to the Toshiba.

"Yes, it just finished," Ianto watched Jade getting to her feet, she walked over to the laptop closing it up, she then placed it into it's laptop bag putting it over her shoulder, "Right lets rock and roll out of here." She smiled to everyone walking with Ianto behind her.

Ianto kept driving, for a moment; he kept looking to the roads, feeling like he was watching out for something. "How are we going to," he started, "well, get her to wear em?" he didn't want to talk about Jack, or U.N.I.T, but not now, he was looking forward.

"Ask politely and show her the wonders of them." Jade played with the strap on the laptop case nervously. "And hope she still wants to help us... Because without her... We are ... Well screwed."

Ianto nodded, "Well," he pointed, "Cafe," he nodded, "I think we'll call the cafe, asked for Lois?" he handed her the cheap pay as you go phone. "Don't be too long," he added with a smile.

Playing with the phone that looked like it belonged in the late nineties. She smirked, dialling a number she memorized. After arranging a meeting, Jade came up, taking the contacts. She unscrewed them. "She's giving five minutes." She placed one contact in.

Ianto nodded, "you want to be on your own?" he asked, then looked around, "cos, I mean, I can try and." he didn't know what to say, so he kept looking to Jade. "I'll trust you know what you're doing?"

"I'll be fine, if any signs of trouble happen - you get back to the Hub two." She lent over kissing him softly, taking the laptop and the case to the contacts, before getting out and walking into the cafe seeing Lois.

Ianto nodded, "I'll drive around," he then watched her leave, he kept feeling weird.  
Lois looked to see Jade approaching her, she felt nervous, her eyes focused to the girl, "I've helped you once. And that's enough. If anybody finds out what I'm doing... It's treason. It's literally treason. Offences like this can be tried without a jury. They could do anything to me." her voice low looking around nervous.

Jade looked into Lois' eyes, "I know but, you said they're building something at Thames House. And we need to find out what it is." She spoke softly making sure no one around could hear.

Lois looked to Jade, her hands going to the table, "That's the most secure building in the whole country. I can't exactly smuggle you in!" now kept looking around, for the fact was, she was really scared.

"You don't have too, you just..." Jade stopped talking as someone walked closely by their table. "You just have to keep your eyes open." She turned the laptop, opening it up like it was Lois' "Like this." The software was running and Jade stared at Lois and the picture reflected back onto the screen.

Lois kept looking around Jade, she found herself trying to see a lens, anything, but the more she looked, the less she could see, "But... where's that coming from? That's not a web cam, that's you." her voice low, trying to work out the mystery about it.

Jade kept the wonders as she looked to the right, "To the right..." She panned back, "And the left." She looked to the left. Before looking back to Lois.

Lois kept looking, and then she focused on Jade's eyes, she kept looking curious, "Where's the camera? On your jacket?" she kept looking for a camera that didn't seem to be there, it was freaking her out.

"In my eyes." Jade pointed to them casually, watching Lois freak out for a minute, "When you wear them, they'll transmit an image so we can see what's going on and more than that, we've got lip-reading software. Just look at someone when they're speaking, and it'll translate it." She pressed a button. "Go on, say something." She smiled.

Lois kept looking confused, "like what?" she asked, but a few seconds later, the computer repeated her. "Oh my god, that's weird," she kept listening to the computer repeating it, and she laughed feeling excited about it at the same time.

Jade smiled, "We can also, send messages to you, go on, type anything." She smiled. When Lois typed 'Hi Jade.' Jade waved. "Hi Lois." She laughed.

Lois felt amazed, it was weird to see it, "You can see that? In your eyes?" she kept smiling watching while taking the contacts out, she seemed cool about all of this, and all Lois could do was watch Jade, feeling completely overwhelming with this technology.

Lois sighed, "Even if I get into Thames House, I can't get on to Floor 13, that's where they're building this thing, but Frobisher only takes Miss Spears with him, I'm just the office girl!" she kept watching the outside, she could see Ianto driving by, then her eyes to Jade.

"You'll have to find away inside, you are a clever girl, Lois. You'll think of something." Jade held out the contact case. Her brown eyes gave off the; 'We need you.' look.

Lois inhaled, "I, can't," her voice scared, she kept looking to the contact case, she then thought her career, or the good of man kind, her life, or the lives of billions. "I'm not making any promises!" she took the contact case and slipped them into her bag, she felt scared, but maybe this was the way, she was going to try, and hope that it was the good thing to do.

"Thank you, thank you very much, Lois." Jade stood up. Looking over the girl who held most of their fate in her hands, "Take care." She could see Ianto parked in her peripheral vision. She took the laptop. Walking out of the cafe, crossing the street and getting into the passenger side.

Elena kept looking to Jack curious, "Jack, you got blown yup right." she kept looking him over, she was watching him so closely standing behind him, her eyes scanning, "I mean did you feel it, or did you black out?" she felt like she had to know, if she didn't, well she'd explode.

Jack who had been typing on the keyboard of the HP Laptop, paused, looking away from the screen but still forward, remembering the moment that bomb exploded inside him, "I felt it."

"Shit..." Elena felt her hands going around Jack waist, he was sitting down, she placed her head on his shoulders giving him a hug, "Jack, if you got all blown up, and still come back, that means," she inhaled, "you really are going to be like forever, always going on." her eyes closed feeling scared, "you're going to watch me turn into one of them creepy old ladies, be at my funeral still looking smoking hot, and I'll be dead..." she felt horrible for saying it.

Jack had turned to glance at her again, "I'm a fixed point in time and space... At least that is what The Doctor says." He sighed, "I think that means forever..." He exhaled, thinking about how he'd have to attend all of their funerals, still looking the same as he did now.

"Jack," Elena got up moving in front of him, she sat on his lap, "If I get crazy like my grandma," she looked into his eyes. "Could you pretend to be my toy boy?" she then laughed at what she said, then wrapped her arms around him, she hugged tightly closing her eyes, she really didn't like the idea of it, but in the end, she didn't want to make Jack depressed.

Jack put his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head. "Of course." He nodded, brushing a bit of her hair from her face. "It would be an honour." He let out a soft laugh.

Elena looked into his eyes, closing hers she placed her forehead against his, "Hey," she opened her eyes again letting the moment pass, "So what was you look up," she turned on his lap, one arm around the back of his next, the other on her lap looking over the monitor of the laptop.  
"You know, I never get tired of driving a sexy sports car," he looked to Jack, a little taken back with Elena on his lap, then looked to Jade, and back again, "Where's Owen?"  
"Taking a leak, he'll be back soon..." Elena said still looking forward.

Jack looked to his screen, seeing the software matching. "Isn't that the guy you and Owen went to visit?" Jack glanced up to Elena still on his lap.

"Yeah, it is," Elena looked to Jack, "He got arrested," Elena inhaled, "Let me guess..." she pouted, the fact she kept looking to his eyes, "Do I have to?" like an infant child.

"Yes, you have too! You've worked with the police!" Jack laughed, he tickled her sides carefully with a grin on his face.

Elena playfully slapped him, "I am not your play thing..." she dragged out the near falling of Jack's lap, she held the coat for support, "That was scary," she laughed more, "Well, I'll guess I'll," she pointed check it out," getting up she lent down kissing Jack's forehead, "If Owen asks," she walked to the door, "well think of something cool, and tell him I said it!" she found the car keys picking them up and heading out quickly.

Getting into the car, Elena kept looking back to the warehouse while trying to think of how she was going to get Clem out of lock up. The fact she knew the drive there wouldn't take her long, she pulled up a few feet away from the station, getting out of her car she felt her hands down her pocket for the cheap pay as you go phone, looking to the credit before dialling the number she knew off by heart. "Hello, Cardiff PD this is PC Davidson how can I help you?" the voice sounded too cheerful, Elena rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Elena?"

"Yes, it's me," she kept walking towards the station; she knew that she was so happy to hear his voice.

Andy sighed, "Elena, every ones been dead worried about you, you know what they are going around saying you are?" he asked, for a moment at the front desk of the office looking around himself worried.

"I know Andy, I know." Elena then looked to the London department, getting to the stairs, "I need you to do me a favour," she kept her voice cool.

Andy kept still for a moment, he kept his attention on the phone, and he knew that she was going to ask something that could leave him in a heap of trouble. But he thought of her eyes, her smile, he knew he'd do anything for her. "What do you need Elena?" he asked with a side glanced to the office where her father was working.

"Just listen, I need you to release a prisoner from Camden police station. 'The address is Albany Street.'," she kept walking carefully.

"What are you doing in Camden?" Andy kept his voice cool, "I mean, right now with all that is going on…"

Elena held her breath for a moment, "Andy, really I'll explain when I can, but right now, can you just do this for me." Her voice trying to keep calm, "So please, just listen, I've got no ID, so I need you to vouch for me, he's only on minor charges so I can stand bail. 'You need to phone them, and fax a WC242A.' Don't use my name, use Lynda's, I'll say I'm Lynda. Can you do that for me please?" her eyes kept looking to the station walking up the steps.

"Of course I'll do that for you," he kept speaking looking around, feeling like he was going to regret this later, but started to click around on his computer, feeling like he was getting no closer to really getting what Elena did for a living now.

"Thank you Andy, really," Elena kept walking up the stairs opening the door, she kept looking around the officers, "You know I owe you a lot," she kept smiling to herself.

"Too bad you went and got married," Andy laughed thinking about what Elena was doing now; he kept feeling better about it.

Andy listened to Elena laughing, "Andy, you really are cute, but, I'll find a way to pay you back, bye," she closed the phone now looking around the office.

"Hello I'm Lynda Carlson, I'm here to bail out Clement MacDonald, a PC Andrew Davidson send my information," Elena kept looking around the station, her heart pounding hard, her hands in her pocket feeling nervous.

The man behind the desk smile, "Yes, we just got that now," he looked over Elena, he smiled, "Right this way," he held a hand out walking her to the holding cells, he opened the door where Clem was sitting with tears in his eyes.

Clem looked up to Elena, he sniffed, "You remember me?" she asked him as he sniffed again nodding, and Elena moved into the cell now sitting beside him. "Hey baby," she hugged him close to her stroking his hair lightly, "It's okay, it's going to be okay." She inhaled trying to calm herself now; she was going to take Clem away from this.

Ianto walked beside Jade, "Green tea," he placed the cup down while looking to the screen, "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later..."

"Thank you." Jade looked from the cup back to Ianto, "How am I suppose to tell him. Every time I think about telling him. I blank." She sighed.

"Well, just explain, that you want a change, and that, U.N.I.T is a more safe employment for us and the kids... He'll live without us, he always be fine without us." he kept looking back to Jack on his own again.

Jade looked around the warehouse, biting the inside of her cheek. "That's true... Its not like he's going to be broken about it." She put the laptop down. Sipping the Green Tea. "Should I tell him, now... While we're not in complete chaos?"

Ianto looked to Jade, he's started to do some work up on the laptop, but stopped, "Erm, Jade," he then turned around, "Jack, you might want to look at this," he called from his boss; he then looked to the screen again. "I looked up the files, the kids were taken away in November 1965, the Lodge was closing down, and they were being taken to a second care home called Harbour Heights in Plymouth. Except, that's where the records stopped, there's no trace of them arriving. I mean it was the '60s; a lot of the paperwork's gone missing. But if what he's saying is true, maybe they never got there."

Jack stood up quickly. Looking over Ianto's shoulder. "Bring up those people." He said sharply.  
"What people?" Jade asked him, holding the warm cup on her hands.  
"Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders. The ones that were killed the same day as me." His voice serious as Owen came back into the place.  
"Why? Do you think there is a connection?" Jade suggested.  
"Show ME!" Jack said getting a sinking feeling.

Ianto started to type, "alright, alright, keep your knickers on..." he then pulled up the photos, "Why, D'you think there's a connection?" there where three old people, not looking much a threat to anyone. Ianto kept looking from the screen to Jack, but he wasn't getting it.

"No, no, give me their history, show me them 40 years ago!" Jack snapped. Looking between Ianto, Jade and now Owen who'd come to stand beside Jade. "Now!" He felt a surge of panic in his body.  
"Oh, thanks." Owen took the Green tea and took a drink of it, before handing it back to Jade. "Oh you are most welcome." She muttered.

Ianto finished, he put up photos of the three of them from the passed, he kept watching them and then Jack's face, "Who are they, Jack? Did you know them?" Ianto felt the curiosity they all felt around Jack, it was painful to not know, but he kept calm, he kept watching Jade and Owen, he felt this was something bigger than them.

"I... I never knew their names." Jack whispered, stepping backwards, grabbing his coat off a conveniently placed hook in the hall. Pulling it on.  
"Where are you going?" Owen questioned him as he started running off.  
"JACK!" Jade yelled after him, but he was gone.

Ianto inhaled, "Really!" he pointed to where Jack ran off, he kept looking to Owen, "Well, it seems like it just us here..." he looked to Jade placing his hand on her hand, "Do you think we should tell Owen your good news?"

"I all ready know you're pregnant!" Owen said sharply. Taking another sip of the Green tea that belonged to Jade.  
Jade laughed, "Not that good news." She paused the look on Owens face was priceless. "Now you've lost me... Because. How much good news can one person have? If you won the lotto good luck with claiming it." He snickered. Holding the cup back out to Jade which had half a mouthful of tea left, making Jade roll her eyes. "Considerate." She shifted her eyes, taking the last mouthful. "No. We're moving to New York." She grinned.  
"But... Why?" Owen looked around the warehouse, feeling out of the loop.  
"Because, U.N.I.T. offered me a high ranking position." She grinned.  
Owen's eyes went wide, smiling a brighter smile. "Really? That's awesome!" He looked excited. "You have to let me come and visit and allow me to tell people I know you." He laughed, pulling her into a hug.

Ianto kept looking to Owen, "Right..." he pointed out, "Have fun doing that." Ianto now looked over to the news report.  
For a few seconds, he saw over it, "Jade they're doing it again," he glanced over, "They're not saying anything," he looked over, "Just pointing." he said while looking over the girl, "Should we phone Elena?"

"I'm sure Elena knows!" Jade said quickly.  
Owen let go of Jade, pulling a laptop close, "All the kids in America and Canada are pointing East and all the children in Europe are pointing West." Owen watched the Current National News on the screen.  
"They're pointing at us." Jade looked up. Owen looked up, staring between his two team mates.  
"They're pointing at Thames House..." Jade saw the pictures coming in from the news.  
"Come on!" Owen said quickly, taking off toward the roof stairs.

Ianto felt himself running with Jade and Owen to the roof, he kept looking to the ball of fire raining down from the sky, it seemed crazy, the whole thing seemed like something from a Sci fi movie, he kept looking to Jade taking her hand, then looked to Owen, he kept the other hand to himself, feeling awkward.

Elena stood with Clem, he was pointing, but Elena focused on where, she saw the fire, then big ball of it going to the Themes House, Clem kept still pointing, and Elena felt weird seeing the ball go into the house, then looking to Clem. "We are here!" he snapped out of it. "It's them, they're back!" he looked scared.  
Elena inhaled, she pulled him into another Hug, "Come on, I'll get you somewhere safe," she looked to the car, she brought him to it, she felt nervous.

Back inside the Hub, Owen was biting his finger nervously. "This is it, its happening." He glanced up from a screen; he swore he'd been paranoid. Thinking Jade and Ianto would disappear on him, he wanted Elena home, but every time he called, no one would answer.

Ianto now picked up the phone, "Elena..." he kept avoiding looking to Owen. "Where are you?"  
"I've got Clem, we're on our way back, can I talk to Jack?" she asked watching Traffic, she inhaled.  
Ianto kept looking to the door, "He's not here..."  
"NO THERE!" Elena gripped the wheel, "Why didn't you stop him," her voice trying to keep calm.  
Ianto sighed, "Want me to rugby tackle him to the ground?" he stated into the phone.  
"Yeah, cos you would of hated that so much Ianto, getting to grope..."  
"Elena!" he snapped.  
"Fine, Well, gridlock. Bloody London!" she kept hooking her horn, "Ianto how did you live here?" she kept looking out the window, "Half the people are panicking and trying to get out, the other half is trying to get in. Look, I'm going to have to go, OK? Bye."  
Ianto hung the phone up, "Elena is on her way back," he added looking to Owen quickly.

Owen turned; the pay as you go phone was curled into his hand tightly. His knuckles turning white, "Owen, the phone." Jade lent over, opening his palm, taking the phone that looked like it would snap under anymore pressure.  
"She answered for you! But not me!" He snapped looking at Ianto, feeling a little suspicious of something.

Ianto kept still, "Erm, Jade," he looked to the left, "are we getting anything from the Contacts?" he kept avoiding the dark looks from Owen; he wasn't going to feed his monster.

"No, they're still inactive." Jade looked to her laptop, seeing the look in Owens eyes that showed he wanted to beat Ianto. "Owen, sit and watch the laptop." She made him sit down in the chair.  
"Right... Fine." He whispered.

"Ey, it's all right, Clem. You're safe. You're with me. You're all right, you're safe." Elena touched his hand with her hand, but she kept watching his eyes.  
Clem inhaled, "I keep remembering more. It's not just them, up there. It's the man. He's come back. After all these years. I can smell him."  
"Sweetie, it's London, everyone stinks..." she felt stupid, "Who is he?"  
Clem sniffed, he kept sniffing, "The same man. I knew he'd come back for me." he looked more scared.  
"Hey, love," she looked to the traffic, "Well get you safe, some tea, and something to eat, you'll like food..." she smiled now starting to cheat Traffic.

Elena was doing her best to get passed the traffic. "Oh Bitch, heard of a line!"  
Sticking her middle finger out the window, "Sit and fucking Swivel mate, I'm on a clock here Cunt!" she then glanced to Clem stared to her, "you're not a very polite young lady..." he blinked.  
Elena laughed, "Sorry, I have a little road rage," she finally got out of the gridlock, "Now, back to the hub two," she felt herself better pulling outside opening the door, looking to Clem, "come on..."

Ianto kept away from Owen, he looked to Jade taking her to one side, "What did I do?" he asked trying to keep calm, he wasn't quite sure, he just wanted to know what was going to be going on, cos he didn't think Owen liked him that much.  
Elena walked into the Hub two looking to Clem, "you remember Owen?" she asked softly.  
"Your husband?" he asked looking to the man who was upset, he sniffed, "He knows about you," he sniffed, "Angry..."  
Elena touched his arm, "Sweets, you don't need to tell me," She pointed to her face, "Eyes tell me well enough..."

Jade looked toward Elena and Clem before looking back to Ianto, "The fact Elena answered her phone for you and not him... Probably." Jade sometimes wondered why the drama was so high, but she realized, she did enjoy a nice drama.  
Owen had only side glanced toward Elena and Clem, before looking back to the screen.

Elena tapped Clem, "Just sit down, I'll get you something to eat," she felt nervous, "Just relax." she finished walking over to where the food was.  
Ianto nodded to Jade, "I'll make some tea," he looked to Elena, "Okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm great," she now patted his arm, then placed her head on his shoulder.  
Clem started to sniff again! Queer boy!" he snapped out.  
"OI!" Ianto turned around to look at Clem, "We're not in the nineteen sixties..." he pointed, "also, I'm not queer, I'm not gay..." he looked over to Jade scared.

The look on Jade's face was seriously, before dropping into a frown. Turning away, "Even the crazy man knows!" She whispered, pretending to type something on the computer, Owen snickered.

"He smells queer," Clem said lightly, and Elena placed a hand on Clem's hand, "come on," she placed some food down into his lap, "Here," she smiled with a feeling that, "enjoy," she brushed a hand through his hair looking to Owen. "You want anything to eat?" she asked him.

Owen kept typing, watching the contact camera laptop, sighing they had not been activated yet. "No." He said factually, before going back to typing. "Thanks..." He muttered the last part half heartily.

Elena exhaled while brushing her hands down her stomach, "Yeah, we're going to be a great functioning family, when you're always pissed off at me!" her voice snapped while turning away, she headed towards the table with the coffee pot, "also, I'm having coffee, bean shape fetus be damned." She picked up the coffee pot feeling Ianto pulling it away from her.

"Elena," he looked into her eyes, "no coffee," he kept looking to Owen, "also, stop being a dick to your wife, you're not perfect either," he walked behind Jade looking over the screen of the computer.

Ianto was standing with Jade, "I love you," he brushed his hands down her shoulders, he kissed the side of her neck, "please..." he whispered lightly trying to make her see, he wasn't at all fully gay.

Jade tensed for a moment with his touch, it was sometimes hard for her, always expecting that moment of him coming completely out, the moment if Jack wanted Ianto back, he'd probably go back with him. "Love you too." She lowly said.

Ianto felt the tension, "hey," he froze hearing Elena, "Guess this is it," he now kept looking to the screen; he could see the mirror and Lois's reflection. "She's doing it!"

Jade turned away from Ianto, going to the computer. "Oh good girl!" She grinned.  
"I knew she would." Owen said factually like he had no doubts.  
Jade rolled her eyes, "MHM Sure Owen." Jade laughed. Typing, _Thank you!_ To the camera.

"Whoa," Lois held her hands up, "Careful when you do that," her eyes adjusting to the writing, but found it amusing to see that she wasn't looking different.  
"Sorry," Elena said to the monitor, her eyes taking in the ladies lavatory.  
Ianto rolled his eyes, "She can't hear you Elena," his tone low, but then it seemed like something must be happening, if she was putting the lenses in now. "Are we recording this?" he asked Jade.

"Every second of it." Owen answered for Jade; the picture was recording on his laptop, which was beside Jade's.  
Jade watched Lois, putting the lenses box back together. When the computer said; 'jade is that you?' Jade replied with _Yes, it's me._

Elena inhaled, "Well," she kept looking to the team, "We're in."  
"Right, Good luck then," Lois thumbs up the mirror before walking away.  
Ianto leaned over Jade, he typed, =) and he kept watching everyone on the team watching him.  
"He says he's not queer?" Clem asked while looking to the face on the screen.  
Elena bit her lip, "Shh, he's a dad, and in love with Jade..."  
Clem sniffed Jade, it was an awkward moment, "Little boy, little girl, very cute..." he smiled.  
Ianto blinked, "What the?" he mouthed to Elena.  
"It's his thing..." Elena glanced back to Clem, "How come you know what she's having, she paused, "Don't tell me," Her hand pointed, "I don't want to know."

Jade felt the awkward, touching her belly for a minute. Owen looked between Clem and Ianto, clearing his throat, "I think he's a queer too." He said lowly.  
"Oi!" Jade snapped lowly, punching Owen in the shoulder. "Ow!" Owen said sharply. Rubbing his shoulder in the place Jade punched him. "Bitch." He whispered.

Elena slapped him upside the head, "don't call her a bitch," she then looked to Ianto who seemed to be showing a mixture of pissed off and upset. "Right, can we please," Elena pointed to the screen, "Attention," she then looked to Owen, "Also, I can mention the man you've snogged," she pointed to Owen, it was a I know your dirty secret face.  
Ianto now looking to the screen, so far it was just an elevator. "They're going to the thirteenth floor, we're going to," he paused, "See it."

"No really Ianto, what the fuck else are we going to see?" Owen was now rubbing his shoulder and his head, feeling like no one loved him anymore.  
"SHH!" Jade snapped at Owen, watching Lois scanning around the lift. Like she was trying to get use to the contacts.

Elena felt awkward for a few seconds, the fact they couldn't hear anything, but only see the backs of peoples heads, "well a whole..." she stopped talking.  
Ianto inhaled, "They're going into the room," he pointed it out, like that annoying person at the cinema would in a horror movie.  
"Elena," Jade started, "Question, why did you have the Contacts on you?" she asked looking serious.  
Elena shifted her eyes a little, "Oh, we was being, scientific, testing limitations," she kept looking to the scene.  
"Maybe contact lenses porn, more like..." Jade said seeing Owen's face smirking, "Nothing Ianto and me haven't done a few times," she glanced over to Ianto with a cheeky smile.

Owen clicked his tongue and winked at Elena before looking at Ianto and Jade.  
"It's fun though..." Jade looked between the four of them and a sparkle in her eyes.

Elena now wrapping her arm around Owen, she rested her head on his shoulder, for a moment she forgot all the worries about her, and this was bigger than her and him right now.

Owen reached his arms behind himself and hugged Elena in a soft awkward but comfortable hug. He kissed the side of her cheek. "Babe, come here," he pulled her to sit on his lap, he looked into her eyes, he placed a hand on her belly. "We're going to be amazing parents." He kissed her lightly hugging her closer.  
Ianto sitting beside Jade, he looked to the meeting, "Tell her, she needs to be about to see his mouth," Ianto kept focused, cos something was being said, they weren't hearing it. Jade lent forward, typing; _Get close?_

Elena looked around, "Clem, come and see this. Oh, come on. Don't be scared, it's miles away. What D'you think?" she asked, but then man looked like a scared child.  
Clem stepped forward sniffing, he looked more scared, "I can't smell from here," he stated while seeing the look Ianto was giving him. "Is that what tried to take me before?"  
Elena nodded, "I think so," she now turned to Owen, for a heartbeat, she was scared.  
"He's got his back to us!" Ianto stated to Jade, she was the one in front of the computer.

"Ianto! I can see that!" Jade snapped, trying again with a sigh; _we need his mouth._ She typed. Owen went to make a 'that's what she said joke.' but didn't see it was the proper time to do so. He kept holding Elena on his lap looking to the screen over her shoulder.

Lois moved around the room carefully, it wasn't right in front, but enough for the mouth reading software to pick up what he was saying now. "And according to the rules of protocol, as established...'"  
Elena inhaled feeling better about hearing something, "Good on ya Lois!" she now felt better about eves dropping.  
"'1960 1968 established by the 1968'" the computer continued speaking for Frobisher.

_Good Job!_ Jade typed to Lois, she wasn't a smiley person, never would be.  
"No smiley's?" Owen mocked and Jade gave him the finger.  
The computer speaking; "Then I thank you on behalf of the United Kingdom."  
"It spoke?" Owen looked to the tank.  
"It doesn't have a mouth Owen, it has speakers!" Jade snapped before typing.  
The computer spoke; "The Russian Federation, the Commonwealth of Australia... The Citizens and territories of Canada and Japan and the Hellenic Republic, the Islamic Republic of Iran and the Republic of Iraq..."  
_Cannot hear Alien!_ - Jade typed.

Lois inhaled, while keeping her eyes on Frobisher while he talked, she wrote what they Alien said on her note pad.  
"Fucking short hand," Elena snapped.  
Ianto laughed, "No, I can read it, it says "yes"." he glanced to Elena.  
Elena laughed, "Yeah, show of your excellent eyesight..."  
"and the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. It might be easier if we take those names as read from now on, don't you?"  
Elena rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, this dude needs to blow his brains out, cos right now he's boring me to death!"

When Lois scribbled, what's it going down and Ianto read it out loud. Jade exhaled watching the tank and what ever was inside going ape shit. _I have no idea._ She sent to Lois. "This is fucking getting insane." Owen sighed.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Elena held her hand over her mouth, but the fact was, it looked horrible, what ever was in there, was making her feel ill.  
"Are you all right? I'm sorry, but I can't help being concerned, is there a problem?" Frobisher said.  
Ianto looked to the notepad, "I'm sorry, but I can't help being concerned, is there a problem?" he looked to Jade.  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
"Yes..." Ianto read out loud, he kept feeling odd about saying out loud what they 456 was saying.  
"Right, then. In the spirit of co-operation,we have a formal request to make. We ask you not to use our children for communication. In case certain parties or territories might consider that a violation, Is that acceptable?"  
"Yes," Ianto said again.  
Elena yawned,  
"'And, as a gift, and as welcome to this world,' we've prepared a document summarising our culture and history. This document can be made available to you immediately. Though its format remains undetermined. Said format remains of your choosing, though this does not constitute a request for information on, or transfer of, specific 456 technology." there was a pause, "I have been given a request for specific information. It has been asked... why the 456 chose Great Britain as its chosen point of embarkation."  
Ianto looked to the paper, "We are here," he started to read, "You have no significance, you are middle men."

"That is a lie, 'cause it has been here before and that is why it's here now... Why is it lying?" Jade blinked slowly.  
Owen exhaling, "This isn't good..." He glanced to Elena, taking her hand into his. "It's Frobisher. He's got that thing to lie. They're on the same side. Whatever happened in the past, they're hiding it." Owen added on with a whisper.  
Jack pulled into the dirt driveway, the cars tires crunching against the dirty and pea gravel. The bright lights shining into the window turned off.

Ianto looked to the screen, "they want a gift," he kept looking, the fact everyone was asking same question, what gift?  
"Of course. But... what nature of gift... What nature of gift exactly" the computer said out, Elena stood with Ianto, but turned to see Clem, he was freaking out, Elena rushing to him.  
"Dear, what's wrong?" she asked, "Clem, what's wrong?" she kept looking to where Clem was sniffing, and panicking.  
"We will take your children," Ianto now looked to Jade feeling sick with it.

"What the hell for?" Owen snapped sounding outraged. Glancing to Jade who looked paler then usual, she kept thinking of Dylan and the babies in her belly. Even if they weren't affected, she could only imagine what that would feel like, her eyes going to Elena who was holding her stomach too.

"They want to take them, like they did before. Like the man did." Clem kept sniffing the air, "He's coming back. He's coming back." he looked like he was going to cry.  
Elena was by his side, "Shh, calm down, please..." her voice soothing.  
"He's coming, he's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming." Clem was freaking so bad, that Elena couldn't control him, then fact was something was making this man freak.  
"Elena, can you please!" Ianto kept trying to listen to the laptop screen, he felt annoyed, "Shut him up!"  
"I'm trying!" Elena pointed trying to stand in front of Clem.

Coming to a still stance, almost like he was standing at attention, the light was shining down onto Jack's face as he stared unmoving at Clem. Jade and Owen turning to see him just standing as Clem continued freaking. "Jack..." Jade said, but it was like Jack was frozen in that blank kind of way.


	5. Day Four

**Chapter five**

_Day four…_

"He hasn't changed. He's the same. He's the same. He's the same. All those years. How can he be the same?" He pointed to Jack, he kept pointing scared, and most of all he kept looking to Elena, and back to Jack, Elena was completely confused.  
"What's he talking about, Jack?" Elena kept looking to Jack, her eyes kept focused on him.

Jack didn't change my eye focus; he stepped forward again, a half a pace - like a march. "Clement MacDonald, just another name. It was easier, if you didn't know the names." His voice sounded distant like he was remembering this.  
"You were in 1965? You were there?" Owen asked Jack, leaning forward in his chair.  
"Walk into the light... Go on." Jack's voice was a low one now, the memory playing deep in his mind.

"No, no, this is what he does, you see, he fights them. He fights aliens, isn't that right, Jack?" Elena was holding Clem back, but it was his face looking still scared of Jack, he kept looking to Elena.  
But Clem focused on Jack again, "You are in every nightmare I've ever had." he didn't give Jack a time to say sorry.  
Elena felt him taking the gun from her jeans, he pointed and aimed shooting Jack.  
Ianto rushed to Jack catching him before his dead body hit the ground.  
"Stay away from me!" He pointed the gun to Elena.  
Elena kept still her hands up, "Please, Clem," her eyes wide, "Give me the gun," her voice soothing, but it shook with the gun aimed at her.  
"You're on his side." he pointed the gun forward, Elena jumped back.  
Elena felt scared, but she kept forward, "Clem, I am on no ones side, I want you to please, give me the gun, I promised I'll keep you safe, I keep my promises!"

"Elena!" Owen said sharply. Stepping in front of Elena, "Step away, he's dangerous!" Owen looked down before looking at Clem seriously, trying to protect his wife.  
"Jack..." Jade whispered kneeling beside him. Glancing to Ianto. Before looking down the bullet wound all ready healing.

"Owen, He's not going to hurt me," she held a hand up, but deep down, she didn't know.  
Clem pointed the gun, "I am not dangerous!" he pointed.  
Elena nodded, "We know! We know you're not. We know that." she kept looking to Owen feeling herself holding her breath now.  
"But that's a lie. Isn't it? Isn't it? We both know. I…killed a man. I am dangerous." He looked like he was about to cry.  
Elena stepped forward when the gun was down, "Can I take that?" she whispered, he placed the gun in her hand, Elena turned her wrist, her eyes looking to Owen, then the gun, she didn't have to say what she was thinking.

Owen took the gun away from Elena, putting it into his pocket. Exhaling, feeling a lot better that the gun was away from Clem, Hearing Jack gasped loudly. Returning from the dead. Opening his eyes, one of Jacks hands gripped onto Ianto and the other onto Jade.

Clem freaked, Elena held him, "Shh, no, it's okay, he's okay..."  
"NO!" Clem screamed, he pushed Elena, he ran away, Elena inhaled.  
"Clem," Elena looked to Owen feeling scared, she now touched Owen's arm, "Come back," she rushed after him leaving.  
Ianto looked to Jack, holding the man, he knew it wasn't nice coming back from that, "It's okay Jack..."

"They're coming back." Ianto looked to Elena and Clem, he kept looking back to Owen.  
Elena was holding her arm around Clem, she walked forward, "The man who sent me and my friends to die can't die himself!" he looked from Elena to Jack.  
"Yeah, pretty much," Elena then sat Clem down, she walked over to Owen throwing her arms around him before burying her face into his chest. Clem just kept staring at Jack.

Wrapping his arms around Elena, Owen held her closely into him.  
When Jack sat down, Jade came to sit behind him, "It was a protection, right? You knew they'd be back?" She watched him.  
"I knew it was ... A possibility." He whispered.  
"And you still gave them the payoff." Jade looked him and he looked upset. She put her arm around his shoulders.  
"We had no choice." Jack glanced at her.

"Why us?" Clem asked looking to Jack.  
Elena lifted her face, she wanted to know the answer, "Jack..." she kept thinking about it, and then she kept looking to Owen.

Owen had his arm around Elena's waist, watching Jade arm hugging Jack's shoulders. His blue eyes reflecting a bother, remembering everything, remembering the man he use to be before The Doctor, like an angel in a Blue Phone Box wearing a leather jacket. "You wouldn't be missed." He glanced to Clem.

"I can see that." Clem looked down, he now glanced down to the table, he kept looking to Jack without looking back to him.  
Elena was looking to Jack, her head shaking, she couldn't believe this, her eyes kept wide, but it felt fake, it couldn't be real, that wasn't Jack. The Jack she'd grown to love Jack, but she didn't even know him.

Jack exhaled, "All this time, the only consolation I had was that... It was a good deal." His voice was different, kind of cold like the use he use to have. The no body except me matters.  
"It worked for forty-four years. That's not bad for breathing space." Owen didn't say it to make up for Jack's doings but it was... Not that bad of a gap.

"Why was I left behind? What's wrong with me?" Clem felt like he was finally going to get the answer he'd always wanted, he kept looking around, for it was a moment he wanted to take full attention.  
Elena inhaled, "We know they only want pre-pubescent kids. Maybe it's got something to do with that. Maybe you were just on the cusp of puberty, not quite adult, not quite child…" she kept looking to Clem, the fact in his eyes, she could see that boy, the one who was left behind to remember what happened.

"Saved by your hormones." Owen said in a lower softer voice, like actually growing up might've been a good thing.  
The laptop started making horrible, screeching noises as Lois was still using the contacts.  
Jade looked up, "Ianto it's still recording right? We need every second of it." She stood up.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded while looking to the screen, he placed a hand on Jade's shoulder while avoiding to look at Jack, he felt scared of the man who he followed blindly, and finally seeing the real man.  
Elena kept close to Owen, her eyes avoided the screen, and she didn't want to see any more. Clem sniffed, "It knows I'm here."  
Ianto looked on the screen, "Somebody is watching."  
"I told you it knows, turn it off!" Clem freaking out again, he didn't look comfortable.

"It's talking about the other camera, it doesn't know about us. Shush!" Jade said in a snappy kind of voice, exhaling. Owen kissed Elena on the side of Elena's head, he felt very nervous.

"Come in," Ianto said reading, he then looked to everyone, "I am reading from the paper," he wanted to clear himself, he felt like he'd said something wrong.  
"In there," over the computer was said, but it was the confusion.  
Ianto kept reading, "With the camera in here..." he kept looking to Jack. "What is going..."

Jack stood up, leaning over the chair Jade was sitting on monitoring what happenings.  
"I... I don't." Jack stopped seeing them suiting up the cameraman in an orange biohazard suit, mask and all.  
Biting the inside of his cheek. Owen wished this was all over, like it wasn't happening.

Elena felt her hands gripping onto Owen; she listened to Clem making his protests.  
The cameraman was in the tank; the camera was focusing on the alien. Lois's eyes were focused on the monitor that showed the inside of the tank.  
Ianto inhaled, he saw something he didn't expect, "It's all of the kids from 1965." Ianto whispered.  
"Oh, Oh God!" Elena couldn't look anymore, she turned away from the monitor, and she couldn't stop as all of the food she ate was now on the floor in front of Owen barely missing him, some sick hitting his shoes.

After it was to late and the vomit hit his shoes. Owen stepped back in case anymore happened to splatter up. "Babe," He rubbed her back looking to the floor, he felt bad for her, He felt like, his eyes were glue to the monitor before finally managing to rip them away, looking semi down to the floor, that wasn't right.  
Jack kept watching, the child on the screen, they were bald and dirt looking. Their eyes were huge. A gas mask like thing over the lower half of his face and a tube, along where his mouth should have been. "He's still a child." Jack's voice cracked slightly. He looked away, walking to be alone - he wanted to be alone.  
"Do you think he knows? Is he conscious?" Owen had to ask, feeling his stomach twist.  
Jade still watching the monitor, glanced away. Looking to the darkness of a corner.

"Wh-what's happening?" Clem asked, he looked over the monitor getting blurry, the scene blurry.  
Elena bit her lip, she brushed her eyes, "She's crying," she now looked away, "I better clean that up..." she walked off to find something to clean her sick up with.  
After a while, Ianto looked, more writing, "We do not harm the children. They feel no pain. They live long beyond their years." he felt sick now; he didn't want to say what this thing was saying.

"Well that's okay then." Owen looked up, he was wearing gloves, holding paper towel, helping Elena clean up the sick without mention of it. He was just being a husband to his amazing wife.  
"But we still don't know. What does it do with them? What does it want them for?" Jack looked from the monitor again around to his - what was his team.  
"Bit late to ask that now." Jade said, unsure if that was a dig at Jack's pervious doings or just a general statement.

Ianto now looking to the screen, "We have answered your question. You have one day to select and deliver the ten percent." he kept looking to Jack, he kept watching him, waiting for an Awesome.  
"I don't Know Ianto!" Jack got up from the desk; he wanted to be away from these people, he couldn't do it anymore.

"Pissy." Owen murmured, pulling the gloves off that went up to his elbows. Before tossing them into a garbage bag. Exhaling he stood dusting his jeans off. For a moment he kept looking to Elena rubbing her stomach.

Elena didn't like the feeling, she glanced to Owen, "If this is morning sickness," she inhaled through her nose, "It sucks," she held her mouth going off to the toilet.

Jade laughed looking to Owen, "If she thinks morning sickness is bad, she is going to have fun with the heart burn and swollen feet." She then watched Jack, before looking at Ianto. "What seriously, pregnancy is one big suck fest."

Elena walked over to Jack seeing him on his own, she inhaled standing beside him. "So, morning sickness?" Jack asked her while looking to her stomach, "I never thought you wasn't planning."

"Well, I didn't plan it, I was on the pill, serious pill taking." She then folded her arms, knowing he wasn't looking at her. "This must have been eating away at you." Her voice the soft tone she'd use to calm people, Jack didn't need the calm, and he knew how to suppress his emotions. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." Elena was hoping to catch his eyes, but he only shook his head at her.  
"No, you couldn't," Jack's voice was plan, bland, it had nothing that Elena could hold onto, her eyes watching the side of his face.  
Elena moved closer to Jack, her eyes scanning the side of his face, "I tell you everything," her voice soft, "Jack, please…"  
Jack looked to Elena, "Elena, tell me, what I should have I done?" he kept looking into her deep greens eyes, trying to make her see.  
Elena bit her lip, "Stood up to them," her voice kept looking to Jack, but he stopped looking to Elena, she saw the side of him, and only the side she wanted to see, it was hard for her to not see anything else but the man she loved. Jack kept away from them eyes, "The Jack I know would've stood up to them." Elena finally glanced to her feet, "I've only just scraped the surface, haven't I Jack?" she asked, her voice kept soft while moving closer to Jack, her hand touched his cheek.  
Jack felt the warmth of her touch, her eyes would be staring at him, looking to him for help, knowing that she would always look at him with that hero worship, "Elena," he kept looking away from her, "Elena, please," he moved away from her touch, "That's all there is…" he kept his tone dead.  
Elena inhaled, "Stop lying, I know you'll not telling the truth Jack,"  
"Elena I have lived a long time," Jack kept looking to Elena now, "I have done a lot of things," he felt her eyes burning his, "I've lived a long time,"  
Elena bit her lip, Jack started to walk away, "Jack Harkness!" Elena snapped, "Don't walk away from me," her voice tough, "Don't,"  
"I've got to go, I won't be long," Jack kept looking over her face, the face he first saw on a screen, but seeing her in real life, knowing her.  
Elena sucked in her pride, "Jack, where are you going?"  
"To call Frobisher. I can't call him from here, cause they'd be able to trace it. Is that okay?" he snapped to Elena, he set her back, but he knew his words stung.  
With only a simple Nod, "you're the boss;" Elena kept her voice dead now, her hands going into her pockets.  
"And just so you know, I have a daughter called Alice and a grandson called Steven, and Frobisher took them hostage yesterday." Jack kept looking into Elena's eyes, knowing he was doing this to hurt her; he wanted her to be angry.  
Elena now watched as Jack walked away from her, she felt her hands holding her stomach, but she inhaled, now watching him leaving.

Owen looked between Ianto and Jade, tying up the bag of paper towels. "I... I'm not sure." He looked at Jade for guidance. It was funny how Owen was suppose to be second in command but he kind of fell under the ranks of Jade now and he really didn't mind.  
"All we can do is, hope for the best right now." She looked to the monitor as the leaders were calling an emergency meeting.

Elena walked to the others, her face pale, her eyes kept looking to Ianto, "We've got black mail," she moved to a free seat sitting down, her hands wrapped around her stomach while looking to Ianto. "I think I have an idea." she felt her eyes going to the monitor. "Cabinet office briefing, room A: Cobra. Where all the emergency planning takes place." she kept neutral.  
"Gold Command meeting's about to start!" Ianto pointed out while looking to Elena, but kept watching the screen more, and his eyes to Jade.

"They'll sell us out, just like they did last time!" Clem looked wide eyed and worried as the briefing room filled with the important people.  
As they watched, Lois' eyes catching as much of the conversation as possible. Jade exhaled.  
Clem was peering over Elena's shoulder looking worried, "Isn't it—isn't it? It's happening again."  
"They are really going to do this." Jade sat crossed legged off to the side of the laptop.  
Watching the FAS files being passed to Frobisher.  
"That's it, now you're talking." Owen nodded watching.  
The computer spoke; _Right, well, for a start, there are 21 children in Oakenton right now—21 units, unaccompanied asylum-seekers awaiting deportation._

Elena inhaled, "FAS—failed asylum seekers. Orphans in '65, asylum seekers today. There's progress for you." she spat feeling sick.  
_"We need more. Can you bump the numbers up to sixty?"_ Now it was worse, Elena moved forward.

"This is getting ridiculous." Jade turned away from the laptop. From lack of glasses and contacts and staring at a screen all day, her head was pounding. She rubbed her eyes.  
Owen stepped forward with Elena. Watching the screen instead.

Elena kept still, but as she turned around, Clem has gone too quiet, she then listened, "three, two, five, zero, zero, zero." He kept repeating over and over.  
Elena kept looking to the screen she started to type, but Ianto placed a hand to Elena's shoulder. "Don't," he kept a calm tone, "Elena, it's ten percent of the children in the UK..." he kept looking to Jade, "They want ten percent, they want that, or everyone dies..."

Looked scared, holding himself. Clem looked to Elena, his eyes looking lost, lost back in nineteen sixty-five. "It's happening again, it's happening again." He whispered his fingers holding onto his tattered sweater.  
Jade watched, a Defence Secretary spoke; "Our children get protection." The computer spoke a two second lag after it was said.  
"Of fucking course they do." Jade felt a nerve of after hit her.

Jade exhaled, "And what if ... Lois doesn't agree to do this?" Jade asked a general question.  
"She's never let us down yet." Owen murmured, turning to the laptop which he now took charge of.  
Stepping forward, Jade held a Walther PPK Nine millimetre in her hand, putting a cartridge in, loading it.

Jack stood tall, Elena passed him a gun, "Well Elena, Let's go stand up to them." he watched her eyes fall. "Elena."  
"Jack," she spoke softly, her eyes going over to Jade, She placed the gun in front of her, "Maybe you want to take this one?" she asked the girl with a smile.  
Ianto blinked looking to Jade, then back to the Elena, "I can keep an eye on the laptop," he said to give Jade's his okay.

Jade nodded, the gun she had intended to give Elena, she now pocketed casually. "Sure, no problem." She glanced from Elena to Ianto, with a softer smile; she stepped over kissing him lightly. Before turning, looking at Jack, "You game?" She headed toward the door.

Jack glanced to Jade, he wanted Elena with him, but if Elena didn't want to be around him, it only proved that his act to be an arsehole to her was working, he wanted Elena to hate him. "Sports car," he looked to Jade, they are walking away from the hub, and he opened the passenger side for Jade.  
Ianto looked to Elena, he picked up a phone, "I need," he started.  
Elena nodded, "Yes, go warn your sister, she's really nice," she added with a small smile, her eyes going to Owen now, "Wish me luck..."  
Now Elena focused onto the keyboard, "Okay, this is Elena, I know you don't know me, but we can stop this, but we need your help." she inhaled looking back to Ianto who's left.

Ianto had driven away from the hub two, he knew that it was best to keep himself away from them, but where Jack was heading with Jade, he needed them to be found, "It's me." he said into the phone when he heard an answer.  
"Oh, I—I thought you couldn't call here. Is it all over?"  
Ianto inhaled, eye on the time, "It's only just beginning." he kept thinking of himself being traced, listening to his sister and Johnny in the background he rolled his eyes.  
"Listen, that column of fire over London, did you see it on the telly?" he looked to Jade and Jack making their way through traffic on foot, he watched them with a small smile.  
"No, I was watching The Other Side. Of course I did, you dumbo. What's happening? The kids said "we are coming," but who's they? Who is it?" he laughed at his sister.  
Ianto kept watching, "Just stop a minute and listen." he kept calm. "Rhiannon listen to me, for the next few days, don't let anyone take David or Mica away from you, for whatever reason. This goes for you people listening in on the wire, too. Forget the Official Secrets Act. If you've got children or grandchildren you need to hear this, and you need to tell every parent you know." he kept seeing Jade and Jack disappearing, knowing that they will assume, "Look, I've got to go. I love you. Don't let the kids out of your sight. I love them, too. I'm even warming to Johnny a bit." Listening to his sister laugh.  
"I love you too," she said, but he kept looking around.  
Ianto nodded, "Keep Dylan safe, I don't think they're taking babies, but you never know..." he kept looking around himself, "I gotta go..." he hung up the phone before rushing back to the hub two.

Owen was leaning over Elena's shoulder, but not in a completely annoying way, "What if this doesn't work, Elena?" He didn't want to admit it and he wouldn't let it show, but he was scared, than all the times he'd faced death.

Elena glanced back to Owen, her eyes scanned over his for a second, her hands grabbed his shirt, she pulled his face closer to her, her eyes closed, her lips pressed onto his lightly at first, building pressure before letting go, "Have I ever failed you before?" she asked looking to the screen.

Owen was shocked for a long minute. "No, no. Never have." His lips curled into a smile.  
Glancing to Clem who was sitting on the battered couch, playing with his fingers, picking at his nails, he caught Owen's attention. "Good woman you've got." Clem nodded.  
Owen half laughed, "One of the best." Owen agreed.

Elena got to her feet, she was holding the laptop, "Owen," she looked into his eyes, "It's time," she kept feeling like she was going to be upset worse of all if anything happened to Owen.  
Ianto walking back into the Hub two, he walked over to the laptop, everything on the screen, it seemed everything was getting started up.  
"Ianto, tell Lois, Jack's in position," her eyes looking back to Owen kissing him.

Holding her face, Owen made their kiss deeper before pulling back, letting out a breath. "Be careful, okay?" He looked serious at her, pulling her into another kiss, as he stepped back, he took the laptop everything had been recorded on. "You just wanna get rid of me so you can have an affair with Ianto." He partly joked.

Ianto snapped his attention from the laptop to Owen, "Yes, cos as soon as your backs turned, I'm going to bend her over this desk and give her one good!" he rolled his eyes looking back to the screen again, he typed _Jack is in position, do it now you daft cow!_  
Elena looked to Owen, "Owen, you're the most important part of this," she kissed him once more, "Plus, I've heard Ianto always does Jade from the back..."  
"Elena!" Ianto snapped.  
Elena laughed, "Sorry, girls talk..." she now laughed lightly.

Owen burst out into a girlish laughter. It made Clem perk up from his transonic stare.  
"I told you he was a Queer!" Clem snapped pointing at Ianto.  
Owen was holding into the laptop tightly. "Probably wouldn't want Elena anyways, to Womanly for him." He looked to Clem who for the first time let out a bright laugh.

Ianto turned, "Right, Owen," he pointed, "Elena is gorgeous, she's amazing, Funny," he pointed to Clem, "I am not queer," he then snapped, "I am not..."  
"Ianto," Elena touched his arms, "Sweetie," she finished carefully, "I don't want to have sex with you..."  
"Can we get this done," Ianto pointed to Owen, "World children depending on it!"

"Queer." Clem said sharply.  
Owen stepped backwards, "Love you 'Lena - be safe!" He sad before turning, he was holding the laptop, running off quickly.

"I think she's doing it," Ianto said while pointing to the screen.  
Elena moved quick resting her hands on Ianto shoulder, leaning her face close to his, "Good girl!" Elena laughed while looking to Ianto, their eyes both connected, "Ianto have you ever?"  
"No Elena," he touched her cheek, "you're like a big sister to me," he added before lightly kissing her cheek, "And again, I love sex with Jade, she seems to want it a lot..."

Elena laughed, "Babe, it's cos she wants to keep you into cock," her voice soft, she brushed her hands on his shoulders rubbing them lightly.

Watching the mass amount of cars, flooding the London streets, Jade exhaled. "Look, I might not be your first choice in the school yard pick, but I'm just as capable as Elena." She was staring forward.

Jack nodded, "Jade," he looked her serious, "Maybe I wanted you," he kept a smile getting closer to Themes Building, "Jade, you've always been my go to girl," he added with a wink now looking to the building, "you ready to face the big bad..."

Jade holding up the mobile phone, called Elena to tell her they were about to move into position. Listening to it ring, "Hey." Owe answered.  
"We're here." She said sharply.  
"Good luck." Owen said hanging up. Looking to Elena he nodded. "Almost in position." He said.

Jade looked to Jack, "The big bad? I eat 'em for breakfast." She mocked looking set.

Jack looked to the security of Themes House, "Jack Harkness, and Jadrienne Springsteen. We're Torchwood." he spoke badass like, and the soldiers placed their guns down in unison.

The place became still, before several agents burst into the place, guns raised. Clem got up quickly, feeling nervous. His hands were half up. "On the floor! Hands on your heads!" Agent Johnson snapped armed.

Elena turned around, "Oh than god I thought you was Jade..." she exhaled, "Nearly worried..." she kept looking to the woman, "And Hi, welcome," she slowly got to her knees.  
Ianto turned from the computer holding his hands up, "Erm, right..." he then looked to the woman, "you traced Jade's call," he pointed out.  
Elena kept watching, "And now that you're here, you can take me to Alice and Steven Carter."

"You'll be in the very next cell. On second thought, maybe I'll just have you shot while resisting arrest." Johnson looked between Elena, followed by the man in a suit and Clem.

Jack kept quiet on the way up, he kept looking to Jade, "so, twins," he laughed, it was going to be awkward, the fact was he was thinking about it, then looking behind him to the doors opening.  
He saw an old looking man, "I want to feed the live TV pictures directly to this number, you do that?"  
He took the piece of paper; "Yes I will..." he now walked away.

As they walked down the hallway together toward the double doors, that behind held the tank of the 456, Jade felt nervous. Jade pulled open the large door and allowed Jack to walk in first.

Ianto gave the Bambi eyes, the please don't hurt me I'm going to be a dad, don't hurt me.  
Elena got to her feet, "That would me a mistake." her voice confident, she then slapped Ianto, "Balls man, come on!" she looked to the woman again.  
Ianto placed his hands down, "Right, a big bullying sister," he corrected himself, "Take a look at what we've been recording." he sounded less scared.  
Elena smiled looking around, "Take a seat, maybe you'll learn something about the people you've been working for. Come on, Clem." she took the man's hand showing it was going to be okay.

Clem squeezed Elena's hand softly. Standing closely with her, untrusting of the others.  
When Johnson heard the voice of the Prime Minister, she froze, putting down her gun just a bit, but she stepped forward.

Jack stepped into the room, he side glanced to Jade, "Well, if you sense any danger, any..." he pointed out, "I want you to leave..." he pointed out looking to the tank.  
"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time, you're not getting what you want." he stood looking brave and unmovable.

"You yielded in the past." The 456 spoke, its darkness moving around in the tank among the fog. Jade stood beside Jack, watching the tank.

Jack stood serious, "And don't I know it. I was there. In 1965, I was part of that trade, and that's why I'm never going to let it happen again." he kept strong.  
There was a silence, "Explain?"  
Jack stepped forward, "There's a saying here on Earth, a very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it: an injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the Universe."

"Never mind the philosophy. What he's saying is you're not getting one solitary, single child. The deal is off." Jade said seriously watching the tank.  
"You yielded in the past. You will do so, again." The 456 was sure of it.  
Jade was getting an uneasy feeling, but not uneasy enough the flight syndrome had taken a toll, yet.

"In the past, the numbers were so small they could be kept secret, but this time, that is not going to happen." Jack kept serious to the 456, "Because we've recorded everything. All the negotiations." he kept looking forward, "Everything the politicians said. Everything that happened in this room. And those tapes will be released to the public." now getting to his point, the one he was going to make serious. "Unless you leave this planet for good." he pointed out.  
again silence, "You yielded in the past. You will do so again." he pointed out in the dull tone.  
"When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you. That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defence of its children will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them in to battle, I will."

"You've got enough information on this planet. Check your records. His name is Captain Jack Harkness. Go back a hundred and fifty years and see what you're facing." Jade said crossing her arms.  
The 456 moved in its tank, "This is fascinating, isn't it? The human infant mortality rate is 29,158 deaths per day. Every three seconds, child dies. The human response is to accept, and adapt." It continued.  
Something changed in its voice, something that made Jade take a step back and away. "Jack... " Her voice was a low whisper, "Its time for me to leave..." She looked at him, "Good luck, love you." She said while stepping backwards, toward the doors they'd entered in.

"We're adapting right now, and we're making this a war." Jack turned to see the back of Jade's dark waves running so fast, but he didn't get it.  
456's tone changed, "Then the fight begins." it was simple.  
Jack waved his arms, "We're waiting your reply..." he kept speaking.  
"Action has been taken." he pointed out again, alarms started to go off, it was scary sound.  
"What have you done?" Jack looked panicked; he kept looking around for Jade.  
Jack looked to the tank, "You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building!" then around, he looked pissed off, mad, crazy.

Elena looked to the screen, "What, wait, no!" she kept looking over the screen. "Ianto..."

Her eyes going to the man who looked really upset, it was hard to really believe what he heard. "Don't say it, don't..." he kept looking to the screen where Jade was.

"Can we over ride it?" Johnson said while looking over the monitor, and then to the man who looked really hurt. Clem was standing still.

Elena kept looking to the screen, she saw Ianto freaking out, "I can't," her voice helpless, "I can't..." she felt her hands going to her hair, "Oh fucking hell!"

"The air's poison. Call someone. Shut down the air conditioning, block every air vent. Get gas masks, hazard suits, oxygen cylinders!" Jade yelled while running at the guards. Before continuing her run as fast as she could.

Jack kept looking to the tank, "You made your point, now stop this and we can talk." his voice so loud, he couldn't think, he knew Jade was somewhere in the building, in danger, she was going to die.  
"You are dying, even now." 456 said.  
Jack took his gun out, he started to fire at the tank, but a high pitch noise started to come out, his bullets doing nothing to the glass.  
"What's that noise? What's it doing?" he kept shouting over it.  
"The remnant will be disconnected." it spoke harsh.

Elena listened to the high pitch screeching, her eyes going over to Clem who was now screaming, his hands covering his ears to try and stop it, but he looked pained, agony. "Turn that off Ianto!" Elena shouted while rushing over to Clem, "Babe, I'm here, I'm here…" she wrapped her arms around him, like a mother would to a hurting child, she held him close to her, sitting them down, he kept screaming in pain.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Clem cried while clinging onto his eyes, Elena looking at him, seeing the blood, his blood coming from his eyes ears and nose, he kept crying now, his body shaking before he stopped moving all together.

Elena looked down, "He's dead..." her voice cold, her eyes looking down letting him lay down in final piece. "Ianto..." her voice was a low whisper.  
Ianto quickly rushed over to Elena, he held her in his arms as she broke into tears crying, "Shh, Elena," he looked to Jack on the monitor, he was slowly dying.  
"You will die. And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children."  
Ianto felt his heart stopping, he looked down into Elena's eyes, "Jade..." he spoke her name, "My," he felt Elena wrap her arms around him, she held him tight, she knew this was going to be a hard thing to get over.

Running down the hallway, adrenaline pulsing across Jade's body, the alarm system still blaring loudly, every door or window to the outside was locked and resistant to smashing. She honestly thought she was going to die as she slide by an open room, stepping backwards and walking into it, seeing an older man, kicking his shoes off, trying to get into the bright orange Bio-Hazard suit.  
"OI!" Jade snapped catching his attention. He looked up, looking scared, tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry!" Mister Dekker reached for a gun on the table, he wasn't giving this suit up.  
"I don't think so!" Jade lunged forward, pushing him backwards.  
Mister Dekker falling backwards into the wall. The gun was still on the table. Jade tossing her shoes off, they hit him in the face.  
She pulled the suit toward the other side of the room. "I need to protect my babies!" She snapped before pulling it on, quickly. Grabbing the helmet. Attaching it properly. "Murderer!" Mister Dekker yelled pointing at her as she exhaled feeling the suits air system working. "I'm sorry." Jade didn't really mean it. "Lair!" Mister Dekker snapped, pointing at her.

"Oh shut up!" Jade saw him trying toward her, she kicked him in the face, watching his eyes go wide, before he looked like he was choking. He fell backwards. The virus was taking over him.  
Jade stepping backwards, making swish noises with the suit as she slowly walked. Finding a darker room, she sat on the floor. Pulling her knees close to her chest, closing her eyes, trying to block out the screams of people trapped and dying, the alarms, everything.

The school was being used as a temporary mortuary; the building had a feeling about it, a feeling that everything was going to hell.  
Elena stood at the entrance of the gymnasium, beside her was Ianto, each of them were holding hands, it seemed the two of them wasn't speaking, but shared a common bound, a man pointed. "Thirteen," he pointed, "Fourteen," the voice didn't have any care.  
Elena kept looking to Ianto as now they walked over to the numbers, Elena sitting with thirteen. She pulled the sheet away, it was Jack, and he looked like he was sleeping.  
Ianto pulled the second sheet; "I have no idea who this is..." he looked down to the man, "Elena... Where's Jade!" he pointed out with tears.  
Elena sighed, "There's nothing we can do..." she paused, "Ianto..." she looked hopeful, "Jade's here..." she spoke.  
"Where?" Ianto looked to where Elena was pointing, Jade was standing, wearing UNIT clothes.

The black boots made a serious stepping noise against the hardwood floor of the gym as Jade; now dressed in a head to toe, formal uniform that was slightly less darker then the typical Army Forces. Polished black boots, creased green pants, black belt with a gold buckle, a long white sleeved shirt, black tie and a formal Army styled tunic. Unlike most Generals she didn't have many pins, medals or badges. Except the three silver stars on each of her shoulders, a U.N.I.T pin on each side of her front collar, and several patches showing rank, head quarts and lastly. Pinned above the left breast pocket was a name tagged, with 'Springsteen.' written across it.  
Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun in the centre of the back of her head.  
She was talking to a solider as they both walked, before turning, seeing Elena and Ianto with Jack's body. Her eyes glittered; she rushed toward them, uncaring of how unprofessional it might've looked. "Ianto!" Her voice was ecstatic.

Elena felt her eyes wide, she stood up, the fact her shirt changed, she rushed over to Jade jumping on her, "Jade!" she squealed while hugging her, "Thank God, you're alive," she kept happy, "you're alive..."  
Ianto looked to Elena while she was hugging onto Jade, he rushed jumping the free side of Jade, both of them were both holding her tight, "Jade, I love you, I love you so much," he kept looking happy she wasn't dead.

Jade almost had the wind knocked out of her, one arm around Elena and the other around Ianto, she exhaled. "I love you too." She kissed the side of Ianto's head. She was about five foot six inches with the boots. She squeezed Elena extra. "I'm so glad you two are okay, I was worried." She now felt in-taking air was a struggle. "I'm real happy to see you! But... I can't breath." She didn't want to complain.

Elena jumped back, "Jack," she rushed over to the body, she slipped on the floor sliding over to Jack feeling herself flop on top of him.  
Ianto glanced to Jade, "I take it back, she can never be a model," he took Jade's hand, "I guess they needed you early," he pointed out, "Is there anything I can do for you boss?" he gave her a wink.  
Elena was looking over Jack laying on top of him, she felt him breathing, "Jack," she whispered into his ear, "Jade's alive, you can wake up."

Jack tried not to gasp to loudly as everything completely rushed back to him, his eyes opening up to meet Elena's. His hands moved as a reaction, kind of grabbing at her arse. "Oh. God..." He exhaled his eyes looking around. He picked himself up, bringing Elena with him, seeing Jade in that outfit. "Not bad, U.N.I.T. green is your colour!" He had one arm around Elena keeping himself up.  
Jade exhaled, looking from Ianto to Jack and back again. "General Pierce died, last night from the virus, I've been appointed U.N.I.T. General." She felt nervous.

"You'll do great. I know it." Jack said Confident.


	6. Day Five

**Chapter six**

_Day five…_

Walking in pace, Jade stand in front of the 456 tank, again. She stood at ease. Before she could speak, it spoke.  
"So this time you return, with a higher power - less nerves." The 456 sounded like it was mocking her.  
Jade kept a straight face, she wasn't with Jack now, she wasn't under the name Torchwood anymore, she was representing U.N.I.T since the death of General Pierce last night.  
"We have no choice but to initiate your plan, but I need to ask; we have designated rendezvous points, selected Army bases in all participating countries. But once the children are assembled, what then? How do you collect them?" Her voice was stronger now, the power in her hands.  
"As we arrived." 456 slide around in its tank. "Observe." They watched through the fog as Jade turned her head to a monitor resting beside the tank, replaying what she'd seen before, the spike of fire in the centre of the blue clouds. How they had entered Thames House.  
Exhaling, Jade turned her attention back to the tank, "Then, allow me to ask, you need these children, we have seen you hooked up to a boy, but why? Do they keep you alive?" Trying to understand The 456's motives, as she stood fully aware of everything around her.  
"No." The 456's voice was chilling as it continued sliding around within the fog. Listening to the woman, her voice so powerful, her emotions calm. "Then, what are they for?" her voice echoed in the tank from the speakers working both ways. "The hit." The 456 said imagining the newest sensation that would be given off from the children of the twenty-first century.  
"Excuse me?" Jade said, her eyes following the dark movement in the tank, it sounded like it was making a drug reference, but surely it couldn't but.  
"The hit. They create chemicals. The chemicals are good." The 456 had a dreamy like tone. The children. Jade's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second, before reverting to normal, "Good in, what way?" She asked carefully.  
"We feel good, the chemicals - are good." It replied to her.  
"Drugs? They are like drugs." Jade stated before watching the tank shake, loud noises coming from it, possibly trying to scare her away, but she didn't move, not even a fraction of a pace. "You are shooting up, on children." Her voice was as strong as stone, but that was completely disgusting.  
The tank shaking again, and the noises got louder, but the green snot like substance hitting the inside walls of the tank. The 456 did not approve of its being questioned. "Very well, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other, on be half of the Unified Intelligence Task force, good day." She turned on her heel, walking from the floor, getting into the elevator.

Elena kept looking to Jack, "Ianto and Jade gone," she spoke softly to him, her eyes looking to the bodies around. "Jack..." her voice trying to be calm, but she was loosing her cool. The simple fact was she couldn't think clear now, it was just her Jack and Owen now of Torchwood.

Jack kept watching the hallway, as he spoke sitting at the little table with Elena, "We will manage." He didn't want to sound negative. But seeing Jade walking ahead of Frobisher as they walked down the hallway, he tensed. "They're here." His voice was low.

Elena kept looking from Frobisher and Jade, "The threat still stands." her voice serious now, her eyes avoiding Jade, she was now on their side.  
Frobisher laughed, "Haven't we gone past that-"  
"My husband is still out there with everything you've done recorded on his laptop. One word from me and he will release that information to the public." her eyes kept on Frobisher, not wanting to look at Jade right now.

Jade kept a very serious expression, she thought on Owen, probably sat in the middle of nowhere, clutching a laptop for dear life.  
"What do you think Torchwood is now?" She looked from Jack to Elena, her tone very different. "You think you are still players in this?" She looked at Elena.  
Jack watching Jade, but his thumb running against his lower lip.

Elena looked to Jade, "You remember you was one of us," she pointed, "Don't forget that fact Jade!" her eyes kept calm, but inside she felt sick, "We can try." Her attention now went to Frobisher.

"We're at a tipping point right now. Civilization's about to fall into hell. You want to start that descent a little earlier, go ahead." Frobisher kept looking to Jack, but he was being completely serious.

Looked over Elena, Jack opened his mouth, "He is right, look at what has happened... Phone Owen. Tell him we've lost," His voice was stern.

Elena got herself together, but for the one thing Elena didn't expect was Jack to say that. "I'll," she stopped, "I'll be right back," she kept herself trying to calm herself.  
She found her phone, she dialled the number for Owen, and placing the phone to her ear, "Owen..." she said when she heard him answering the phone.

"I'm here and fucking frozen." Owen was sitting on a park bench, but he'd heard something in Elena's voice, "Love, what's wrong? Do you want me to send the files?" He asked softly. The laptop was beside him on the bench.

Elena broke into tears, "No, Owen, no," she felt her tears rolling down her cheeks, "They killed Clem, a whole building of people, Jade's turned to the dark side," her free hand brushing her eyes.

"Elena, I knew she was going to U.N.I.T." he could hear the sobbing stop.

Elena felt frozen, "you WHAT!" her voice snapped down the phone, her hand holding the phone shaking, "How did no one tell me?"

"Babe, seriously, I only found out," he kept looking around the park feeling the cold. "Elena…"

"Owen, I need you Owen," she kept herself crying now feeling heart broken.

Owen stood up off his bench, "I'm coming back for you! I'll be right there!" Owen grabbed the laptop and started walking quickly toward a main street.

"And what about my daughter and, her son." Jack kept his attention to Jade now, Frobisher meant nothing to him.  
"Free to go." Jade nodded, sharing a strong eye contact with Jack.  
Looking to Frobisher for a moment, "You said yourself, the world is going to hell any second. Before it does..." He turned back to Jade. "Can I ask one favour?"  
"Of course." Jade nodded, looking over her former Captain.  
"Get Elena home ... " He watched her crying against the wall. "I can't look at her anymore."  
"I'll see to it personally." Jade thought about the helicopter she now owned.

Ianto walked over to Jade, "you've got to make another meeting with the 456," he looked back to Elena against a wall, she was sobbing her heart out, "Also, I've gotten started on getting a place in Manhattan for us to live," his eyes avoiding Jack, then looking to Jade again, "I've set all your appointments and affairs in motion."  
Elena kept looking to her hands, she looked over the phone, she felt her hands going into her hair more.

Standing up, Jade looked flawless to an extent, looking over Jack. "I'm sorry Jack." She knew what was going to happen to him, that was out of her control. "But I will, get them home."  
Jack stood up, looking her voice. "I know." The look in his eyes could bring the strongest person to tears.  
"Forgive me?" Jade suggested. Jack pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "I all ready have, I know you'll to the right thing. I've seen it."  
Returning the hug, Jade kissed his cheek softly.  
Before they both stepped back. Jack walked away, going closer to Elena but not fully with her.  
Jade turned to look at Ianto, "I need you to get on the phone to control, I need Helicopter six, fuelled and ready for take off in an hour."

Elena looked up to Jack, her eyes red, but got to her feet looking over Jack, "so this is it," she inhaled, "Just letting them win..."  
Ianto sighed, "Elena, can you, go get Dylan for Jade and me?" he kept his voice cool as possible.  
Elena's eyes snapped to his, "I'll get your son, if you're sure you don't want to give him with a bow to the 456!"  
"Elena!" Ianto snapped, "This isn't the time..." he kept his voice low.  
Elena glanced away, "I'll got to your sister's," now looking to Jack again, "You," she couldn't finish it.

"Lena!" Owen said bursting into the place, ignoring Jade and Ianto completely. He got to her, pulling her tightly against him.

Elena felt his arms around Owen, "I just want to go home," she felt herself sobbing into his arms, "I want to go home, and get over this place." She felt her eyes falling on Jack.

Standing on the flight pad, the helicopter's blades were spinning wildly. Three men in black U.N.I.T. suits stood as Owen held onto Elena's hand. "You'll be taken to back to Wales, there PC Andy Davison will be waiting as escort." Jade wore aviator sunglasses.

Elena kept looking to her fellow teammate, her old teammate, and it made her face go blank.

"Yeah, what ever," she kept looking Jade to Ianto, "Just hope you have a much better life." She felt her eyes fall on Jack. Jack turned to Elena; he held his arms out to her, for a hug

Elena kept looking to Jade and Ianto, "I..." she looked over Owen, "I have to," she let his hand go, she ran into Jack's arms hugging him as tightly as she could her eyes looking into his.  
Ianto kept looking to Jade; he was asking if he was going to do something, he didn't know what was going on.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, tightly. Squeezing her close. His lips close to her ear, the ear hidden away from everyone's faces. He whispered so softly, "Ianto's sister, has kids... Save them and save Dylan..." You could barely hear what he said over the blades moving in sharp motions.

Elena stepped back from Jack, for a second she brushed her hands on his face, she got onto her tip toes kissing his cheek, "I'll see you," she turned around looking to the chopper, she got into it with Owen, she felt the door slamming shut, her eyes watching Jack as they took off.  
An officer behind Jack had now cuffed him, he let him watch the helicopter take off and away.

Seeing Jade looking at Jack, Jack looked away at the officers now took him, toward the holding cells. The cells that British government had command over. "Bye Jack." Jade said softly.  
Jack didn't look back being led away. Jade looked to Ianto, "I need to go and released his daughter and grandson."

Ianto looked to Jade, "Right love," he kissed her lightly, he brushed his hand over her cheek, "I love you," he added while looking to the helicopter going into the sky, back to Wales.  
Elena kept looking to Owen, they landed and there was Andy waiting for them, she rushed over to him, she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Croeso I Gymru." Andy welcomed both Elena and Owen back to Wales as he wrapped his arms around Elena for the large hug.  
Owen was looking around Cardiff, feeling, different. Like things weren't right. "Hi." He noticed Andy.  
"Hello." Andy looked over Elena's shoulder, he felt himself looking to Owen's face trying to figure out what had gone on.

Elena looked to Andy's eyes, "sorry, it's nice to see someone normal," she kept looking into his eyes, "I need you to take me to Ianto's sister's house, I need to collect Dylan." she pointed out as a matter of fact.

Andy looked confused as to what a Dylan was, "Ah, co-workers son." Owen answered.  
Andy nodded. "Right of course. Come on." He stepped toward his police car. Owen opened the passenger door for Elena.  
"Thank you, Andy." Owen tried to keep his worry away.

Elena kept looking to Andy, He was driving, "you know the street we get the most call outs from," she looked, "It's there," she kept looking out the window, "Fucking sick world we're living in Andy, a Sick world." her eyes kept staring forward.

"Ugh, not the Estate!" Andy looked like he was dreading it. "Everyone's on standby. It's red alert, riot gear and everything, all ready to mobilise, except no one's saying why. What's going on?" He asked carefully. Owen sitting in the back, middle seat, feeling like this wasn't his time to talk.

"Elena!" Owen said sharply from the back seat. Andy felt nervous, holding the steering wheel tighter, glancing from Elena to Owen in the mirror. He was apparently missing something.

For a second Elena shrugged, "but that is what Torchwood does, it ruins lives." She kept looking to her hand, her eyes kept looking forward, "With the amnesia pills and radiation, the pill never stood a chance," she curled her fist up touching it to her lip feeling sick with herself. She now brushed her hair back, "good things always happen for the bad people," she sighed, "Bad shit always happens to me," she now seeing the house coming into view.

Owen looked to the front seat, he could see Elena biting her thumbnail, her eyes kept focused of the window, "Elena, you don't mean it," he kept focused on the back of her head.

Elena's attention snapped around, for the first time, she couldn't stop herself, she felt sick even more, "Why Owen?" her voice lost, hard to get a meaning, "Why should we bring a child into a world like this, Give me one good reason!"

"Because we'll love it Elena, you just aren't thinking straight right now…" he felt his words tearing from him, he kept focused on her eyes.

Jade holding a set of keys, walked down the cells. Stopping at the right one, she slid the key into the lock and turned it. Opening the cell door with Alice and Steven inside of it.

Alice looked to the door being open, she looked to the girl, "I'm assuming you're letting us go now?" she asked, but her eyes kept looking over the girl much younger than her.  
"Is uncle Jack come to get us mummy?" Steven asked, his bright blonde hair looked like a halo around his hair, looking to the woman on the other side.

Looking at the older woman, Jade could pick out the tiny things she had in common with Jack, "Yes, you are free to do as you wish. But, I really think you should come and see something." She looked at Alice.

"Jade Springsteen, General to U.N.I.T, I also worked with Jack for several years up until recently." She looked down to Steven before glancing at Alice, "What I want to show you, isn't really kid friendly. My friend Suzanne can get Steven a drink and a snack - if that's alright with you?" She looked up to Alice.

Alice nodded, "Yes," she now looked to the woman who worked with her father, she wondered what made this woman change jobs, but then she knew her father too well, "What is going on?" she asked feeling confused about everything.

Jade brought Alice to a control room with computers. "We have video, from inside the 456 tank, I think it would be wise for you to see it, given that, we need more people on our side." Jade exhaled.

Alice looked to the video, she glanced back to Steven playing football with a bunch of army men, she looked to Jade, for a second she paused, "Jack told me about you," she said lightly, "He said you was the best in your field..."

Jade exhaled a short laugh, "My ego just got boosted, thanks." She watched Steven and the soldiers playing. " He'll be fine. The nice kids are safe. If you're gonna get rid of ten percent, then take the ten percent you don't want. All those kids on street corners, we've finally got rid of them." She sounded unpleased.

Alice sighed, "Yeah," she didn't believe it, but her eyes were looking to the screen, "Why do they want them for?" she asked Jade, her voice serious, trying to keep herself together, but didn't understand it.

Jade didn't want to lie, but the lie was much less painful then the truth it it all, the truth they were being used as drugs, "I'm not fully sure, I'm just trying to protect the world." She thought of Dylan to young to know any of this was happening.

Alice sighed, "Well," her voice kept together, "If you worked for my father," she pointed, "you know he is the only person who can fix this," her eyes on the younger woman, "you know that, deep down, you know Jack is the only one to help..."

A small smile appeared across Jade's lips. "Oh you are his daughter." She stood up, "If you'll excuse me. Just for a minute." She smiled while taking out her phone. Dialling a number.  
"Ma'am." A voice said. "I need Captain Harkness out of lock down and moved to the Helicopter pad. Understood? What ever it takes!" She said seriously.  
"Yes ma'am!" They said before Jade hung up.  
She was rushing toward the exit, dialling Ianto now.

Ianto answered the phone, "Jade, I am doing everything as fast as I can," he looked around the office that belong to a man who died in this office, but the virus got him.

"No, no!" Jade said stopping to take a breath, "Listen! Listen! Leave that - someone else is coming to deal with it! I need you down here when Jack arrives, okay?" She looked both ways before crossing the street. Heading to the location of where Jack was being kept the city still a grid locked mess.

"Right," Ianto looked to people who were under his watch, "Take all this research and take it to the compound," he straightened his red tie while brushing his blazer down, "Jade, I'll escort Jack," he now walked out of the office with the phone to his ear, "Love you,"

"Love you too, he'll be arriving by Black Hawk in a few minutes, you wont be able to reach me, but I'll be fine and see you soon."

Ianto felt a paused, "Where are you going to be?" he asked trying to keep himself together.

"I'll be with, the 456," she then looked to the window seeing that she needed to see that thing one more time, to set everything in motion, "I really love you…" She said before hanging up.

Elena opened the door, Andy was giving her the, 'why are you pissed off' face. She kept walking, "I've gotten," she pulled her jacket across her chest, "pregnant," she pointed out before knocking on the front door.

"What?" Andy stared blankly at her before Rhiannon opened the door, seeing Elena and the police. "Hello, I'm Police Constable Andy-" He tried to finish but Rhiannon stepped in, "You're not shutting me down. We've got food, we've got drinks, proper drinks, and I got permission off their parents. Come on! Have a look, I'm not apologizing!"

Elena kept looking to Andy, then back to "Rhiannon!" she held her hands up, "We're not here for that," she pointed trying to get clear.  
"Hey Blondie..." Johnny looked to the copper, "What's happened?" he asked, he then looked to Andy, "Look, we're not even profiting from it," he was following on his wife.  
"HEY!" Elena waved her arms; "We're not here to get you into trouble,"

"I know I need a licence for a crèche, I'm not thick. This is emergency circumstance, right? I'm not trusting the telly!" Rhiannon didn't trust Andy who was looking around to the farm of children.  
"If we could have a word?" Andy looked to Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon," Elena held the woman still for a moment, "Can, you listen to me," she now looked into the girls eyes, "Ianto's going to move to New York," she pointed out.  
"Ianto moving to the big apple," Johnny laughed, "Going to be a bit much for him," he looked to his and then Elena, he didn't like the look on her face, "What's going on?"  
"I need to see Dylan, now..." Elena felt panicked.

Rhiannon was staring at all the children before exhaling, "Right, one second." She whispered, as she left the room.  
"I thought Ianto was gay?" Andy looked at Elena.  
As Rhiannon returned holding a little boy, who wore the cutest little pair of baby jeans and a hooded sweater, his black hair and mini side burns were all spiky. His blue eyes were peering around at all the different colours.

Elena took Ianto's baby, she looked to Andy, "No, he's not gay," she now looked to the little boy, "Hey DJOJ, mad on the decks," she rocked him, her eyes to Rhiannon, "look, we've got to get all these kids, and we have to take them somewhere safe..." she looked serious.  
Dylan looked happy to see Elena, he was playing with a piece or her hair, she tried to stop him, but he kept taking it.  
"What you mean?" Johnny asked, he kept watching her face, she looked serious.  
"I can't go too much into detail, but there is no vaccination, it's an Alien race, who want to take 10% of earth children, and your children are on that list..." her voice calm, but could hear the undertone panic.

Ianto kept looking to a written thing about wavelengths, but now inhaled, "right going to be able to get this done," he made his way to the landing pad, he saw Jack there, he looked over the man, "Hi..." he straightened his tie again.

Jack was hand cuffed, feeling nervous. He looked over Ianto. "Hello." He looked to the four men dressed in black. The highest-ranking guard looked over Ianto. "General Springsteen placed us under your charge, sir." He saluted him.

"Yes, you can uncuff him, he won't run," Ianto didn't like the feeling of being higher rank to Jack, but then Ianto kept looking to Jack again, "Come on, we've got to get him to the compound," he added feeling like this was going to be moving quickly.

A man uncuffed Jack, he rubbed his wrists, but started following the in the middle of the four men, still escorting him, but now more for safety. "What happened to Jade?" Jack looked to Ianto. He had been expecting her. Not that Ianto wasn't lovely, but.

Ianto looked to Jack, "She's trying to figure a way to kill them," he looked to Jack serious, "Do you honestly think she wants the ten percent of all children to be handed over?" he was serious looking to Jack, then to the helicopter landing, "Ready Jack?"

"Really as." He nodded feeling himself shuffle into the helicopter after two men, sitting he felt nervous. He wondered where Elena and Owen were. Before looking to Ianto, "We can stop this." He nodded seriously. At least he hoped.

Sitting in the helicopter, "I hope so," he looked down to the paper work he'd been holding, then looking to his old boss, "I hope you don't hate me," he asked feeling nervous, he didn't like that he was leaving Torchwood.

"Hate you?" Jack looked at him with eyebrows knitted together, "I couldn't ever hate you..." He paused, "I love you." His voice was very low saying that. But it was true. He loved Elena and he loved Ianto two people he could never have.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, he felt his heart sink, it would of been easier with himself looking to the only man he'd loved. "Jack," he kept trying to keep calm, "Think, if you never hired Jade," he looked less serious than he sounded, "You know I would of been with you," he kept looking to Jack.

Jack cleared his throat, looking over Ianto, his blue eyes. "I know that, but Jade is good for you - she's ... More stable." He tried not to laugh. "But, it still doesn't stop me wishing."

Ianto looked deeper into them eyes, "Jack..." he spoke his name so softly, he moved forward, he knew that it was going to be a mistake, but he couldn't stop himself, he grabbed Jack face kissing him intensely, holding onto the moment as long as he could without letting go, he wanted to know that he did love Jack, he loved Jade, but in the moment he gave into his feelings.

The four guards seemed to avert their eyes, pretending it wasn't happening so they wouldn't have to report it to General Springsteen. Feeling Ianto's lips against his, Jack's hands moved, onto Ianto's shoulders, pulling him closer. The kiss becoming insanely intense as they flew across the English sky.

Rhiannon gasped, "Oh no..." She looked panicked, her eyes scanning to Mica and David in the room quickly. The front door opened, Owen rushing in seeing Elena.

"Owen," she nodded, "Andy," she touched his shoulder, "Go watch out," she looked to Owen, "go around the back," she kept looking to Johnny.  
"Don't need to tell me," he brushed a hand over her shoulder, but looked to his wife kissing her softly, "sex kitten," he kissed her once more, "I'll see you soon." he added.  
Elena now picked up the baby harness; she put it on her chest, and then placed Dylan into it. "Okay kids," she smiled, "Who wants to play," she looked around putting her finger to her lips, "Who can be the quickest, and quietest to put coats on," she kept a happy face.

The kids all seemed to comply with Elena, being as silent as possible pulling their coats and shoes on, as Rhiannon pulled her own jacket on, peeking out the window, seeing Andy standing there as people in army Camo starts around the streets.  
Owen was around the back, waiting for the children, looking around making sure no one was going to blow their cover, seeing the old looking place down the hill and across the field. "Youngest to oldest." Rhiannon said seeing them making a line up.

Elena looked to a little girl helping her, "Yeah, we're all spies, have to be real quiet," she kept smiling, inside she knew if the children see fear, they would be scared too, "We're going to be, so amazing," she kept looking to the kids, "come on, Rhiannon is like Q, smart lass," she looked to the older woman, nodding, "Okay now," she lead em to the back door, Dylan was even quiet, but he was playing with her clothes sucking on her hair.  
The children started to walk out the back door.

It didn't take Johnny long to get to a group of men watching the army men, "What's wrong?" a they all asked Johnny while looking around them, it seemed that Johnny was the leader of men in the estate.

"All that stuff on the news, all that inoculation stuff, its bollocks, right? The government has sold us out. They're coming to get our kids, and we're not getting them back, boys, right? We got to stop them?" his voice rough while some of the men broke off to get more men to help.  
Johnny on the other hand, the army was started to break into houses, he went around rounding up the men, he waved his hand in the air, "Wanna fucking start!" he knew that they wouldn't win, but he wasn't going to roll over and take it, "Lets fucking get em!"

Owen was leading the group, seeing the smallest and youngest girl stumbling trying not to fall down the hill, he picked her up.  
Rhiannon was at the back of the line, making sure all the kids were leaving. "Everyone shh." She said casually.  
Owen leading the trail of children down the hill, holding the girl in his arms who was gripping onto his leather jackets collar, he glanced back seeing Elena in the middle section.

Elena kept looking to another child, she kept glancing back, seeing the place they could hide, "Hey, remember how quiet mice are," she kept looking around, her eyes to Owen, so Elena pulled a piece of metal from the carrier, "Remember mice," she kept smiling while the kids were going into the carrier.  
"Eh it stinks in here!" David snapped looking around the darkness.

"Hush!" Rhiannon said to him, as the children filed in, Owen staying behind, making sure everyone was in, he put the little girl down and she followed with the older children. Moving the mental back to the place it back in, he pulled out his penlight, turning it on.

Elena looked to Owen while sitting down, Dylan still looking up to her in amazement, the look in his eyes, "little man," she kept touching his hands before looking to Owen, "Babe, I need you," her voice low, so low, but she knew he could hear her.

"What's up?" Owen came to kneel beside her; he brushed a finger against Dylan's cheek who grabbed at his finger. Owen was looking into Elena's eyes.

Elena sighed, taking something from her pocket, "I need you to do me a favour," she asked holding the camcorder out for him, "I just want to leave a record." she finished while looking to all the children.

Owen looked around awkwardly. Before taking the camcorder, "Okay..." He held it up. "Whenever you are ready." He didn't want to think about the world going completely to shirt.

Elena inhaled, she looked to the camera, "When I first started working for Torchwood, I thought we was the most intelligent thing in being," her eyes kept focused, "Aliens, other planets, all sci fi rubbish." she inhaled while blinking, "I met Captain Jack Harkness, he told me about a Doctor, All those times in history when there's no sign of him, I wanted to know why not." now her eyes quickly looked to Dylan, back to the camera, "But I don't need to ask the doctor why now, cos we're not the most intelligent, we're the weakest, we're the bottom of the pile, Barbaric," a tear rolled down her cheek while looking to the camera more intense, like she was looking to the future viewers, "Sometimes the Doctor must look at this planet and turn away in shame. I'm recording this in case anyone... in case anyone ever finds it. So you can see... you can see how the world ended."

Owen stopped the recording, exhaling he put the camera down. He wrapped an arm around Elena, kissing the side of her cheek, "You didn't mean it though... About..." He didn't want to think about her in the car, saying she couldn't wait to be out of this world, the world that was now going to shit.

Elena looked to Owen, "I didn't mean it," she reached over to Owen, her hand brushed into his hair while looking into his dark eyes, "I love you too much," she kissed him lightly, her eyes scanning his again. "And I'll love our baby too."

"Our baby, Elena, we're going to have a baby." Owen said seriously, pulling her close into his arms. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head, feeling Dylan pulling at his leather jacket.  
A little girl looked up, "Owen, come here." She was peeking out the cracks.

Pulling away from Jack, "Right," Ianto kept looking as the helicopter started to land, he kept looking to Jack still feeling the burn of his lips on his, and for a moment he kept feeling bad, cos he really did love Jade, but he was never going to let her know of this moment.

Getting inside, Jack was walking still in the middle of the four guards, heading toward the room to help save the children. He saw his daughter and grandson ahead.

Ianto was behind Jack; he was straightening out his tie again.

"Uncle Jack!" Steven shouted before rushing and hugging him.

Jack looked down to his grandson, "Hey there, why don't you go play," he watched him run away before looking to Alice walking towards him.  
"Dad, come and look at this." she showed the laptop, "It's some sort of pirate station. They're trying to get the story out to the public. But they're taking the kids." her voice low, she kept looking around everyone.

"Lets get to work." Jack pulled off his coat, sense there was no Dekker to fight with, things seemed to go smoothly, but Jack hit a bump in the road, watching the footage of Clem dying. He picked out the radio waves, looking at them, but they were different. "We don't have to analyse the wavelength, just copy it. Turn it into a constructive wave. But we've got no way of transmitting." Jack looked up to Ianto for help.

Ianto kept looking around the room, a member of the team stepped forward, "We need a child," he pointed out, "We'll use a child to send the wave back." he stepped back.  
Ianto kept looking to Jack, this wasn't a easy choice.  
"What do they mean?" Alice asked.  
"Centre of the resonance. Hoo! That child's gonna fry." another man in the background said to another.  
Alice looked, "Dad, no, no, Dad, tell them no!" her voice scared.  
"One child or millions." Ianto said matter of factly.  
Alice's eyes welling up, "Dad, no! No, Dad!"

Staring at the monitor, Jack didn't want to look anyone in the eyes. He slowly nodded and the soldiers under Ianto's command took off after Steven as Alice tried doing the same.

"Steven!" Alice now started to run, she ran as fast as she could, but the fact was, she couldn't believe her father was doing this, the blood pounding in her ears while she kept looking forward, "Steven! Steven! Steven!"  
She could see the men her son was playing with, but the fact was they were holding her back.  
"Mummy!" Steve shouted while looking to his mother as she wasn't getting close to her.  
"STEVEN!" Alice screamed while the man was lifting him up and carrying him away, "STEVEN!"  
"Mummy!" his eyes were welling up as he was being taken away, Alice trying her hardest to break from.

Owen started shuffling the kinds out the back, this time Rhiannon in the lead. Hearing the footsteps getting closer as the steel-toed boots hit the mud and puddles, Owen looked to Elena, "Go, go... I'll go a final sweep." He saw a pink hat floating off to the other side of the building and he wasn't going to leave anyone behind.

Elena saw the little girl, she picked her up, so she had Dylan on her chest, the other girl in her arm, she started to run, the kids running fast then her, but she kept watching them running, she kept thinking of Owen, thinking of keeping these kids safe, she didn't care if her ribs hurt, they hurt so much that it made her sick, but kept moving.

Owen pushed a bunch of stuff out of the way, seeing the littlest one again. "Hey, come one now!" He said grabbing her and bolted out the back, holding her. "Keep running! GO, GO!" Owen yelled hearing the solider moving closer against them.

Elena kept running, the children were starting to cry, and Elena couldn't help but feel helpless, they were catching up with them, "run," she cried, "Keep running," she felt Dylan on her chest started to bawl his eyes out, the little girl in her arms was holding her neck for dear lift, crying loud in Elena's ear, it made Elena feel helpless as stranglers behind were being caught.

The men in Camo caught up to the crowd of children, grabbing them. One caught Owen, pushing him face first into the mud, pulling the little girl away who was screaming. "KEEP RUNNING!" Owen managed before getting pushed into the mud again.

They took Steven, placing him down in the centre of the room, on the middle of a circle. Jack's face like stone, "What are we doing, Uncle Jack?" He looked bright eyed at his uncle, believing everything was okay, because he was there.  
Jack didn't speak, be rushed passed something, moving to another laptop. " What's happening? What do you want me to do?" Steven asked his uncle, his mum was unseen from his visual field.  
"Uncle Jack?" Steven asked again, confused now.  
Jack stood straight to the laptop, his eyes were glassed with the tears he wouldn't let fall. His finger reaching out, touching a key, a humming started from the machines.  
Steven became unmoving. Jack turned his head away as he pressed the final button.

Alice got free, she ran to the door, but as much as she pulled the door, her fist punching the glass, her eyes welling up, her face pale, "Steven, get away!" she kept slapping the glass, but her world was crashing down around.  
Steven was now opening his mouth, the loud screech was coming from him, his body was vibrating fast, shaking blood running from ears and nose, but he kept making the noise.  
Ianto kept looking to Jack, he couldn't watch it, he couldn't feel anything, but in this moment he was going to be sick, he was doing something for the greater good, but it was killing a little boy.

Jade stood on the thirteenth floor of Themes House, the noise was effecting the 456, it was screeching in pain, she watch it was thrashing around, making noise of pain.

Elena felt the girl still, she looked to her, she placed the girl down, she was making a high pitch screech, and it wasn't just her, she looked around to see all the children were making the same nose, her eyes going down to Dylan, even as a small child, his mouth open letting out the same noise, it was making all the adults stop and look in confusion.

One of it's heads exploded, it make more noises, more green crap, more blood, another boom, and finally it went back the way it came, and all the children went silent.

Steven stopped making the noise, but he fell down on the floor, the little boy was still, his eyes wide open, and he wasn't moving, the look on his face, not pain, or any emotion.  
Ianto bit his lip turning away completely; he pinched his nose trying with everything not to cry.

The doors buzzed open, allowing Alice into the room, Jack couldn't take it, listening to his daughter crying over the body of her son. He grabbed his coat; he couldn't look anyone in the eye, keeping his head down as the tears slipped down his cheeks. He swiftly managed his way out of the room.

Back on her cell phone, Jade was arranging the second Black Hawk to pick up Elena and Owen again. Before putting the phone away, she started walking toward the room everything had taken place, she didn't want to enter however.

Getting their command, the men in Camo allowed the children free. Owen managed to pull himself up from the mud, running over to Elena, he slide behind her, putting his arms around her. "You all right?" His eyes were checking her over quickly.

Elena felt her stomach churn, Dylan stopped making the noise, but he was still crying, so Elena took the harness off, she threw it to the ground before hugging the boy in her arms, she rocked him carefully trying to calm him, the tears falling down her eyes, she didn't know why, but something inside didn't feel right, her hand going into her pocket taking her phone, she dialled, but the number didn't answer, it went right to voice mail.

Jade got back to the compound, she kept looking around trying to figure out what had happened, but it had to have been something that happened here.

Ianto looked to Jade, for a moment he'd left the room, he'd done this, he put it together, but he didn't know, he couldn't focused, but most of all, he kept thinking of that kiss, how he felt about it, now looking to a seat he sat down, it was over, he saw Jade sitting beside him, he didn't say anything, just placed a hand near hers.

Alice felt herself numb, she needed to think, needed to get some air, but as she walked out into a hallway, she saw him, alone, her eyes looked to him, not feeling hate, not feeling love, but an empty void, everything was dead inside her, she found him looking at her, but maybe he was looking through, she couldn't bare it, turning around she walked out.

Sitting on the tiny bench in the lonely hallway, which had no lights but a small strand of sunlight, managed in from the tiny window above the bench. Hearing one of the doors opening, Jack turned his head, seeing Alice, his heart sunk. He could see his daughter staring at him, disgust across her face, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. Unsure of how to react, Jack didn't think a simple, 'I'm sorry.' would do, a million of them would never do.  
He watched his only child, step backwards out the same door she entered moments ago.  
Jack turned his head back to the floor, exhaling. The tears streaked across his face. Remembering when his grandson, hugged him, how excited he was to see him.  
He exhaled a deep shaking breath, pushing himself into a standing position. He walked down the hallway, his hands pushing the doors open. The sunlight took over him as he walked out in silence.

_Six months later…_

_Somewhere in the middle of the countryside…_

Ianto was driving the car, in front of his and Jade's car, was Owen and Elena's, they gotten the message, followed the directions thinking about everything that was going to happen.

Jade kept looking to Ianto trying to keep herself calm, her hands touching her larger than life, "But we've got so much packing to still to do," she glanced back to Dylan asleep in his car seat. "I mean, it's enough we've got a lot to do…" she exhaled.

Owen sitting in the driver side of his new Mustang, his hand holding onto Elena's as they drove down the single lane dirt road in the darkness of the moonless, starless night. He glanced down to her stomach, she looked glowing, it was amazing to watch her slowly grow bigger, it was strange he never thought of himself being a father, but now he was excited for Elena to give birth.

Elena didn't look to Owen, but she didn't look at anything. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, she felt the car stop, "Guess it's foot for now," she opened the door looking to the car behind, "Hope you got your hiking boots." she called to Ianto she was holding her belly, it wasn't as big as Jade, but she was only having one baby.

Opening the door, in his faded jeans and a white T shirt, he was wearing a denim jack over it, he looked to Elena's pale face, she was wearing jogger bottoms and a long green knitted jumper, her eyes dark from lack of sleep.  
Ianto walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Jade, then walking to the back looking to Dylan then Jade, "Should we get him?" he asked softly.

Owen turned, seeing Ianto wearing something other than a suit was utterly shocking, he literally felt his heart skipping a beat, something in the universe wasn't right.  
He closed the door of the Mustang, locking it, it beeped and the lights flashed. He stood in his dark jeans, white long sleeved shirt - the same leather jacket was held so many memories and his Carhartt work boots.

Jade who was focused on trying not to rape Ianto only had heard what he'd said as she pulled herself from the car, she couldn't wear jeans if she wanted too and if she did they looked horrible, she wore a pair of black Lulu Lemon yoga pants, a crimson long sleeve shirt that was made from thick material so it was like a sweater, with black ankle Uggs.  
"Yeah, I'll get him." She opened the back door, taking Dylan from his car seat, he was wearing fleece P.J.s that were blue with stars and moons across them, little ducker slippers and a green hooded baby sweater, he was half asleep but felt like he needed to be awake.

"Jesus, Jade, eat a small African village?" Owen poked fun of her. Jade looked up.

"As a matter of fact, it was a village in Sierra Lion." She stuck her tongue out as they started up the long hill.

Elena playfully slapped Owen, "What about me, if you make fun of her, I look like Shamo!" her eyes going to her own baby belly.

Owen wrapped an arm around her, "no, you look lovely, with out one little baby," he glanced to Jade, "She looks like she's having a football team."

Elena laughed, but it was easy to tell it was a kind of laugh that was trying to force herself, "Come on guys, and fairy."  
Ianto pointed, "I mean it Elena," he kept serious while they all started to walk up the hill.  
Elena turned around walking backwards with her hands in her pockets, "Ianto, it's our thing, we call you gay, you get all wound up, next week, I'll only be able to do it over email, and phone calls," she looked to Jade, "you'll call right?" her voice scared, for the past six months all she did was sit around doing nothing, she couldn't, now she was losing her best friends, but hopefully Jack, he was coming back, she even got a spare room ready for him.

Jade who was holding Dylan on her side, as he looked around in the darkness, she nodded. "Of course, free long distance. We'll all have chats until the phones die of low battery." She whispered.  
Owen smiled, "I can only imagine them conversations. He glanced back seeing Ianto, "So fairy cake, what's with the jeans?" He mocked.

"I thought it would be a nice change," he kept walking looking to Elena, "You know, you're more than welcome to come and visit," he pointed out.  
"Love to, when I have a new job and all," she folded her arms across her chest, she was in remission, lucky her cancer was only at stage one, and it hadn't gotten to her lymph nodes, so she was going to be okay, but she didn't feel okay while still walking backwards.  
"I still can't believe it really," she kept looking to the stars, "you're all U.N.I.T bad Asses, Owen's all Doctor McDreamy, and I'm..." waved her hand, "a lady of Leisure..."  
Ianto laughed, "Is that just a nice way of saying unemployed living off your husband?"  
Elena stuck her middle finger up at him, "Screw you gay lord, I'm a baby machine right now…"

Jade laughed, "I'm a baby machine too," then smiled, "I'm still working, but then, a pregnant cop, not really much of a job to have."

Owen covered his mouth, snickering. He glanced back to Jade who looked not amused about the situation, "Anyways!" She said sharply seeing they were all most at the top of the hill. "I'm surprised you haven't popped yet." Owen looked down at Jade, "Yes, so am I..." Jade nodded, Dylan looking around. He turned looking to his dad.

"Fairy." He stared blankly at him. One of the five words Dylan could speak.

Elena burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh that's just messed up..." she pointed out while feeling her hands down her sides trying to not laugh.  
Ianto looked to his son, "I can't catch a break from anyone..." he sighed feeling his arm around Jade, looking to her belly, "Well, when carrying twins," he smiled brushing the bump.  
"Right Ianto," Elena pointed while feeling nervous about see Jack, it had been so long, but he's back, it was all she was telling herself.

Standing at the top of the hill, was Jack his coat buckled tightly around him, Hands in his pockets seeing the tops of four peoples heads. He exhaled feeling nervous. "Jack!" Dylan saw him first; he hadn't seen him in ages. He thought Jack had forgotten him. His hands were up in the air. Owen looked over Elena carefully before they all reached the top of the hill. Jack kept still trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. Jade looked up, brushing her hand against her belly.

Elena broke into a real smile, she rushed to Jack, she jumped onto him giving him a hug, and she closed her eyes looking him over. "Have a grand adventure?" she asked stepping back, she looked over his face, he looked different, but couldn't put her finger onto it.  
Ianto waved, he didn't know why, but looking to Jack, he felt that guilt from kissing him come back, "you're lucky, you nearly missed us, we're moving soon," he kept looking to Elena, it was always going to be the reaction the woman would have to Jack, but he wasn't going to run and hug him like that, that casually walked over to Jack giving him a one armed hug.

Moving his arms around her, jack hugged her tightly "Kind of" his voice was light, kept looking to Elena's stomach; she'd gotten so big. "You really are pregnant."

"Yeah," Elena side glanced to Owen standing back with Jade and Ianto, she kept touching her stomach. Elena stepped back, "Kind of?" she tilted her head to one side, her eyes looking up into his eyes. "I don't get it Jack..." she kept watching him.  
Ianto on the other hand, stood by Jade, he didn't fully understand it, but he semi got it, so he kept back with Jade, they didn't depend on Jack like Elena did, so he felt it would be easier to just let him go.

Owen stood closer to Jack and Elena then, Ianto and Jade did but it was still a fare distance.  
Jack's hands slipped back into his warm coat pockets, staring forward, from Elena to the rest of them, to Ianto who stood back with Jade and Dylan. "Travelled all sorts of places. This planet is too small. The whole world is like a graveyard." He looked over each of them.  
"Come back with us." Owen glanced at him sideways.  
"Haven't travelled far enough yet. Got a lot of dirt to shake off my shoes. And right now, there's a cold-fusion cruiser surfing the ion reefs just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock." He was staring up to the stars in the sky.

"Oh," Elena reached into her pocket, "They found it in the wreckage," she held out Jack Wrist strap, and Elena smiled. "I got it a new strap," she added while looking to Jack, but felt like something was wrong.  
Ianto laughed, "Yeah, cost us fifty quid," he didn't really care about the money, but kept looking to Jack with a small smile.

"Bill me!" Jack said looking over at Ianto, before taking it. Putting it back on his left wrist. Feeling like it was home again, looking over Elena. "You and Owen are going to be amazing parents." He tried not to get to emotionally attached in this conversation.  
"That wrist strap is indestructible. Like its owner." Jade finally spoke to him.  
Jack letting out a half laugh half sighed, gave one slight nod.

"Why did we have to come here?" Ianto asked, "I mean we could have met in a pub, have a few drinks," his voice cool, the fact he kept looking to Jack.  
Elena nodded, "Yeah, I mean, we've got to start talking about getting the hub up and running," she kept her hands into her pockets, "I mean, we've got a lot of work to catch up on." she added while looking to Jack, finally back to Owen.

The look glimmering in Jack's eyes weren't a good glimmer as he tried avoiding Elena. "Guys I'm not..." He stopped seeing the look in Owen's eyes. "Jack! It wasn't your fault..." He said slowly.  
Looking at him, Jack exhaled, "I think it was..."  
"No..." Jade said slowly, making Jack look from her, to Dylan to her belly that was carrying two babies. "Steven and Gwen and Tosh and Suzie and... All of them. Because of me." Jack felt his voice shake. He couldn't do this anymore.

Elena shook her head, "No Jack," she kept looking to the wrist strap, part of her wished she didn't find it, her eyes looking to Jack, "you can't just run away, you can't leave!"  
Ianto on the other hand kept nodding to Jack, it wasn't easy to let him go, but if Jack wanted to do something he was going to do it, and he couldn't stop him.

Pushing a button, a white light appearing from the background, Jack looking at every single one of them in the eyes - before resting upon Elena. "Oh yes, I can." The light got brighter. Jack fading away, "Just watch me." He spoke before completely disappearing.

Ianto could only just watch as his old boss flash up in a white light, shooting into sky, he held onto Jade's hand feeling like he was expecting this, but it still felt odd to know that Jack was gone, he was gone and for the first time, Jack look like he wasn't coming back. "So anyone want to get a pint?"

Elena on the other hand could only watch him go, her hands trembling, her eyes welling up, her eyes kept focused on the sky, maybe expecting him to come back and laugh. Elena kept looking up, her body was now shaking feeling herself crying, her hands going to her mouth trying to control herself, but failing, she listened to Ianto talk, but it sounded like she was underwater while her face caved, she kept mumbling no, Over and over.

Watching Elena shaking, Jade squeezed Ianto's hand softly. "I don't think its the best time for that..." Her voice was low, though she wouldn't have cared if any did. Dylan was asleep on her shoulder. It was hard, watching Jack leave. Remembering all the nights they would stay up together, wearing outrageous pyjamas', eating tones of frozen yoghurt, talking about any topic of conversation and watching Gossip Girl among various other season TV show box sets. She loved Jack but not in the way Elena and Ianto had / did. Jade was watching a best friend go. But they were watching something much more, leaving.

Owen sliding his hands from his jean pockets, stepping forward, up the gap of space between himself and his wife, he carefully put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, feeling her shaking. "Elena..." He whispered. Carefully.

Elena broke down into tears, she wrapped her arms around Owen crying, she didn't hear anything, but the fact that it was hard for her to take it in, but her voice sobbing, the feeling scared, she couldn't think what to do now, but held onto Owen for dear life.

Ianto kept looking from Owen to Elena, "We've still got a lot of packing to do," he whispered before looking over to Owen and Elena again, "We're going to make a move," he waved over to Owen before walking back down the hill with Jade on his arm, "I'm really going to miss him," he whispered softly trying not to wake the little baby.

"Jade," he kept looking to her eyes, he opened the back seat, taking Dylan he placed the baby in the chair seat again. "We're going to have a good life in New York," he looked to Jade serious, "We're going to make a life for us, as a family..." he kept serious, opened the passenger side for Jade, "I mean, he's not going to be gone forever..."

"Owen, I want to go home," Elena stepped back, her legs still shaking, "I can't be here," her voice kept shaking with her hands still over her stomach, she tried to hold herself, but slipped feeling herself falling lightly.

Owen tried to catch her as she fell, but she fell to quickly. He lent down picking her up, in his arms holding her bridal style. "And home is where we'll be going." He kissed the side of her head; he wanted to slap Jack, several times for doing this to his wife as he carried her down the hill.

Glancing up to the sky, seeing the different stars twinkling. "I know he wont be." She nodded, before getting into the passenger seat, pulling the seat belt around herself, listening to it click, still looking at the sky. "But it's going to be the start of a new life for us," Jade now took her hand walking away to her and Ianto's car just seeing Owen and Elena driving off.


End file.
